Moving On
by Shingo-sama
Summary: Life moves on, even when you don't want it too. Conan Edogawa had said good by to his childhood love and is moving on in a new town. Will he be able to have anyone close to his heart again? Or Will his world just fall to pieces again?
1. Prologue and Chapter One

_Hiya Everyone! With my computer situation and everything…(meaning the computer I'm currently using in not my own) I'm gonna try something different. Unlike my other stories, a chapter will or will not consist of more then one chapter. Take this beginning as an example. I'm going to include the prologue and chapter one. In the next update it may only be chapter two or it could be chapter two through chapter five. Who knows? Well I hope you enjoy the story. _

_Oh, one more thing, I'm gonna have the disclaimer only on this chapter. I'm pretty sure you guys get the idea when it's already in the first chapter. _

_About the story. So no one gets confused, I've slightly messed with the time line. So instead of Kaito being the one to challenge Conan, it was his father. If that helps, at all, it will be Kaito that you'll see in the story, but in the time jump. So He and Conan are the same ages after the prologue…well I hope I didn't spoil the story with the helpful hint. This has just been on my mind when I've read a similar story, and I really haven't read a lot of stories like that. So I've messed with time and space…don't hurt me…Cookies? _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or Magical Kaito, it belongs to Gosho Aoyama. Not me…Though if I did own it, there would be a lot more angst. Which is just scary. _

_Warnings: Character Death, possible Boy/boy love, murders, and gore. This will not be a happy story at first. So everyone that hates character death and ya ya, please turn back now. I really don't want to make you upset if you can not read this type of story. I can promise that it will get better, but not right away. _

_Summery: Life moves on, even when you don't want it too. Conan Edogawa had said good by to his childhood love and is moving on in a new town. Will he be able to have anyone close to his heart again? Or Will his world just fall to pieces again?_

**-Story Start-**

_There are times that it feels like the world has cracked to pieces around me_

_ and fell to the endless darkness of the galaxy;_

_ then I realize that the world isn't around me, _

_I'm the one on it and it hasn't really broken to pieces,_

_ just left me behind._

**Moving on**

_**Prologue**_

Lights flashed around the streets, people gathered around and stared at the police running around. Some whispered to each other. "That poor boy….he saw everything…yes….poor boy" They looked at him with pity, he didn't need it. He didn't want it. His heart breaking with every moment and every sound. Didn't they know how much he was hurting? _Didn't they cared that…that….No, they didn't care!_ All they saw was a small boy covered in blood. It wasn't _his_, no he wasn't even sure he had this much blood in his tiny body.

His eyes were blank and burning, a dull blue as they stared straight_. No_, this couldn't be happening! He felt _sick._ He's never felt sick at the sight of blood before. He's never felt like this before. _So empty. So alone._ He just wanted for her to wrap her arms around him and whisper 'everything's going to be okay!', but it wasn't '_okay'_; it was as far as _Ok_ as it'd ever be.

He never knew that the world could move so slowly as he sat at the curb of a local road that he couldn't even remember the name of. He couldn't hear the voices that were trying to talk to him as he looked at the blood-covered street, then back at his blood-covered pants. All he could thing of was that he had finally told her the truth and she smiled at him. Then her eyes closed, never to open again. He closed his eyes and shook his head fast, as if that would kill the heavy ache in his chest. It didn't though. It just got heavier and harder to breathe. It felt like everything was falling apart. No matter how many pieces he picked up it was never enough. It was never going to be enough. He wanted to go home, but could he?

He opened his eyes and looked at his hands, covered in dry blood, her blood. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't as he curled into a tight ball round himself and rocked. No, he didn't want this! Why did she do this to him?! _Why? _He's the one that should be lying in that cold vehicle, not her! There was so much, so much blood. He couldn't make it stop. He tried and tried. He just wanted her to live! He hears the heavy footsteps of his caretaker, not the one he wanted, and looked up as the older man knelled down to his level. _No!_ He….he couldn't even look at the man in the eye! It was his fault! If only he was stronger or had his real body; then maybe…then maybe…it'd be him there…not her. She was to perfect to be there. He deserved to be there, after all he lied to her for months about everything. In moments, he told her everything and she still didn't hate him! She should! Then maybe…

"Conan…" Mouri managed to choke out. "They say, that the guy that hit her was drunk. Can you believe that?" The older man's voice was horse and bitter about the man in the once perfect sports car. He watched as he young charged whispered a low "no…I…no…" He knew that the boy was blaming himself. He was so angry himself, but he wasn't going to blame a young boy for something noble that his daughter had done. "The light was red, Conan. It's not your fault…" He could feel the tears in his eyes burning, but he wasn't going to cry. He could be an adult for this young boy that had watched his "nee-chan" die right in front of him. The boy started trembling. "no…no…please…" Mouri Kogoro swallowed hard. "She saw the car coming, and covered you with her body when it didn't stop." He heard a hard gasp and saw tears start running down his face. He instinctively wrapped his arms around the distraught boy. After all they both lost someone very important to their lives; someone that had held them together through everything.

Mouri Ran, was a victim of a hit and run by a drunk man.

On this night, Mouri Kogoro had stopped drinking completely and later adopted a boy named Edogawa Conan (now Mouri Conan).

On this night, Kudou Shinichi had also died, and no one noticed.

_-Prologue End-_

_No matter how hard you try, you can't stop the world from moving when you don't want it too. _

_It will continue to move and if you don't continue on…it will move on without you. _

_Where will you be then?_

-**Chapter One Start- **

**_Chapter One_**

_**Ten Years Later…**_

"Otou-san(1)!" Conan cried from the kitchen as he moved breakfast to the table. "Breakfast!" The now dark-haired teen smiled as the elder Mouri ran in from his room. One habit he's never been able to get rid of ever, even after closing the detective agency and joining the force again. They've moved to Ekoda, a few weeks ago when a detective position opened up. It was a nice change from Beika and they could always go for a change. Especially after Eri-san's death about six months ago and Kogoro wasn't quite himself after that. Eri had died of a rare form of cancer, she was a brave women, and she had struggled with it for years after it was found about five years ago.

Eri had lived with them during the time, making up with Kogoro. It was during this time that Conan had started calling Kogoro 'Otou-san' and Eri "Okaa-san" it had brighten the adult's spirits and brought the makeshift family together. It had been a happy five years, but it was a harder six months for Conan and Kogoro. They held each other together. Kogoro never let Conan go anywhere without knowing what the boy was going to do and who he'd be with. Conan didn't grudge him about it and did the same to the older man. Giving him warnings about gambling and smoking everytime he could.

Conan had picked up where Ran had left off ten years ago. He did the house chores and cooking, after all he had been a better cook compared to Kogoro and Eri. Especially Eri. Conan smiled as he ate his breakfast. "So are you ready for school?" Mouri asked inbetween stuffing his face with rice and fish.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Otou-san." Conan answered firmly. "Can't be too different then any other school." He got a smile out of the older man before getting up and putting his dishes in the sink. "Thou, I know a certain old detective-" Kogoro glared at him for the word 'old' and continued. "who's going to be late for his first day at the office" Kogoro's eyes widen and he quickly looked up at the time and dashed to finish his dinner before putting on his shoes and running out the door with a quick. "Have a good day at school, Conan!"

He smiled as he cleaned up the table and put everything in the sink. He headed to the door and put on his own shoes, picking up his bag, he walked out the door and locked it behind him. It was a nice place, it was an actual house instead of an apartment. Those were harder to find here. It was nice to have so much space. He started towards his new school, thoughts circling in his head. Ten years was a long time for anyone. Even longer for him. Over the course of ten years he had lost three important people to him, well maybe four including himself.

The first person he had lost was when he was seven, Mouri Ran, she had been the center of his universe according to people who'd known him. Of course, he remembered that, but everyone thought he was to young to remember such a wonderful person. She had been more then his center; she was the piece that had held everything. She had been the person that was the pilar of Kudou Shinichi's exsistance.

When that pilar fell, Kudou Shinichi disappeared with it. No one in Tokyo questioned it, but in Osaka, that was a completely different story. One, Hattori Heiji, didn't like that idea at all, but when he had arrived in Tokyo and met up with Conan. He realized that it was probably for the best. Not that Hattori have ever stopped calling him Kudou, and the darker detective probably never will. It didn't matter since they didn't see each other that much after Hattori married Kazuha six years ago, fresh after high school. He was happy for them.

If Kudou counted as one of the important people then number three was Kaitou Kid. He just knew when the weird thief didn't show up that he was gone. He wasn't sure how he died, but he had theories. It was because of those theories that he had managed to trap the Syndicate the way that he had. Unfortunately, he never did find out what Kaitou Kid was looking for. It was a shame that they were never able to become friends. The thief had been an interesting challenge. It was thanks to him that he didn't have to watch his back every day of every week. In fact, he had managed to get 'contacts' and got rid of the annoying thick-framed glasses. He was actually surprised that Kogoro hasn't put two and two together. After all, he defiantly looked like Kudou Shinichi again. Not that he cared. He didn't want the name back. There was no need for it. He had all he needed as Conan.

Number four was Eri, he never thought that he'd miss the mother figure so much, but he did. Guess it went in hand of missing Ran. He was sure that if Ran had the chance to grow up, she would have looked exactly like her mother.

He looked up at the school gates of his new school. Really, this school wouldn't be so bad if the uniforms were a different color. Black was a horrible school uniform color, but that might have been because his favorite color was blue, and his old uniform was blue. He sighed as he headed into the building. He blinked as people waved to him, and he waved back confused. There was even people who backed away from him, or gaved him confused looks, which in turned made him confused.

He entered the school's main office and walked up to the woman at the desk. "Oh Kuroba-kun! What have you done now?" The kind elderly lady said, she was dressed in obnoxiously bright colors.

"Sorry, I think you have me confused with someone else. I'm Mouri Conan, I've been transferred here and the woman on the phone said that I'd have to do some paper work before getting my schedule and homeroom." Conan said as politely as possible. He watched as the woman blinked owlishly and put on her glasses. "Oh I'm so sorry, yes, then your Mouri-kun" Conan nodded and was handed several forms. He filled them out quickly and handed them back. The woman quickly typed the information into the computer and then handed him the print outs for him. "Your class will be 2-A (2), I'm sure you'll be able to find it without any problems?"

Conan smiled. "I'll be fine. I don't really like to much attention, being a transfer is hard enough." The elderly woman smiled kindly and went back to her work as the teen left and headed for the destination on the map of the school he had received. He reached the door that had the sign '2-A' on it and knocked on the door before opening it.

Everyone was staring at him, he twitched slightly under the watch. The teacher looked horrified. Was a transfer student really that bad? He wondered to himself before telling them who he was. "um, I'm Mouri Conan, I've recently transferred to this school. He handed the papers that he was apposed to give the teacher. She actually looked relive to see evidence that he was really a transfer. "I'm sorry, Mouri-kun, umm…you can have the seat in front of Nakamori-chan." A girl that looked so much like Ran raised her hand in response. He gave the teacher a fake smile before sitting in front of the girl.

"Hi, I'm Nakamori Aoko." She whispered leaning towards him as he took his seat.

"Nice to me-" He was cut off as a boy that looked exactly like him, except with wilder hair and almost purple eyes, ran into the class and quickly took the seat next to him. During this he had given the teacher an apology and still managed a bright smile. It was then that the boy had noticed him and stared at him. He stared back. It's been a long time since he met someone who could pass off as his clone. Nakamori-san had taken it on herself to laugh at them.

They must have had been making some weird faces.

**-**

*****

**-**

After the 'shock', Kaito had been able to weasel the new kid's name, Mouri Conan. It almost sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't think of where at the moment. He was to busy of thinking of ways to mess up the other boy's perfect hair. Seriously, how could hair stay that neat! Oh, he just wished he was here when the other teen had introduced himself to the class, what fun that would have been!

It must have been hilarious when Mouri-san had entered the room. After all, what would the teacher do with another Kaito? That had him thinking. It might be a great idea to make friends with Mouri-san! Now if he could keep himself from messing up the other boy's hair, it'd be game. Oh, but it was so tempting. There was his ADD at work again. At this point everyone, but Mouri-san, was looking at him. He must have stayed to quiet or wasn't moving enough. Some of his best pranks came during those moments. No, he had to behave himself.

He just couldn't help himself as he whipped out some gel and went to work on Mouri-san's hair. The look on the other boy's face was completely worth it. It was no longer neat and perfect! It stuck up in different places. Personally, he thought it looked great. The other boy had a different idea when it came to lunch-time. He had no clue that someone could kick a soccer ball hard enough to dent a tree. He was so glad for his reflexes as another ball came his way. He slipped slightly and landed on the cold grass.

"How do you remove this gel? I've tried regular water but it won't come out." A voice behind him said swiftly as if two soccer balls haven't became a part of the school's trees. Kaito had a pretty good idea who it was that put those soccer balls in said trees. He watched as the balls deflated into nothing before looking behind him at the annoyed teen.

"Mouri-san, I didn't know you were a soccer player." Kaito said still smiling, though it was covering up his nervousness. Now he remembered Mouri-san! He met up with him on his first heist. The teen had looked so sad when Kaitou Kid didn't remember him, and he was pretty sure that the teen had figured out pretty quickly that he wasn't the Kaitou Kid that he had known. The boy had sent him a sad smile and told him that the Kid he knew was looking for something, but he hadn't known what. He also said that they'd meet again, when he was a bit of a better challenge. That had been about three months ago, when he had found his father's secret. Mouri hadn't made another appearance yet. He was almost scared that the other teen wouldn't, it had been fun with his almost clone.

He felt like such an idiot for forgetting such and interesting detective.

_-End of Chapter One-_

_Everyone needs a new beginning, where they find it, is there choice._

_Hopefully, it'll be the right choice._

_A happy choice that will erase the past pain._

_Maybe that's all he ever needed._

_A new beginning._

_A real one._

**-**

*****

**-**

**(1) I have my reasons for Conan starting to call Kogoro that. It just doesn't seem right for a child to start living with an adult at a young age with out them starting to actually calling them mom or dad, so Conan decides to start calling Kogoro that after Eri starts living with them, and hasn't stopped calling him that. It's not that he doesn't still call his real dad, dad, it's just a foster- like feeling. **

**(2) I really don't know what class Kaito's in, so heres a guess, but then it really doesn't matter, I already messed with the timeline. **


	2. Chapters Two and Three

_Warnings: Evil tricks that involve fish, Yukiko pouting, and way to much talking_

_-Chapter Two Begin-_

_Feather kisses upon the skin,_

_So light and soft,_

_So untouchable._

_So desirable._

_So innocent._

_-_

**Chapter Two**

**-**

After much persuading, Conan had managed to get the trick of getting the gel out of his hair. At least it was finally back to it's more conservative self. He hated standing out in any way, so making sure that he was properly groomed was a must. Otou-san had told him that it was a sign of some sort of mental disease, but he didn't really care if he became OCD or not. To be as normal as possible was his goal. One of the many reasons that he'd only help Otou-san behind the scenes, even though it was perfectly safe for him to get known as a well-known detective, but he's been there and done that. He was tired of death, another reason he missed the real Kaitou Kid, he really needed to challenge himself. Maybe he should give the imposter a good try out? He smiled to himself. Last time he did that; he felt guilty for days.

His real father had named Kaitou Kid, the original, with some help from him. It had been fun messing with the file numbers to make 'KID'. He wondered if the new 'Kid' knew about that. He looked up at the board in front of him briefly to make sure that he was still ahead of the class and could easily answer any question that the teacher could possibly throw at the 'new' kid. It was such a shame that Otou-san wanted him to have such a 'normal' life after he found out his connections to the FBI of all things. Yet, Otou-san still didn't know his old name. He shifted in his seat and looked over to his near clone. Kuroba Kaito, magician and prankster, according to his peers. Not that he cared much, but he needed the name to go with the face.

So far Conan had managed to foul up over half of the other teen's pranks over the course of afternoon classes. He smirked as he noticed that the other boy was going to pull another trick on poor Hakuba-san. Really, what did the blonde ever do to him? He did understand why the other did constantly attacked him. Really the blonde was such a goody-goody. Hakuba-san had scolded him in the courtyard, after he caught Conan shooting another soccer ball at Kuroba-san. The blonde just talked why to professional for his age, and immediately went on Conan's mental look-up list along with Kuroba-san. He may not want to be noticed, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let the overly hyper teen prank him like that constantly. He figured that if he got the other back just as good that he'd leave him alone.

Conan glanced back at Nakamori-san, she looked so much like Ran, but her hair was a little wilder and eyes slightly bluer. He looked back at the board when he noticed that Kuroba-san caught him looking. Nakamori-san was quite unusual herself, she had a brand of 'mop-fu' that she used daily it seemed on Kuroba-san. It seemed that the boy tended to harass her as much as everyone else if not worse, even though they were childhood friends. From Conan's view, it looked like Kuroba was just playing out a routine for his friend so that she wouldn't notice his mood changes. Then again, he's only been here for half a day, maybe he was over analyzing things again. Otou-san always told him that was a bad habit when he noticed it himself.

Conan almost cheered when the final bell rang and he was able to collect his things. He had shopping to do and he still needed to unpack something's around the house. Most of it was set up, it was just the little things like books and pictures. He still debated about putting up the pictures of Ran and Eri, he didn't really want to depress the old man at home. He got up from his seat and noticed that Kuroba-san, Hakuba-san, and Nakamori-san had managed to surround him for the most part. Nakamori-san smiled politely at him, he just knew what was coming, it was the junior detective league all over again, only this time – High school style. He sighed before giving Nakamori-san a slight smile, "Umm, do you need something, Nakamori-san?" She seemed to feel awkward around him, but that might just because he looked a lot like Kuroba-san. "Would you like to walk home with us? Maybe we could show you around the town?" She said happily. It sort of reminded him of Ayumi, to bad the other two were nothing like Genta and Mitsuhiko. More like a upgraded and twisted version of them. Oh, he really should stop watching T.V. it was making him crazy.

He debated the pro's and con's of being tugged along with the three in front of him and then agreed. "Sure, that'd be great. I actually have to go shopping, maybe you could show me to the local stores?" Conan put on his 'charm' smile as Ai had onced called it and Nakamori-san fell for it instantly. By the look on Kuroba-san's and Hakuba-san's faces, they were not happy about it. Seemed like Nakamori-san was the only one being a 'good' neighbor. Not that he cared any.

"Sure, Mouri-kun! We'd be happy to show you around, right Kaito?" The other teen grumbled a reply. As much as he wanted to get to know Mouri-kun, he really didn't want to be around him after the rather embarrassing soccer ball event. Aoko thought it was the best thing ever! Apparently she's been getting sick of chasing him with mops, so soccer balls looked like a really good replacement. She had told him that some soccer balls had those things on it. That would just be mean! Giving Mouri-kun a ball like that!

They left together, mostly Aoko talking about the town and what you could find around. Katio noticed that Conan seemed distracted by Aoko, and he was pretty sure that it was hard to make that 'detective' distracted. _Love at first sight?_ He frowned at the thought, but then switched with smirk, and started adding his two cents in where he could. They arrived at the local grocery market, and Kaito thought of chuckling evilly as several of his neighbors just stared at their group. He could almost hear their thoughts of '_Oh, god, no!_'. Conan just picked up a basket and continued over to the produce area. "It seems like everyone in this town likes to stare at people." Conan commented and the nosier customers looked away and continued walking.

"So, Mouri-kun, where did you move from?" Kaito said 'excitedly'. He watched as Conan paused at the lettuce and smiled. " Beika, actually." Then Conan decided against the lettuce and picked up two bell peppers and 2 rather large yellow onions. "My father is a detective and a position opened up here recently." He picked up some carrots and celery. Aoko looked thoughtful then smiled brightly. "So your dad is Mouri Kogoro? I've heard about him! He's the detective that always solves the murders without fail." Kaito saw Conan's lips twitch as if he almost wanted to laugh at the remark, but remained neutral. "Yeah, that's him."

_Moving on to the meat department._ Kuroba-san froze, then moved quickly ahead of the group, Conan slightly tilted his head and looked over at the fish that he was debating about buying. He had a pretty good amount on him, meanwhile, Kuroba-san seemed to be shifting foot to foot as if he was extremely nervous. He'd only seen him that nervous when Nakamori-san was talking to the other teen earlier. He picked up the fish and watched as Kuroba-san paled, a fish phobia, he set it back down and picked up a package of cubed meat instead, maybe he could make a stir-fry instead. After all, they were showing him around, and it would be rude to keep the other on his toes the whole time.

"My father's a detective too!" Aoko said proudly. "He's the one who will capture Kaitou Kid!" Conan hummed and nodded, "I thought you were related to Inspector Nakamori-san. I can't believe that he's still after Kid. Especially after Kid's disappearance ten years ago." Kaito saw Aoko glare at the other boy, and knew what was coming. Since the other boy didn't buy those horrible things, he'd help him out. "Oooh! You know Aoko's Dad?" Kaito said with a bounce as they entered the condiments section. Conan looked up at him and seemed to realize his slip up, giving them a smile. "Umm, I was eight when I first went to a Kid heist. I used to think that I could catch him. I'm pretty sure that he was just messing with me." Kaito added another piece of information to look up, past heists involving Conan.

Conan knew other wise, it was him that was messing with Kid. He was pretty sure that the original Kid had known his secret and took him seriously as a rival, at least he hoped so. Back then, heists were the only relief from the constant murders of the Beika area. Nakamori-san seemed to remember something, but didn't say anything. He noticed that during the whole time that the three were with him, Hakuba-san had said barely anything, almost observing him. He was expecting the other to whip out a notebook and start taking notes, the way the blonde teens fingers were twitching was a good hint towards that.

"The only kid that has ever been reported of being involved in a Kid heist was a child named Edogawa Conan." Hakuba said stiffly.

Conan nodded, "Yes, I've had my last name changed to my fathers back when I was nine."

Hakuba seemed slightly startled by Conan's bluntness and blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry about that, it's just I've investigated Kaitou Kid quite well, and with you saying that you've been involved before…" They moved to the check out and Conan loaded the items on the belt. Conan gave the slightly awkward teen a smile. "It's okay, It's not really a secret that Otou-san adopted me." Conan didn't really offer anymore details as he paid the cashier and took the bags, only to notice that several were missing. Kuroba-san held them up with a cheeky smile, "I've got the rest! I can help you carry them to your house if you don't mind."

"uh..thank you. I don't mind so much." Conan guess he misread Kuroba-san and shrugged, "but are all of you going to follow me all the way home? Is that normal for a transfer?" Conan almost laughed at the looks on Nakamori and Hakuba-san's faces. Hakuba looked almost relieved that Conan had given him the right to flee, and Nakamori looked like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"No, well then, I'll see you at school tomorrow, Mouri-san." Hakuba said before leaving in the opposite direction they were going. Conan was pretty sure that the teen probably wanted to look up more facts about him and Kid. Oh well. Conan looked over to Nakamori, expecting her to either leave or continue to follow. "Are we bothering you?" She asked looking a little sad. He was a little taken back and scratched his cheek, an old nervous habit, and shook his head. "No, not at all, Nakamori-san! I'm just not used to so much attention." Conan gave her a bright smile, and Kuroba seemed to almost thoughtful as he watched the pair.

Kuroba, carrying two of bags of his groceries, and Nakamori followed him into the house; taking the shoes off at the front door. They followed him into the kitchen and helped him put away the groceries. "So is it only you and your father?" Kuroba asked as he looked around.

"Yeah" Conan replied as he started making tea for his two guests. They sat down in the living room when the tea was done. "Nakamori-san, I know your dying to ask questions, so go ahead." He really had a weak spot for this girl that looked like Ran. Her and Kuroba's friendship reminded him of him and Ran before he had gotten shrunk and before she…died. Nakamori gave him a bright smile and Kuroba rolled his eyes and whispered "your asking for it."

Nakamori gave him an almost interrogation about what he liked and what sports he did. How he felt about moving, and other things like that. It lasted till Kuroba got bored of listening to Nakamori's babbling and started asking questions about the heists he used to go on. He got a little suspicious till Nakamori told him that Kuroba was a huge fan of Kid. After all Kuroba was planning on being a Magician when he graduated from high school. He was glad when the pair decided to leave, after all he still had dinner to prepare and breakfast to clean up.

*****

**-**

**Chapter Two End**

**-**

*****

_You could make excuses for everything,_

_But who needs to hear them._

_Some support you without a word,_

_Other's are much to nosey. _

_And some just wants the truth,_

_No strings attached._

_*_

_-_

_Chapter Three Start_

_-_

_*_

**Chapter Three**

**-**

He will always love his parents, and they knew that when Conan made the decision to accept Mouri's proposal to adopt him. They didn't really want to accept that their son was forever out of their reach, but they would do what ever they could to make him happy. After all, they have seen how Kogoro looked after Ran's death. They even noticed that Conan was almost no longer an act. During that short time, Shinichi had died and left Conan behind. Conan wanted to stay with Kogoro, even be able to call him Otou-san. Kudou Yusaku was the first to accept what his son wanted and completely understood that it was a way to completely whip away Shinichi. Not that he wanted that, but it kept his son safer, and that's what mattered.

Kudou Yukiko was a whole other story, she had pleaded and begged for her little boy to change his mind. She didn't want to loose him too, after losing her possible daughter-in-law. To the woman it was the worse thing that could have happened. Even during Ran's funeral, it was almost not real, not until Shin-chan had walked up to her and told her and Yusaku about Kogoro's idea. Shin-chan had pointed out that he wanted to stay with Mouri, that he needed to stay with the older man. It broke her heart to see her Shin-chan so serious about erasing his previous existence. It was when she was watching how Kogoro started treating Conan that broke her resolve about letting Kogoro adopting Conan.

A year later, Conan's parents showed up after many letters and phone calls to them, and signed the papers that let Kogoro and Eri to adopt their little Conan-kun. Of course, that didn't stop Yukiko from being an 'aunt' to little Conan, she came around often to steal him away from Kogoro. The older man, let her as long as she told him how long she was keeping Conan and everywhere they were going. Every once in a while Yusaku came with her and they'd have their 'moments' as Yukiko called them. Soon, the Kudou's moved back to Japan and Conan would visit them every once in a while.

It was the third year after Ran's death that Yukiko gave birth to a little girl, who they named Angel. Conan visited more often to visit his little sister/cousin. They were just so adorable together, and in those moments, Yukiko missed her little boy. Conan was no longer looking for mysteries, instead focused on keeping the Detective League in check, since they've gotten really good after Conan instructing them for so long. Even better with Yusaku helping here and there.

After Eri's funeral, they were sad to see Conan and Kogoro move to Ekoda. They knew it was needed. Little Angel was probably the saddest of the group, clinging to her Nii-san, crying for him to stay with them. Neither Kudou moved to stop their once son from going. After all it wasn't that far away, and they could always pop in for a visit. Of course, Yukiko would make sure to bother her little Conan-kun as much as possible over the phone, which she was currently doing.

"Aww you should have seen her today! It was so cute!" She could hear Conan groan into the phone and the sound of chopping in the background, her little Conan-kun the chief!

"Do you seriously need to call everyday?"

She gave a fake gasp, "Of course! What would my little Conan-kun be without his auntie?"

"I'd be able to finish dinner, 'Auntie'." Conan said sarcastically as he put the veggies in the pan and started frying them together. "I seriously need to go now. Call back tomorrow more after school, it's easier to clean when I'm on the phone then cook."

Yukiko almost pouted at her 'nephew'. "That's so mean, Conan-kun. Fine! I'll let you go! Buh bye"

Conan was so happy to finally be able to complete dinner without a chance of burning it. He greeted Kogoro as the older man entered the house.

**-**

*****

**-**

School wasn't so bad after a week of attending, soon his other classmates realized that he was really a transfer student, not some prank that Kuroba came up with. They also realized that he was good at halting a good number of Kuroba's tricks and pranks much to the magician's folly. He personally thought that Kuroba was purposely making the tricks more tricky and complexed every day, just to get more then one by him. To bad for the magician that he had dealt with a year of Kid's tricks and pranks more then enough to block Kuroba's own. It was like riding a bicycle, he just had to get into a pattern before he knew it, he was even avoiding getting his hair dyed on several occasions.

After three days, he stopped protecting the other students, and focused on stopping the pranks involving him. Since Kuroba was starting to just target him, again probably because he posed the greatest challenge. He was really starting to get annoyed with the magician. So when Kuroba came up to him as if to offer a 'truse', he was so pissed when the other pulled a prank while shaking his hand. His hair once again sticking in several directions as well as the tips of his bangs being a bright pink as he entered the classroom for afternoon classes. He was also covered head to toe in bright green glitter. He smirked as he looked over at Kaito's desk.

This meant war.

Kuroba would pay for dyeing and spiking his hair.

**-**

Kaito wasn't sure what to make of the stares as he entered the class a little late for afternoon classes. It was as if they were waiting for something. He carefully looked around, but didn't really notice anything that different. Besides Conan looking completely miserable about being one-uped earlier. He sat down at his desk and reached into his bag to grab his notebook for class, just to grab onto something scalely and cold. He froze and slowly looked down. It was those things. He flew from his desk and into the corner of the classroom as the thing sat on top of his desk.

To his disappointment, no one was willing to move the thing from his desk till the final bell rang, and Conan stood up and grabbed the thing, and walked right out of the classroom. Kaito then noted that maybe it was a horrible idea to mess with someone who not only had a wicked kick, but was very good at noticing small details.

But that probably wouldn't stop him.

No, it just meant that he'd have to work harder at messing with the too-serious teen.

A lot harder, he thought as he opened his shoe locker to be greeted by another finny thing. Thank god, Aoko was feeling nice and moved the finny thing from his locker.

_-_

_Chapter Three End_

_-_

_Hope you guys enjoyed the chapters! I want to thank everyone for all the awesome reviews! I was so shocked when I woke up this morning and saw so many! I've never gotten so many for a beginning chapter before! I'm gonna try my hardest and make this a story for everyone to enjoy!_


	3. Chapters Four and Five

**_Warning: Lots of numbers and Kaito's revenge! _**

**_"Don't walk in front of me, I may not follow; Don't walk behind me, I may not lead; Walk beside me, and just be my friend."_**  
**_~Albert Camus_**

_We walk side by side,_

_Like a refection of a mirror._

_The only difference is_

_The look on our faces._

_I'm bright and happy._

_You're hidden and shadowed._

_Please, Tell me what your hiding._

_Maybe,_

_I can help._

_*****_

_**-**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**-**_

_ *****_

Kaito glared at the computer in frustration, it just wouldn't load fast enough for him! He was really excited when he found the website that held every news article that involved Kid vs. Edogawa Conan. He was about to smack the computer when the article about a car accident popped up. He blinked as he read the article and his eyes widen at the picture of the girl on the screen. "No wonder he's been staring at Aoko all the time, I would too if I found the clone of my older sister." Kaito muttered under his breathe as he continued to read the article.

**Hit and Run; Popular High School Girl Dies! **

Last night at 9'oclock on the street that leads to the famous Mouri Detective agency,

was a scene of gore and death. His daughter, Mouri Ran, was found hit by a drunk

driver. Police say that the girl had died instantly, but our sources say that the girl's

young charge was able to talk to her for a few minutes. No one knows what his

or her last words were, but it left the popular young grade schooler in pieces.

**There was a picture of Mouri Kogoro holding Edogawa Conan**

We have tried to get comments from the victims of this horrible disaster, but

they refused to comment. As we know, Edogawa Conan is the prology that

has been following several of Kaitou Kid's heists. It has been said that

the young boy has almost captured the mysterious thief several times over

the past months. After this disaster will we ever see that confident boy again?

We will cover this story about the famous detectives for the next month.

**Kaito couldn't** believe that they only covered the story about the young girl for a paragraph, if that! He found a different article describing the accident as the young girl, Mouri Ran, had saved the grade schooler that she watched by covering him with her body. Other's said that she had thrown him out of the way, leaving no time to move herself. Either way, the girl had died getting hit by some rich drunk kid's sports car right in front of their home. He looked back at the picture of Mouri Ran again; she looked to be about 17 at the time. The same age as them, now. He could see the differences between his friend and this girl, it was slight, but they could have been twins, just like him and Conan.

Okay, enough of being depressed! He had gone on the computer to look up past heists, not to dig into the other teen's tragic past. He flipped though a couple pages before he found what he wanted, a picture of the seven or eight-year-old boy with an annoyed smile as the cameras flashed at him. The said boy was wearing a pair of thick glasses and a mini blue suit with a red bowtie.

He had read through the article that greatly detailed the heist, and smirked. He had been right. Conan would prove to be a great challenge! After all, the boy had been able to stump his father on several occasions. He almost wished he could get the other teen to talk freely about the heists. The more articles he read about the pair the more excited he got. He couldn't' wait to see if Conan would show up at his heists again. Maybe he should leave a personal note.

Well, on that note, he had revenge to plot.

Conan had to pay for messing with his finny fear.

**-**

*****

**-**

Conan had thought it was unusual when Nakamori-san had met with him halfway from school, even more unusual was that Kuroba wasn't with her. It was then that he learned that Kuroba had managed to over-sleep and Nakamori-san wasn't going to wait for him, so she was earlier then normal_. Probably stayed up to late thinking of some sort of twisted revenge…_Conan walked with the other girl and chatted about the test that they'd be having later that day.

It was during this time that our favorite Kaitou was setting up the biggest trap in school history! He wanted to make sure that there was going to be no way for the other to bypass his traps this time! The first trap was located in the footlockers; all of the shoes that were once white were now rainbow colors, and Conan's were now a nice baby blue. Of course that was to match the next trap that was to be held at the doors of the homeroom. He'd have to be quick about it, but he was sure that it matched Conan's eyes. The final trap that he had arranged was located in Conan's desk, it was loaded with dark blue glitter.

Kaito checked the time on the clock located on the wall above the chalkboard. He smirked as he heard sounds coming from the lockers. It was show time!

-*-

Conan didn't see how it was such a prank to change all the shoes colors in the lockers. It just proved that Kaito was good at dyeing things and picking locks. Well, at least the shoes were now one of his favorite colors. Nakamori-san wasn't even that mad because her shoes were a light purple color. Thank god, his shoes weren't pink or something, his bangs were still pink from yesterday, and it had taken hours to get all of the glitter off of him! While most of the other students were making a commotion about the shoes being random colors of the rainbow, Conan made his way down to the classroom. He figured that it'd probably be better to just go and sit down at his desk.

He was greeted with pink smoke and light touches when he opened the door to the classroom. There he was standing in a multi-blue prom dress, it was pretty and frilly and Conan had just wanted to die inside as the other students gathered behind him. His hair had a blue butterfly clip that tied back his bangs, making the pink highlights stand out. He could feel his face heat up as Kaito appeared in front of him. He was trembling, as Kaito pulled out a blue rose from no where, and clipped it to the front of the dress. "For a beautiful lady!" He said before placing a light kiss on his cheeks.

Conan was frozen, he felt like his world had ended upside down and slightly over to the side. He tilted his head down and quickly made his way to the desk, where he kept the machine that Doctor Agasa had made for him. It could produce multiple soccer balls, but unfortunately for our Conan-kun, he had met with a cloud of dark blue glitter.

Kaito stood there and watched the other teen stand there shaking, quiet, and bright red. It was then when the chuckling started, making Kaito's eyes widen in surprise. He had expected anger, yelling, not this evil chuckling. It kind of reminded him of some creepy American movie where the character was driven insane by a bunch of mirrors. He then noticed a device in Conan's hands.

"Kuroba, You will give me back my uniform, or you'll find out what it's like to have a soccer ball inserted into your ass." The rest of the class that had formed a circle around them backed away slowly. They've seen Conan attack Kaito before with a soccer ball, and that was when the other was only half-serious. They couldn't imagine what Conan could do now with a soccer ball at 100 percent pissed off.

As if to make his threat completely clear a soccer ball went whizzing by Kaito's head, barely missing by a half an inch. This just made Kaito smirk, finally a test to see how well he could completely dodge the other, a good test fitting Kaitou Kid! "Ohh, I'm so scared Conan-chan!" Kaito mocked, and everyone was sure that he was completely insane. Kaito barely dodged the next ball, and the next, Kaito ran into the hallway with Conan following closely after him.

He was surprise the other could run so well in a dress, maybe he should have given Conan high-heels too. Kaito had barely survived, making it to the roof of the school, he made it to the gate surrounding the roof as Conan finally made it to the top and closed the door. A soccer ball dented the gate next to him, and he turned to see the other teen leaning against the metal door, laughing. Conan has once again confused him. Wasn't the boy just angry? There Conan now sat, laughing, with a bright red blush across his face. The teen looked up at Kaito in annoyed amusement.

"Seriously? Was a dress all you could think of?" _Kaitou Kid has done worse,_ Conan thought.

Kaito was now officially confused by the other teenager, and frowned. "Weren't you just angry?"

"Of course, I've been trying my hardest not to stand out, and you've been trying your hardest to make me stand out for some reason or another." Conan answered. " Besides, kicking those soccer balls at you kind of vented most of the anger. Now give me back my uniform."

Kaito pouted at his sort-of-failed revenge, but caved in and gave the other his uniform back. Conan had stood up and pulled the dress right off in front of him. Kaito blushed at seeing the other in only his boxers and school shoes. Conan kicked off the shoes and quickly pulled on his school pants. Kaito couldn't stop staring at the other boy; so many little scars marked his chest and stomach area. There was even an old bullet wound! Conan looked over him and smirked as he pulled on his shirt. "Liked what you saw?" It was then that Conan leaned forward, Kaito barely noticed the fingers in one of his secret pockets and Conan moved his face so close to his own. Kaito could feel a slight blush start blooming, but managed to keep it back. Conan smirked cockily at him, "Well, then I hope you like spending today up here!"

In a matter of frozen moments Conan had managed to open and close the roof doors, and lock them. Kaito blinked, and then realized that he was now locked up on the roof. _Humph!_ As if that could stop him. He reached to grab his lock-picking tools and found them and his several stings that he used for pranks missing!

Conan had managed to one-up him once again~! His stomach growled reminding him that he had skipped breakfast to be able to set up all of the pranks. He ran to the door and started banging on it. "Mouri-kun! Please unlock the door!" There was no response. That devil! Kaito then started rummaging through his other pockets and noticed more missing items, how had that…that…ugh, managed to pick so many of his pockets!? He sighed and took a seat against the wall of the roof. He really hoped that someone came for him soon. He had nothing to even amuse himself with.

Talk about harsh punishment.

**-**

*****

**-**

Conan took the butterfly clip out of his hair and rummaged a free hand though his hair. It was slightly messy, but he could deal with that. He could also deal with the fact that he was still slightly covered in blue glitter. He could deal with the fact that his shoes were still blue. He could also deal with the stares that his classmates gave him as he entered, dressed in his uniform. He could also smile at the questioning look that Aoko gave him as he sat down.

Yes, he could deal with all of this, because for one day out of the whole school week, he'd finally be able to pay more attention to the teacher up front.

Yes, because he had fully managed to pick pocket Kuroba Kaito. An evil smile crossed his lips as he dumped several of Kuroba's magical items in his bag. Nakamori-san looked slightly worried as she eyed the items that were now located in Conan's bag. "Mouri-kun, where's Kaito?"

Aoko grew even more worried as Conan gave her the brightest smile she's ever seen, and replied. "Don't worry, I just locked him somewhere that he won't bother us for the day. I _promise_ to let him out for lunch!" Aoko giggled nervously and took Conan's word for it.

The morning classes went by quietly for a change.

To Conan it was the best classes ever.

**-*-**

It was two minutes after the lunch bell when the roof doors opened, reviling Conan. Kaito immediately sat up as Conan put a bento in front of him. He gave Conan a suspicious look before opening the food and testing it. "It's not poisoned." Conan laughed and sat down next to the other teen. "Despite what you might think, I don't hate you enough to kill you."

"So why do you have an extra bento?" Kaito asked as he picked up the chopsticks that Conan had left for him and started eating.

"You're quite predictable when you want to be. I kind of figured that you'd pull something today." Conan answered honestly. "I wanted to make peace. There are only so many times I'm going to take your pranking lightly. So I made an extra Bento and I had planned on locking you up here for half the day. Which I did, I really wasn't expecting you to put a dress of all things on me." Conan ran a hand through his already messy hair. "I also wasn't expecting you to freeze up like that when I picked pocketed you. Who knew you were so embarrassed by close proximity." Conan smirked at him.

Kaito was at a lost for words, Conan had him completely figured out in a matter of a week. Even Aoko wasn't even sure what he'd do on what day. He didn't know if he should be flattered or completely scared. Conan started eating his own bento as Kaito tried to think about everything Conan had said. Kaito smiled widely and looked over at Conan, if Conan wanted some relief, Kaito would let him, but Kaitou Kid was a whole different story! It was risky, but if someone like Conan was chasing after him, maybe those people that killed his father would be found by the rather intelligent teen. From what he read in newspaper articles about Edogawa Conan, he used to have a whole group that did nothing but solve crimes. "Okay, I'll lay off then, no hard feelings?"

Kaito almost felt like blushing when Conan gave him a soft smile and a nod. Gosh, why did he want to blush from that? It almost felt like how he used to feel when he saw Aoko smile.

**-Chapter Four End-**

(The following Information is from Jewelry-r-us (dot) com: **The Star of India**

This gemstone is a massive 536-carat blue cabochon-cut star sapphire. It is believed to be the largest cut sapphire in existence. It now sits in the American Museum of Natural History in New York in the Morgan-Tiffany Collection.

In Chapter five we are featuring this jewel as Kid's heist.

The museum is Mitsui Memorial Museum, this is located in the Tokyo area of Japan. It is a real museum, go look it up! It's fun research!)

_It's when the lights are on you, and the crowd is cheering that it makes everything that you've just done, so much fun. The rush of the chase, the feeling of that night's heist in your pocket; then the rush of free falling several feet before ejecting the hand glider. _

_The best things about this show time; is the challenge that the small detective managed to give you. _

_It's just a shame that you've never gotten to tell him that you knew; but you're pretty sure that he's always known. Probably even known your identity. After all you were friends with his parents. _

_Maybe one day, he'll even challenge you're beloved son._

**Chapter Five**

**-**

Inspector Nakamori was looked at the newest Kid number, which was nothing but numbers. He couldn't believe this. It was nothing but numbers and a 'cute' little Kid drawling at the bottom of the page. He then swore to kill Kid the next time he saw him. He scratched his head. The note seemed simple enough, as long as the code was really going to be in English. He was so screwed if it wasn't.

The Code:

First Line: 15 14 – 4-28-2010:9- 23 9 12 12 – 2 5 – 20 1 11 9 14 7 – 20 8 5

Second Line: 19 20 1 18 – 20 8 1 20 – 9 19- 3 21 18 18 5 14 20 12 25- 12 15 3 1 20 5 4

Third Line: 9 14- 13 9 20 19 21 9 – 13 21 19 5 21 13-

Fourth Line: 9 – 23 9 12 12- 2 15 13 5- 23 8 5 14- 20 8 5- 8 1 14 4 19-

Last Line: 13 5 5 20- 20 8 5- 19 20 1 18 19- 20 15 7 5 20 8 5 18

-1412

He really hated Kaitou Kid sometimes! Seriously leaving him with nothing but numbers as a clue.

-*-

Conan had found the Kaitou Heist note in his mailbox that morning and almost laughed at how simple it was. He guessed that Kid really wanted him to show up. Couldn't kid have spaced it out better then:

15144282010

Line 1: 92391212 – 25 – 201119147 – 2085

Line 2: 1920118 – 208120 – 919- 3211818514201225- 1215312054

Line 3: 914- 1392019219 – 13211952113-

Line 4: 9 – 2391212- 215135- 238514- 2085- 8114419-

Line 5: 135520- 2085- 192011819- 201575208518

-1412

Inspector Nakamori had probably gotten a much clear notice then he did. He chuckled as he took the note to school with him. Nakamori looked over his shoulder when she and Kaito had managed to catch up with him. She scolded at the note. "I can't believe him! Ohhh my dad will totally catch him!" She declared with a confident smile, then frowned. "Mouri-kun how did you get that note? Otou-san gotten one last night."

Conan smirked, "I left him with a message the last time I confronted him on Beika museum. I guess he finally wants an answer. Well at least I have something to do in class now." Kaito had started acting up like a little fan-boy at the mention of Kid, which in turn ended up with Aoko whipping out her magical mop-fu on the boy.

_April 28; I can't wait._ Conan thought sarcastically as he followed the pair into the school.

-Chapter Five End-

_Okay this code is so easy! Feel free to give the answers in the reviews! If you really want to challenge yourself use Conan's note. It's much harder without spaces. I probably used the easiest riddle in the world._


	4. Chapters Six and Seven

_First things first, I've had several private reviewers with no way to respond to them, so here's my responses and answers to them. Please remember if you leave me with a question please leave an e-mail that I can contact you with. I don't mind private reviewers, I just feel bad when I can't respond right away. One of the following reviewers actually pointed out a major typo, involving one of the numbers of Conan's code. One the fourth line, It should be 315135 not 215135. Thank you for being patience about the update, this actually would have been up right after chapters two and three if it wasn't for my stubbornness of wanting someone to tell me the answer of the code. Heh. So Thank Mystery-san for loving a good code! I just didn't want to ruin the code for anyone legitimately wanting to solve the code. Since someone did, I figured that it's be okay to now post the chapter. Please enjoy. You may skip the next part if you wish, it is the responses to my private reviewers._

To my first private reviewer, Shinigami-san:

I'd like to thank you for reviewing and actually reminding me to introduce Kaito and Aoko to Kogoro! I'd almost forgotten to do that! Thank you! Since the code will be reviled in this chapter I will answer your questions regarding the code. Yes it does have something to do with the ABCs…I'm not that good with riddles as you'll see when the number part of the code is reviled. I just wanted to make it a little more complicated, I'm gonna have to look up a riddle book or code book. I completely wish I could do a picture code! That would be totally awesome! It's completely possible for this code to be completely over used. It's the simplest code to think of while at the same time, the longest to get finished. I hope to see you in future chapters!

To the second private reviewer; Tenten-san:

Actually I did get the idea about the time line from that story. I'm actually really sad that it wasn't updated in like forever! Of course, the pure idea of messing with the timeline has been killing me for several months now. It's a completely different story from RedHerring's, I promise that. I'm very glad that you like the story and I'll continue to work on my grammar for you. I'm just not really all that great with it, or I put the sentences on purpose that way. So it's okay if you'll like to nick and pick at it, I don't mind. Do I really have the characters in character? Wow. I really wasn't trying that hard for that. Thank you! Overall I'm thrilled for your comments, and I'm glad you've been enjoying the story. I hope you'll continue reading. If you have any further questions feel free to ask, I won't mind answering.

To my final private reviewer; Mystery-san:

Omg! I didn't even notice that! I must have pressed 2 instead of 3, I'm sorry! I'm so glad that you've solved the puzzle! It makes me so happy that someone wanted the challenge! I thank you once again for catching that! But you've got it completely right! Congrats! I guess I really did make it really easy then. Oh well, I never said I was a whiz at riddles. Trust me, I'm not going to be as evil as to hold off a chapter for a whole week like that when I have most of it written. Though that does sound like a good idea! Hmm, maybe for future heists? Opps, there activates my evilness.

* * *

_Between two evils, I always pick the one I never tried before._  
_**Mae West**_

_**-*-**_

_He could remember standing on the roof waiting for the other to come smashing through the doors. He waited there for hours, the other never showing, at a point the other's that were with him left, knowing that he was mature enough to get home on his own. He promised that he'd leave soon. _

_He still stood there on the roof as the sun peaked over the horizon, and tears ran down his face. _

_It was then that he knew the other was gone. Someone else that had been like family to him in some twisted way, and the tears continued to fall. It was in the sunrise that he promised that he'd find Kuroba's son and tell him all about Kid. He'd only tell him when the time was right._

_When the crows that chased Kid was put to sleep._

-

**Chapter Six**

**-**

Conan was pretty sure that his Otou-san was about to blow a gasket; he had hoped that it wouldn't kill the older man; after all he loved him in his own way. How was he to know that Kogoro was going to be home early? It wasn't like he asked Nakamori and Kuroba to stay; they just kind of made themselves at home while he got busy translating the code. He really should have warned Kogoro about Aoko, but he had assumed that the other man knew since he worked in the same building as Inspector Nakamori. He felt kind of guilty for not telling his adopted father about Nakamori when the man's eyes narrowed and then glared at him.

"Otou-san! Umm…this is Nakamori Aoko-san and this is Kuroba Kaito-san, They live right down the street from here." Conan introduced them, "Nakamori, Kuroba, this is my father, Mouri Kogoro."

The old man managed to give them a smile, "I didn't know you've made friends already, Conan." It was the tone in his voice that promised that he'd be making the man's favorite dinner weather he liked it or not. It took Kogoro several minutes of trying not to stare at the teenaged girl that looked so much like his daughter for him to finally notice that he also had a Conan clone in the house. He looked between the two and instantly noticed the slight differences between the two.

Nakamori was the first to stand up and shake Kogoro's hand. "I'm so glad to finally meet you! Conan has said so much about you!" Kuroba copied Nakamori right down to her voice as he shook the other man's hand. The obviously mischievous teen cut out the act at the glare of the girl. Kogoro looked back over to Conan and noticed that he was working on some sort of code. He crouched down next to the living room table as the other two sat back down. "So what's this?"

"A Kid heist notice…I found it in the mailbox addressed to me, Otou-san. I've got it mostly figured out, do you wanna take a crack at it?" Conan smirked; he knew how much the older man hated number codes. He watched as the older man's face twisted in disgust at the letter filled with numbers.

Kogoro patted his adopted son on the back, "Nah, I'm just gonna leave you kids to it!" with that, Kogoro made his way to his room to watch T.V, and pretend that he just didn't see his daughter's clone sitting in his living room. He'd probably have to send Conan out later for more cigarettes, but that was okay, it's been forever since he'd seen Conan actually bring friends into the house. Any house.

"There completed!" Conan cheered as he held out the notebook paper that now had the answer to Kaitou Kid's code. It really hadn't taken him long to figure out, just forever to translate.

_On April 28, 2010:_

_I will be taking the star that is currently located in Mitsui Museum._

_I will come when the hands meet the stars together._

_-Kaitou Kid (1412)_

"Wow, Mouri-kun! You're really good at things like this!" Kaito said happily; though inside he was kind of disappointed that it had only taken the other about several good minutes to figure out the code, and one good sit down to rewrite it. Conan gave him a smirk, and continued to translate the 'riddle'. "Well, at last he made this simple, It's obvious that he's taking some jewel that involves star or has star in it's name. I'd have to look up or actually visit the museum to be absolutely sure. Of course the time's going to be midnight, that was even easier." In a matter of seconds, Conan had made him feel completely stupid. Was dad really that good at riddles? Or was Conan was just that good at solving riddles?

"So what are you guys doing on the 28th?" Conan asked.

Kaito and Aoko were kind of shocked that Conan asked them, "School?"

"That's a shame, I was thinking of visiting my Aunt in Beika next Wednesday, and I thought maybe one of you would like to come with me?" A way out of going to school? Kuroba Kaito wouldn't pass that by!

And thus, Kaito agreed to meet Conan at the bus stop a week from now.

**-*-**

Kaito was waiting rather impatiently for Conan at 7 in the morning, he yawned widely as the other came running up to him with a small gym bag in his hands. Kaito didn't comment, since he had his own, for more obvious reason. Conan smiled at him, "Were you waiting long? I had to wait for Otou-san to leave."

"It's no problem, but why did you ask for me to come?"

"The museum that the kid heist is near my aunts house. I do remember you saying that you're a major Kid fan." Kaito felt a slight blush rise on his face; that Conan would actually bother to remember something like that; even though it was just a cover he made for his night job. He felt kind of happy about it. These feelings just weren't healthy for him. Especially if he wanted Conan to challenge him during his night job, the bus arrived and the boarded.

It was a bit of a walk from the bus stop to Conan's aunts house. It was huge! Kaito was still gaping at the house as Conan took his hand and tugged him though the gate. "Close your mouth, flies aren't that tasty." Kaito obeyed for now and felt another blush coming on as he noticed Conan's hand on his. Conan let go of his hand to get the keys out of his pockets and unlocked the door. "Oba-san!" Conan yelled out loudly in the large house. He saw the evil grin on Conan's face as Kudou Yukiko came running down that stairs. "Conan-kun!" She tackled Kaito in a giant hug as Conan dodged.

Kaito blushed as the older woman started covering him in kisses. He knew that this was some sort of twisted plot that Conan had going! "Uhh…I'm not Conan!" Kaito cried trying to get the older woman off of him. The women backed away for a moment, and then gasped, "Kaito-chan! It's been forever!" Then he was once again showered in kisses. Conan looked slightly confused at his aunt as she gave Kaito one more kiss on the forehead and moved on to him. "Ack, cut it out!" Conan cried as he tried to get away from the older woman.

Kudou Yusaku came down the stairs to see what the commotion was about and looked a little surprised when he saw Kaito and Conan, who was being smothered by his wife. He cleared his throat and his wife let go of his once son, who gave him a relived look, then started questioning Yukiko. "You know Kuroba?" Yusaku smirked as he just realized who the other boy was. "Of course!" Yukiko sing-songed. "He'd Kuroba Toichi-sans son! You remember him, don't you Conan-kun? Kuroba-sensei was the one that taught me about disguises back when I was first an actress in high school! Him and Kaito-chan had visited America when Yusaku and I used to live there! There was even a huge Kaitou Kid heist back then! You whined on the phone forever when you had found out about it."

Now he remembered that, he was so pissed that Kaitou Kid went to America without leaving a note to him! He wanted to go to that heist! It involved several different gem stone collections in the History Museum in California. "So that's how you met Kuroba. I didn't whine, I was just a little upset back then that he hadn't contacted me." Conan frowned at Yukiko as they moved to the living room with a silent Kaito. Yusaku was smiling at them as he followed. "Conan, I do believe you really did whine to yo- Yukiko about it for hours. I remember because during the whole time, Kaito had gotten bored and ended up destroying half the library in our house in America. "

"I did?" Kaito asked, not really that surprised that he was up to his antics at that age. Yusaku mocked a sad look, "Yup, the whole extra Sherlock Holmes series we had went up in flames. Yukiko actually managed to distract you by putting on the Kid Heist that was playing on the news. I remember you complaining that it wasn't in Japanese." Kaito smile and sat down on the couch next to Conan. Kaito thought back to the time, and did remember meeting Yukiko at the airport. He didn't remember much of his time in America. He had gone with his father because his mother was taking care of a relative at the time. Wow, talk about six degrees of separation. "So how are you related to Mouri-kun?" Kaito asked curiously. He had so many questions, about Conan and his father.

Yukiko smiled, "He's our distant nephew! Isn't he just adorable?" With that Conan was once again engulfed in a bear hug. Conan groaned and shoved the woman off of him, rolling his eyes as he then glanced at Kaito. The teen had a look of happiness. Conan had looked up Kuroba several days ago, before he had gotten the heist note; of course. He had planned on asking Kaito if he had wanted to come with him to visit his aunt and uncle in Tokyo, but with the Kid heist in play, it made it so much easier to drag Kaito to his former home.

When he had looked up Kaito; he had found that Kaito was indeed related to Kuroba Toichi, someone he was more then acquainted with. Kuroba Toichi was the first person he suspected of being Kid when he first meet him during one of Kuroba's many visit to his once mother. He had gotten along with the older man quite well, and had come to look up to him as a father figure. He was positive that the man was disappointed when he learned that Shinichi wasn't the only child that held no interest in magic. Kuroba had tried on several occasions to teach Conan any type of magic. The best thing that he'd learn was pick-pocketing another magician. Conan smiled at remembering the older man.

He also knew that his parents knew Kuroba so much better then him. As he watched Kaito he knew he made the right decision about bringing him here. He knew the other boy would love to learn more about his father, especially since the man had left him at such a young age. "I'll go make tea for us!" Yukiko said as she got up. "Then how about we tell you everything we know about your father, Kai-chan!" Kaito nodded wanting to know more about his father from this family; he had far to few memories.

Kaito leaned over to Conan, "They remember me, but can you tell me who they are?" He whispered.

Conan chuckled, "Sorry, The woman is Kudou Yukiko, she was a famous actress, and the man is Kudou Yusaku, he's a famous writer. I don't really remember Kuroba-sensei that much, but Oba-san absolutely loved him. I thought that maybe you'd like to talk with them." Conan scratched his cheek, "I hope you don't mind. That's why I also wanted Nakamori-san here as well, only incase you'd be upset or something…" Of course, Nakamori-san was extremely worried about her attendance then to risk a day skipping. Maybe he should have explained it to her.

Kaito shook his head with a smile, "No, thank you, Mouri-kun. Really this means a lot to me."

**-*-**

Angel opened her front door to the noises of talking coming from the living room. Being the curious child that she was raised to be; she slowly walked to the living room, leaving her book bag at the door. She peeked into the crack of the door to see two of her Conan-Nii-san. She couldn't believe it! There were two of him! Oh boy! Did that mean that he'd be able to live with her and Uncle Mouri? She happily opened the door, barging in on the deep discussion that was going on and tackle hugged her nii-sans. "Nii-san! I so happy that your home! It so great that there are two of you!" Conan laughed at how cute Angel was being and hugged her back. "Angel-chan! There's only one of me, this is Kuroba Kaito, he's a friend of the family."

"Ooohhh," the little girl said dramatically, "Well that's okay! Your still here! Yay!" Angel continued to cling on to Conan as the boy patted her head.

"Angel-chan, Your Mama and Papa are talking with Kaito-kun so let's go up and play detective! Okay?" He glanced at his once parents, and then with their nods he picked up Angel and carried her out of the room. He'd let them talk, it's not like he really needed to be reminded of Kuroba-sensei. He kept those memories in a special place, just like he did with the memories of Ran. He carried Angel to her room that was across of the one that he still used from time to time. When he visited his 'aunt and uncle'. The girl's room was in different shades of purples and she even had matching sheets and comforter. He tried to set her down on the bed, but the young child clinged to him. "Nii-san, Do you know a Shinichi?"

Conan frowned, "Why are you asking that Angel-chan?"

"I saw Mama looking at a photo book the other day. She looked so sad, so I went and looked at it too, and it was a picture of a teen that looked just like you! But I think the name read Shinichi!" Conan smiled sadly at her and sat on the bed with her.

"I'm sure when your older, your Mama will tell you all about it, okay?"

"Okay!" She said brightly, once again smiling.

Conan just hoped that she wouldn't bring this up again, at least not for a long time. He felt a pang of guilt about his mother, but there was really nothing to do. Shinichi had died ten years ago.

**-Chapter Six End-**

_He climbed up the bookshelves and saw some really thick books. They looked just right for burning! He was sure that Auntie and Uncle Kudou wouldn't mind, after all they had so many other books. He tosses a few down and then jumped down himself. He just wanted to make some Smores for when his father got back. Or at least that was his excuse he used when both Kudous found him in the backyard roasting some marshmallows that he had found in the kitchen. _

_He was only relived that they didn't tell his father about the book burning, instead Auntie had fallen into a fit of laughter, and Uncle had looked quite depressed. _

_He remembered them saying something about a Shinichi being murderous about the books that he'd burned. He smiled at them, tilting his head, confused why he wasn't getting yelled at for burning the books. His mama usually scolded him when he did something like that. Instead they sat down next time him and joined in the smores making. He just shrugged and continued to get covered in melted sugar and chocolate. _

**-**

**Chapter Seven**

**-**

Kaito was little sad to leave when eight o'clock rolled around, but Conan still wanted to get a good look at the museum that he had cased the other week, and Kaito had a heist to do. He'd have plenty of time to visit the Kudous, after all they had invited Conan and him to spend the night. He looked over at Conan as they walked towards the museum and noticed that he was wearing thick-framed glasses. "I didn't know you wore glasses," Kaito said breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah, I usual wear them when I go to a Kid Heist." Conan said, not really explaining the glasses themselves. No one needed to know that they had night vision and binoculars built into them, not to mention a tracking system. "You know, you could have stayed behind if you wanted too."

Kaito smiled brightly, "And miss a Kid heist? Besides we are going back later right? You promised the little miss that you would."

Conan once again scratched his cheeks as he blushed. "I guess your right. You don't mind waiting for me in the crowd, I'm going to wait inside of the museum for Kaitou Kid, I'm sure Inspector Nakamori will let me in."

"No, I don't mind." In fact, I'll be happy for an excuse to separate from you during the heist. Kaito thought as they separated at the entrance of the museum.

**-*-**

Kid smirked as he saw his goal waiting for him, shining as if saying, "Come and take me!" And that's what he did when the clocks rang mid-night, causing the lights to go out. He could here Nakamori cursing someone out to get the lights back running.

The game was on.

A few glitter bombs here, a pile up there, and a flash bomb before heading up the stairs. He had felt lucky that he managed to get most of the taskforce stuck in some glue slime, because Conan had left him presents all over the stair well. He managed to dodge most of them, and the ones that he did set off only made loud noises. He made it to the roof door in no time, and knew that Conan would be out there with a soccer ball, waiting for him.

**-*-**

Conan felt a sense of deja vu as he waited at the rooftop for Kaitou Kid. He had set-up several traps for the thief along the stairwell. He pressed the button on the side of his glasses activating the night vision and looked around for any of the crows that usually were after the Kid. After finding none, he relaxed slightly and waited. He heard several of the traps go off on the unsuspecting Kaitou, and almost laughed. This Kaitou still had a lot to learn. He turned, soccer ball on hand as the doors opened revealing Kaitou Kid, putting the Star of India into his inner pocket. He aimed and sent the soccer ball flying at the thief. The thief looked up and gave him a cocky smile as he easily dodged the soccer ball.

"I was wondering where you went off to, Tantei-san." The kid mocked at him.

Conan was impressed, the thief had expected the soccer ball, it seemed that he was getting better. "There are no crows, Kid-san. What are you looking for?"

Kid didn't let his shock show through the poker face; instead he smiled on as if he expected the question that Conan had asked him. "Isn't that for you to figure out, Tantei-san? After all you're the detective." He dodged another soccer ball. "Tantei-san, I went through a lot to invite you here, and you didn't really participate, I was quite sad." It wasn't as if he didn't have fun with his usual taskforce, it was just a _shame _that Hakuba had to leave for England the day before he sent out his notice. He just didn't want both Conan and Hakuba going after him together just yet. Not till he knew how Conan worked, but Conan wasn't really helping him there. Conan smirked, and lifted up his arm showing a watch. _Oh, what was he going to do with the big bad watch? _

Kaitou barely missed the needle that shot out of the watch; instead hit Inspector Nakamori, who had just made it up the stairs. He heard Conan swear under his breath as Inspector Nakamori hit the ground, completely out. "Oh, that a cool toy, Tantei! But on that note, I've got to go now!" Kaitou Kid jumped off the building and into the cheering crowd, activating his glider on the way down.

"Well that was really smooth." Conan muttered under his breath as he looked down at the sleeping Inspector. "I wonder if he's going to be pissed off at me again." Conan dragged the man out of the doorway and leaned him against the wall. Maybe be he could get away with telling him that it was Kaitou Kid that knocked him out? It seemed that Conan would have to get serious with this new Kid if he wanted to bother catching him. He waited for another officer, who showed up covered in gold glitter, and left Nakamori-san with them. He had to get back to Kaito, before the other teen did something out of boredom.

As for Kaito, he got lucky that Conan had to wait for 15 minutes before someone found him and the other Inspector.

**-*-**

The first thing that Kaito noticed after the heist was that Conan looked overly tired for his age. The next was that it appeared that he got a scolding for using a tranquilizer on a Kid's heist. Turned out that Nakamori remembered Conan shooting it at him. Well, Kaito now knew what exactly the needle was. It just surprised him that Conan had those types of toys on him. Conan removed the glasses on their way back to the Kudou home, putting them in his inter jacket pocket. The final thing that he noticed was, even though Conan was quite tired, he seemed happier then normal.

Outside of the gate, in front of the Kudou house, Conan looked at him and smiled, "You know, I once thought that your father was Kaitou Kid. I didn't tell anyone about it, well besides Kid, of course. I was so sure back then. Of course, I was nothing but a child, but Kid took me seriously then. I expect nothing less now. So I should treat him seriously too, right?" He looked straight into Kaito's eyes, as if searching for something, then nodded to his self. "Come on, I bet your just as tired as I am!"

It was then that Kaito noticed that Conan was pulling up a cheerful mask for him. He wanted nothing more then to hug the other teen as he let them inside of the house. As Kaito settled down for the night, he wondered if Conan was always pulling up masks around him and others.

**-Chapter Seven End-**

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I hope that the heist was good. Of course, we'll finally start seeing Kaito trying to figure out the mystery that is Conan! Will Kaito be as good as a detective as he is a thief? We'll see! _


	5. Chapters Eight and Nine

_Kaito could feel eyes on him as he sat in the reception hall. He could no longer stand watching his mother cry over a closed casket, that contained…He blinked the tears away. He had to be strong for his Okaa-san. Kaito sat in the chair and watched people enter and leave. Outside of the building was gossip about Kid's disappearance, but Kaito was to worried about what currently went on around him, that information was useless. He wiped his eyes angrily and continued to look at the floor. None of this felt real! He looked up and saw a boy with glasses right in front of him. "Are you crying?" The glasses wearing boy asked, concerned. _

_Kaito shook his head; he didn't trust his voice. _

_The other boy just sighed and took the seat next to him. "It's okay," Kaito looked over at the shorter boy and tilted his head. "ya know, to cry." Kaito really wished he could get a clear look of the boy's face, but the glare off the glasses had made it hard. "I had someone really important die too. It's really hard, but I don't think he'd want you to be sad for so long. It's easier to erase the sadness after you cry." _

_With that, Kaito started bawling his little eyes out on the stranger's shoulders. He cried hard and long, falling asleep against the other boy when the tears had ran out. _

_When he woke up; the boy was gone._

**-**

**Chapter Eight**

**-**

It was almost five months later, and Kaito still had no information on Conan. He'd snooped and spied; ending up with absolutely nothing. If what the other boy said was true, his father probably had tons of information on Conan, but he felt like that was cheating. Looking through his father's files would be too easy of a find. It didn't help that Kaito felt more attracted to the boy as the days passed. It was almost as bad as when he had a crush on Aoko back in middle school, but worse! Thank god for the poker face or that boy would have him blushing every day.

Kaito knew he had it bad when he realized that instead of looking out at the freedom that the window mocked, he was watching Conan nibble on the end of his pencil as he paused in note taking and then would continue. Some days, this would cause him to forget to prank his poor classmates, and Hakuba would give him a suspicious look. Not that he would notice, he was to busy watching Conan to care. Behind him, Aoko would giggle at every sigh that he'd let out. If she giggled to loudly, Kaito would catch himself and go prank Hakuba or some other poor student.

Every once in a while Conan would just give him a weird look, as if asking if something was on his face. He had actually heard the teen ask Aoko at one point, making the girl laugh right at his face, causing Conan to blush.

Over the months, Conan had taken him with when he'd go to visit his aunt, uncle, and Angel-chan. The girl was so adorable, according to Yukiko, Angel looked exactly like Conan did at that age. Yukiko was just happy that her baby girl didn't need glasses like Conan had at that age. Kaito had actually learned more about Conan from the Kudou's then he had from Conan himself. The boy tended not to tell things about himself unless asked, where's he aunt just handed out information like candy.

Most of the times if was things he'd noticed himself, like the love for soccer, or a good mystery novel. He even found out that Conan was more of a dictionary about Sherlock Holmes then Hakuba was, and that scared him slightly. He never thought that someone would know more about Holmes then Hakuba, the world taught him new things every day. From Yukiko he had found out that Conan loved beef stew, and hated most sweet things. He had also found out that Conan had very little patience for the older woman, but a world of patience for Angel-chan.

He really couldn't blame Conan for that since the forty year old woman did act like she was the one that was seven sometimes. He got along with the Kudou's very well, though Yusaku did make him feel like he was constantly getting interrogated whenever he talked to the man. Then again, Conan had warned him that Yusaku used to be a consultant for the police in Beika.

But if was on a Kid heist that he learned just how ruthless Conan could be.

**-*-**

Kid had been expecting it sooner or later with his constant meddling, several shots were fired as soon as he set off the glider. He had been lucky though; Conan had tackled him just as the shoots were fired, covering him as the bullets flew in the air, over them. He felt his heart beat pick up as Conan sat on top of him, looking for the sniper. "You're such an idiot." Conan muttered softly, before getting off of the thief. He slowly made his way to the edge of the roof. "It's safe, you should be more careful. Strays are everywhere." He could distantly hear Nakamori yell into the radio about the shooting as he watched Conan walk away.

He'd never seen Conan so pissed before, and decided that he really didn't like that look.

**-*-**

It was on his third heist, challenging Conan, that he discovered that Conan couldn't tolerate the sight of blood. It was purely accidental, one of the officers accidentally cut themselves on some broken glass, and Conan had actually fainted. As horrible as it was to watch Conan fall to the ground, it was hilarious watching Nakamori run around like a chicken with his head cut off trying to figure out what exactly happened to Conan, of all people. Kaito had pinned it to be something like his weird Finny phobia.

When Conan woke up, he had actually said that he was a lot worse when he was little, and Nakamori had patted the teen on the head, as if he understood where Conan had gotten that weird phobia. Kaito had a guess, but he probably wouldn't ever know if it was from the millions of murders that Conan was dragged through as a kid or if it was the accident involving Mouri Ran.

**-*-**

Kaito was currently chilling in Conan's living room, messing with the T.V. as he waited for the other boy to bring snacks. According to Aoko, it was Conan's turn to baby-sit him, as if he needed babysitting! Aoko was just mad at him because her panties of the day were a baby blue, and he had commented it so to Conan. He needed to aggravate Aoko more often, he was getting rusty dodging the girls mop-fu. Conan brought out snacks and two cans of soda on a tray and set it down on the living room table, sitting down next to him.

"Has Kaito-chan been a good boy while I was in the kitchen?" Kaito glared at the other teen that snickered at his own joke. He totally didn't need to be babysat!

"Oh yes I have! Do I get cookies?" Kaito played along, making the other chuckle.

Over the course of the investigation of Mouri Conan, he had found that he liked his laugh the most.

Conan smiled at him and moved the plate of double chocolate-ty-chip cookies towards him, and this just made Kaito's day. Maybe he should let Conan baby-sit him more often. Conan had just made his day even better by putting on the best comedy movie ever on! He really should shower the other teen in hugs!

**-*-**

So when another month went by, and he was still curious about Conan; he decided that it was time that he looked in his father's filing cabinet. The special one located where he found out the biggest secret that his father hid from him. As he looked up at the towering filing cabinet, he just wondered how he was exactly going to find the information he was looking for. Heck, Kaito wasn't even sure what he was looking for.

He scratched the back of his head and moved forward to get to work.

**-Chapter Eight End-**

"_Tantei-kun, it's quite surprising to see you here." The thief dressed in white addressed the young boy that was waiting for him on the rooftop, just like all the other times._

"_Here, you might be interested in this." The young boy handed the moonlight thief a simple paper that had lists of words in English on it. _

"_What's this?"  
_

_The boy looked up at the moon, turning away from the thief. "Toi-sensei, you really should be with your family." Toichi knew why the boy was telling him this. That girl, Mouri Ran, had died just a few weeks ago, and as he could see the small boy in front of him looked terrible. The once neatly kept hair was ruffled, much like his son's, there were dark circles under his eyes, but at the same time, he looked like he was recovering. It probably helped that Mouri-san was constantly with him. This was the first time in three months that he's been able to get the boy by himself. "I've given up on looking for a cure, but I won't stop going after the crows." There was a but to the statement. It seemed that the once teen didn't want to say it out loud. He knew what he had waiting at home for him. _

_But he also knew that he'd be letting them down by giving up his search for Pandora. The search wasn't like the boys, it wasn't for revenge, and it was to stop a possibility of what could happen. He accepted all consequences that could/would happen. He managed to sneak up behind the small young man, and got to his knees hugging the boy to him. "I'm sorry, Shin-chan, but I can't give up. If you could, if anything would happen, you'd watch after Kai-chan, right?" _

_The boy trembled beneath his arms and he knew that the boy was crying. "I'm sorry." Was all he could say to him. He felt like he owed the teen something else, but he wasn't sure what. The boy just shook his head, the tears running down over rounded cheeks, Toichi continued to hold the boy to him. Shinichi was like a son to him, hell, Shinichi looked just like his son. He knew that Shinichi would take good care of Kaito should anything happen. Besides, Shin-chan had given him information that he'd been looking for a long time. He knew that Shinichi was just warning him out of concern. _

_That was the last night that Kuroba Toichi saw Kudou Shinichi._

**-**

**Chapter Nine**

**-**

Kaito was feeling a little frustrated at the chaos of his father's filing cabinet that is located inside of the Kid room. Not that he was any better at organizing anything, but he wasn't this bad. He was starting to think that maybe it was this unorganized for a reason. Just when he was about to give up he found it! He wasn't quite sure how he didn't find it right away since the file was massive! He looked at the label, slightly confused. It contained two names side by side.

Kudou Shinichi/ Edogawa Conan.

He just shrugged and assumed that his father had just but the two files together since Conan was distantly related to the Kudous. He flipped through the files on Kudou Shinichi; during his skimming a picture fell out of the folder and landed on the floor. He reached down from where he as sitting and grabbed the photo. It was a picture of Conan, as he looked now, just in a different high school uniform. How was that possible? He flipped it over to see 'Kudou Shinichi' written on the back of the photo. He set it on the table in front of him, frowning; he pulled apart the files that his father had mixed together.

He really didn't like how these files were looking. There were messy notes all over the papers, it looked like his father didn't like the answers he found either. He managed to find a childhood photo of Conan, who was wearing thick black glasses that covered half of his face, and an old fashioned primary school uniform. Kaito was pretty sure that he was able to wear anything he wanted back then. On the back of the picture was written 'Edogawa Conan, Tantei-kun, A.k.a Kudou Shinichi'.

Kaito felt his temple's throb, how was that even possible? The dates on the photos was only months apart, and according to some of the pages, the two have been spotted together. Even though his father had suggested an imposter. It was at the end of the files that his father mentioned dressing up as Shinichi to help out Conan, and the boy had partially confirmed it to him.

So that made Conan what? _27 or something_? Who was Kudou Shinichi anyways? How did Conan end up like he is now? Ugh. Kaito was sure his brain had fried at some point in his readings. Who ever Kudou Shinichi was, Conan wasn't him anymore, for some reason or another. How could he go about getting the answers that he wanted? It's obvious that his dad didn't even get an answer from the boy, and that was ten years ago. Maybe, he shouldn't have gone looking for more information.

As it was, his father had known so much about the boy, but yet nothing at all. He knew of a second identity that held a ten year difference from Conan, he knew that Identity's real name, he actually made friends with the detective, and he had found that the boy was somehow connected to the crows. Conan had asked him about crows too. Well, correction. Conan had told him that there were no crows. To bad the other teen was completely wrong. There were five crows. He supposed that the group might have been bigger ten years ago, but there were five that chased after him. They only went after him. He flipped the computer on and waited for it to boot. A bigger organization, maybe Conan had something with tearing the crows apart? He looked up crime rings takedowns and found the one he wanted. The take down managed to arrest over 100 members as well as take down the Boss of the group. No names were listed. Of course!

Kaito felt his headache grow; at this rate he wouldn't even be able to face school let alone Conan and Aoko. Kaito looked over and noticed a loose notebook page. He pulled it over to him and leaned back. On the page were not only a list of drugs (that had really random letter and number combinations as it's names), but also a list of possible Pandora locations written in Conan's neat handwriting. Obviously, Conan knew way more that he let on. Kaito leaned further into the chair with a sigh, why couldn't this be simpler? Couldn't Conan just come up and say 'hey I knew your father ten years ago and I might know the location of Pandora!'? Phht, that'd be to easy.

At least all the tests that Conan seemed to be setting on him made sense now. If Conan was really wrapped in this like him, he had to warn him about the remaining crows, and maybe get some answers to his questions. Kaito looked over to the filing cabinet, just how many secrets was his father keeping from him? He was really wishing that he knew what was on the tape that his father had set up for him.

**-*-**

Conan looked up from the files that his foster father had fallen asleep reading. It was a simple murder case, with the criminal running away from the scene. He pulled his notebook out of his book bag and left his father tons of hints to go by. He smiled sadly down at the files; the solving the crime was rather bittersweet. Though, solving any crime left a nasty taste in his mouth. He left the notes in the file where his father would find it. He guessed that the older man was used to finding things like that here and there.

He leaned back on the couch and looked up at the moon that was shining in from the window. He brushed a hand through his bangs and watched the shadows caused by the soft light. Solving the crime from the file was so much more of challenge then it was to go to the scene and solve it. Then again, he was now a useless detective at crime scenes. He couldn't even stand the sight of blood anymore, let alone the criminals themselves. He got up, took the cover from the couch that he was sitting on, and covered his father with it. He smiled as the old man grumbled something that sounded like 'thank you' and rolled over facing away from him.

Conan yawned widely, barely covering it as he walked to his room. He opened the door to what he'd have to say, unpleasant surprise. Kaitou Kid was there, sitting on the chair closest to his desk. "Kid-san, It's a surprise." He was sure that Kaito would have left him alone for a while after visiting the Kudou's and the heists, guess he was wrong. After all, he had practically told Kaito that he thought he might be Kaitou Kid, at least Conan thought he had. Of course, Kid would come looking for some sort of answer. It was then that Kaito held up a piece of notebook paper.

"Tantei-san, you know more then you're willing to tell me." the voice was neutral, Conan wasn't sure if maybe Kaito was mad for keeping him in the dark or what. Conan closed his door quietly, and walked over to his closet. "Do you know a Kudou Shinichi, Tantei-san?"

"Hmm, Shinichi-nii-san died years ago, Kid-san." Conan answered, not really lying, not really telling the truth. "I guess you did some research, eh, Kid-san?" Conan found the pajama's that he decided to wear for the night in the bottom drawer. He walked over to the bed and set the clothes down, Kid watching him the entire time, as if observing him. "You're much more direct then the first. Toi-sensei always thought my whole life was one giant jigsaw puzzle he could solve." Kaito felt a little guilty, with the tone that Conan was using, but continued to stare as the other boy just changed in front of him, glad that the shadows that the moon was creating hid his blush that he really couldn't hide.

"Tantei-san, I did do some research, there was a whole file on you as well as Kudou-san." He watched as Conan tensed up at the hint of a file. It was like Conan was worried about what he'd found out. "I have a few questions, that just won't leave me."

"It's safer if you just stop."

Kaito blinked, that wasn't the response that he was expecting. He couldn't tell how the other was feeling, bangs covering his eyes.

"The ones that killed Toi-san are in jail or dead. That's what matters, no one even knows if Pandora exists anyways. If you want to carry on the legacy or something, stop stealing jewels. I don't want you to end up like Toi-sensei." Conan could feel the tears burning against his eyes. He was over this. It's been years since Toichi and Ran had died. Yet, meeting Kaito just brought all of those feelings back. It hurt him to tell Kaito the same things he had once warned Toichi, it made his heart heavy with guilt and pain.

Now in the dark green pajamas, he turned back and looked Kid in the eyes. "I refuse to let you die. You make it so hard to keep you safe, you know." Conan smiled at the other teen; he walked up to and knelled down in front of Kaito. "So, Kid-san-" He grabbed a hold of the white gloved covered hands and turned them palm facing up, sliding his hands over them. "How much do you actually know? How much more are you looking for?" Conan looked up at him, monocle gleaming at him, violet eye calculating as it watched him. Conan blinked as Kid bend forward, just inches from his face. The other boy looked just as sad as he knew he looked. He was just so tired. "Tantei-san, I-" The thief leaned forward enough that their foreheads were touching. "I've didn't mean to make you so sad." Lips pressed against his softly. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, the thief was gone, without getting any answered questions.

Conan touched his lips, and blushed, looking out the opened window.

Kaito liked him?

Since when?

Just like that Kaito had managed to completely whip out Conan's mind, making him feel more tired then ever before.

**-Chapter Nine End-**

_Hope you enjoyed the chapters! See you guys again soon! _

_PS: If Chapter Eight and Nine are a little weird, that's because I wrote Nine before I wrote Eight. I don't even know how I managed that one. _

_The following is a review response to Anie-san:_

_  
Actually, I'm kind of surprised that I haven't run into any Ran and Shinichi fans. Everyone was a little sad that I had killed her off, but it was needed for this story. I'm really glad that your enjoying the story so far and hope to hear from you again._

_  
See you in future chapters:_

_  
Shingo_


	6. Chapters Ten and Eleven

_He sat in the vehicle, waiting for the call that his contact in the FBI promised him if he agreed to completely sit out on the mission. In the mini-van he could hear the sounds of gunshots and sounds of sirens. He still sat there waiting; Ai had told him that he was starting to think smart. Really he couldn't bear to leave Mouri all by himself in the world. Besides, he was sure that if the old man had found out about this, he'd be skinned alive._

_No, he sat here because he had to keep promises this time. He couldn't risk his life wastefully. To many people counted loved and cared for him. He glared at the video's that were sent in from hidden cameras on the agents uniforms._

_No, he'd sit here and alert them to what he could see compared to them._

_He'd keep each and everyone safe._

_It's the best that he could do._

**-**

**Chapter Ten**

**-**

Conan sighed, and then huffed before finally rolling onto his back, he couldn't sleep in if it killed him. He sat up and listened to the sounds of the empty house. His father had probably left for work and had let him sleep. He looked at the clock, yup, he was skipping school. Well, for the better. He had no idea what to say to Kaito. The boy had kissed him and as Kid! Well, that explained all of Kaito's staring for the past months. God, why didn't he notice!? It was so obvious now that he knew. He bet that everyone but him knew. That's how it always worked; the only person that he'd noticed that had feelings for him was an eight-year-old girl. It had been so obvious that she favored him. He was just happy that Ayumi had managed to get over him in the ten years that they attended school together. In fact, from the last e-mail that he had received from the girl, she was now dating Genta. He'd always thought that's how it'd end up.

Ugh, he was getting distracted from his main problem, Kaito's feelings. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy the other's company, he just wasn't so sure if he could put those feelings out on the line again. Though he could give the boy credit for worming into his heart as a dear friend in a matter of months. Kaito reminded him of Toichi; but the boy defiantly had his own form of spunk. He could feel the smile come to his face. Yeah, the teen did manage to make him smile more then he had in forever. In fact, his father had mentioned something about it not to long ago. He sighed again and rolled on to his stomach and glared at the headboard of his bed. There was just something about Kaito that he couldn't blow off, but he…He finally sat up in the bed, and looked at the clock once more, it was now Noon.

Maybe he could make it to the afternoon classes, he never did good just sitting around.

**-*-**

Kaito was worried when Conan didn't show up for school in the morning. His lips still tingled from the kiss that he'd stolen from the other teen. He sighed depressed once again; he knew that Aoko was shooting him a worried look as his head hit the desk. How was he going to explain that to Conan? He couldn't believe he did that! He had wanted answers! Not to go and kiss the other boy! He sighed again for the nth time that day. This time, everyone was watching him.

He was so useless when it counted. He banged his head against the desk again, earning more stares.

"I don't show up for a half a day and you go and try to give yourself brain damage?" A voice said in a sarcastic tone.

"Conan!" Kaito said excitedly and he quickly popped up to see the other teen standing over his desk. "I-I"

Conan scratched his cheek and a blush started forming over his cheeks, "Um…How about we talk about _that _after school? It's bad enough I went and skipped half of the day." Conan sat down in his seat as the lunch bell rang, and faced ahead. Conan glanced at him, and he nodded.

It didn't seem like Conan was mad at him.

**-*-**

Kaito was actually surprised to be lead to his own house after school by Conan. He was even more surprised when Conan had snatched the spare key from the Fairy pot that his mother loved, and opened his front door. In fact, Kaito had gone and followed the other boy all the way up to the Rec room that held the giant painting of his father on the wall.

"It's in here right?" Kaito blinked dumbly at Conan's question, and the other teenager just sighed. "I wanna see this file that your father had on me." Well that explain why they were at his house, but it didn't explain why Conan knew where the spare key to the house was.

"How did you figure me out?" Kaito asked.

Conan took a seat, "I knew your father, and what he classified as a night job." Normally Conan would pull the 'Deny Deny Deny' card, but if Kaito really had a file all about him, then Kaito knew everything. "You know that notebook paper that you had last night?" Kaito took a seat in front of Conan.

"Yeah, I found it in the file."

"I gave him the sheet of paper on the last night that I saw him alive. It was a few weeks later that he died in an "accident" caused by the crows."

"Then you're really?"

"Heh, Not anymore. Like I said, Kudou Shinichi died, years ago. I'm just Mouri Conan, nothing more, nothing less." Kaito hated the depressed look that had crossed the other's face, and moved on to the couch that Conan was sitting on. Kaito looked down at Conan's hand that was just resting on the knee of his leg, god how he wanted to hold it like Conan held his last night. "Kaito-kun, I really don't know what you want to know, and I don't understand why you'd…uh…" A blush covered Conan's face, Kaito thought that it was just so adorable, he bit his bottom lip as Conan subconsciously brought his hand up to his lips, but then quickly set it back down.

"I like you," Kaito said bluntly. "And I wanted to know more about you." Kaito looked over at the picture of his father before looking back at Conan. "I tried finding things about on my own, and I probably should have kept it that way. Most of the files were hard to read or even make sense, then again that's how the whole room is." It felt awkward saying anything about the secret room in the house, especially right in front of it. Kaito knew that Conan wasn't an idiot, though he was very oblivious to most social things. "I just wanted to know how close you used to be to Kid, so I could be more like that. Instead, I ended up finding a whole mess of things, and they are things that are probably best-left secret. I'm not going to say sorry for finding out though." Kaito smiled at the other. "Because I still like you and I don't care if you're really 17 or 27."

Conan listened to the teen, and smiled sadly. During the whole time that Kaito was talking, the boy was subconsciously moving closer to him, it made him feel nervous and anxious, his mouth went dry as he listened to him. He really couldn't remember why he was fighting against actually liking the other teen. He knew that it'd hurt more to see the smile gone from Kaito's face, then it'd be to actually let the smile continue. He was defiantly getting to soft in his 'old' age. "Kaito…thanks." The boy looked kind of put off for a second before looking confused.

"It's been a long time since anyone's gone digging into my past, or has even liked me more then a friend, and I'm flattered." The blush made it's appearance again. "I think, if you really want an relationship with me, it's going to have to go really slow." Conan licked his dry lips trying to moisten them, and then swallowed hard. "I've been thinking this whole time that you remind me of your father, but ya know, he's never once apologized for butting into my life. He's even managed to get me in trouble more then once." Kaito started watching him as he talked about his father. "It was like playing Cat and mouse, at first. He probably didn't want to alert me that he knew who I was, but it was never really said out loud. That was to dangerous at the time." Conan shifted; he felt way to open to be safe. He almost wished he still wore those damned glasses. "The first time I went to a Kid's heist as Conan, it was for the Black Star or something; Ran's friend Sonoko was from a wealthy company at the time, and they always had some weird gem or another."

Then he told Kaito about the heists that he's fought against the other's father with and when he was done with that, he told Kaito his story. About being shrunken with an experimental drug. He just hoped after everything, maybe, this would get him to stop. This would be a way to keep the other safe.

He doubted it though. Kaito was to much like his father to do that.

**-*-**

Mouri Kogoro waited nervously for his adopted son, who was now three hours late from school. He knew the boy had his own life and could take care of himself, but it didn't stop him from worrying when he was the first one to arrive home. He sat in the living room with the T.V. on, so not to alert Conan that, yes, he was secretly worrying the whole entire time. He was an overprotective father, what more could one expect of him. He just felt like something was going to go wrong today. He hated that feeling. So he sat there, twitching at every sound that passed the house, waiting for Conan to arrive home and make dinner. He'd make sure to question the boy about where he's been for the past…three hours and fifth-teen minutes! Maybe he should just order take out? It was already almost seven o'clock at night.

He lit up another cigarette and continued to glare at the T.V. as if it would tell him all the answers. Why couldn't children stay cute? Why did they have to go off and worry their parents' half-to death?

Kogoro let out a smoky sigh.

Maybe he should put a tracker on the teenager, then maybe he wouldn't be so worried. He jumped at the sound of the phone ringing, and ran for it.

**-*-**

Kuroba Chikage had heard noises coming from upstairs when she entered her home. She looked down at the shoes that were left at the front door, and noticed that not only was Kaito home, but he had brought a friend. She creped up the stairs and walked towards the Rec room. She smiled as she looked into the room and saw the two teens talking. She went back down the stairs and gathered a bowl of snacks and grabbed two soda's out of the fridge. She walked back up the stairs. It was great to see her Kaito-chan bringing friends over again, she rarely even saw Aoko-chan anymore. Her brows frowned together, that boy looked so familiar, maybe it's because he looked a lot like Kaito? No, there are defiantly differences. Where have I seen him? She thought as she barged into the room with a tray of snacks and two cans of soda. "Sorry to bother you boys, but I thought you'd like something to drink."

Both boys looked slightly shocked at her rather sudden appearance. She smiled brightly at them as they both smiled meekly at her. "Uh, Thanks mom." She set the tray on the coffee table. "So who's this Kaito?" She watched as Kaito glanced at the other boy, who moved forward to properly introduce himself. "Mouri Conan, I live several houses down from here. I've moved here a couple of months ago." The older woman smiled brightly, "I'm pleased to meet you, Conan-kun. Kaito never brings anyone here anymore! It's so great to meet some of his new friends! You're going to stay for dinner, right?" The woman said cheerfully, not really leaving any room for argument before leaving to start dinner.

"She's bright." Conan said, kind of stunned.

"That's mom. I don't even think she introduced herself…" He gave Conan a weird look when the other boy started laughing. "uh…are you okay?"

"It's just, everything was so serious, and then bam, your mom pops in. It kind of popped all of the tension out of the room." Conan said stuffing away some of the giggles. Conan glanced at the clock, "Uh…I have to call Otou-san quick, he's probably worrying if he's home." Conan took out his blue cell phone and quickly dialed the number, and walked towards the window.

Kaito leaned back onto the couch and popped some of the cheese nips from the bowel in his mouth. He mulled over all the information that Conan had filled in. It was a lot, but most of it made sense. Conan had taken down most of the syndicate and only stragglers remained. Of course, technically it was the FBI that took down the Organization, but it was Conan pulling the strings where they needed pulling. According to Conan it was five months after the disappearance of Kid that the Organization finally went down.

Conan had admit to him that he'd contacted the FBI about snipers at the current Kid's heist after he was shot at the other month. He didn't mind that much as long as the FBI only went after the snipers and not him. In fact, he'd prefer it that way; he didn't like it when people got hurt on his heists. He had a 'No One Get's Hurt' policy for a reason, and evil snipers were defiantly breaking that rule. Conan had also confessed about knowing about his accomplice, but didn't know who it was.

Of course, Conan's finally confession about his real identity got him the most. The fact that Conan was actually twenty-seven, but only looked seventeen was confusing at best. The whole evil drug did work into the equation, and he had even said that the girl that made the drug had come up with a cure. So why wasn't Conan cured? Probably had to deal with Mouri Ran once again, just like the phobia and the Aoko staring.

Kaito was just happy that the boy was going to let him pursue a relationship with him, he reached down and took a couple more cheese nips and popped them in his mouth. To make it better, he'd gotten Conan to blush several times! He was just so adorable when he blushed. He opened the coke and took a sip.

"Kaito…" Conan tried to get the other's attention as the other was off daydreaming. He sighed frustrated, "Otou-san, I'm going to be spending the night here, yah, we have a lot to work on with the school project…I'm sorry…uh huh….yes I promise…I'm sorry about not calling sooner….yes…I'm sure they don't mind. Otou-san! It's Kuroba-san, nothing bad will happen! Yes. Yes. He said he'd let me borrow a spare uniform…yes. Yes. I'll see you tomorrow, Bye." He hung up the phone, and turned to his friend…boyfriend? He shook his head amused at the daydream-y look on Kaito's face. He smirked and walked up to the other; leaning over the boy. "K…A…I…T…O" He yelled really loudly, finally getting the other's attention.

The other smiled sheepishly when he realized that he was completely caught staring at Conan to the point of zoning out. "You don't mind me spending the night, right?" Kaito blinked, Conan was going to stay here? All night? He blushed at his thoughts, and Conan gave him an amused look. "Otou-san was kind of angry that I wasn't home when he got home. So I made up a little excuse…"

"I don't think mom will mind to much…" Kaito said after he finally blinked himself out of his thoughts. Conan was going to spend the night at his house! Gosh he felt like a fan girl! This gave him a perfect opportunity to get pictures of Conan sleeping! "I'll go ask her!" Kaito dashed off to the kitchen to go ask/beg his mother to let Conan stay.

"I wonder if this was such a great idea…" Conan wondered to himself out loud. He felt so light after telling Kaito everything. He still wasn't sure on what Kaito was planning or if he was still after Pandora. None of that really mattered at the moment; he'd worry about it later. He sat back down on the couch and reached for some cheese nips. It's been a long time since he'd had to tell the truth, and it actually felt really good. He leaned back on the couch, resting his eyes.

**-*-**

Kaito smiled softly when he found Conan asleep on the corner of the couch. He looked so adorable with a small smile on his face as he slept. Kaito smiled widely and crept into the room through the painting and grabbed the camera that he'd left in there, and quickly closed the door. He walked up close enough to get a good picture, and took one. He put the camera on top of the bookshelf, and grabbed the throw from one of the chairs, putting it over Conan.

Kaito wondered if telling him everything had burned the other 'teen' out. He crouched down in front of Conan and placed a kiss on his forehead. He then turned and left the room; he'd wake the other when dinner was finished. He was sure that Conan could use the nap. He had a lot to think over, anyways.

Conan opened his eyes slightly, blushing from the kiss that Kaito had placed on his forehead. He touched his forehead; it felt like it was burning from the kiss. The blush deepened and he covered his head with the cover. He'd remember to snatch the camera after he was done hiding from himself.

**-Chapter Ten End-**

_Kuroba Chikage had found her son, sleeping with his head in the lap of another small boy, who was listlessly sliding his hand through the other boy's messy hair. It was an adorable sight, and the look on the other's face was a fond look. She wiped her eyes, took a deep breath and walked up to them. _

"_Hello, are you one of Kai-chan's friends?" The boy had large black-framed glasses, which with a glare hid his eyes from her. He tilted his head, glare going way, showing bright blue eyes. The boy looked a lot like her boy, but behind the innocent look in the darker blue eyes, was an intelligence that shouldn't belong to an eight year old. He gave her a smile. "No, he just looked so sad, so I sat here with him. Was that so bad, Nee-san?" _

_She was taken a back at the polite boy, and smiled sadly back. "No, it's okay." The boy looked at his wristwatch, then nodded to himself. "Nee-san, I need to go, but I don't wanna wake him, can you sit with him?" She nodded, and helped move her son off the other boy, then took his spot. _

"_Nee-san, It's okay to be sad and it's okay to share that sadness with Kaito; he lost someone important too." With that the strange boy walked away, leaving her alone with her son, renewed tears burning her eyes. She looked down at the sleeping face of her baby and noticed dry tear tracks. She held back her tears, that boy had been able to comfort Kaito, when Kaito had needed her the most. It made her feel sad and grateful at the same time. Sad that it wasn't her comforting her son, but grateful that someone had been there._

**-**

**Chapter Eleven**

**-**

Dinner was great, better then great, he was surprised at how good Kaito's mother, Chikage, could cook. To bad he couldn't shake of the feeling of her staring at him as he ate. He remembered her from the funeral, and he hoped that she didn't. He was sure that he came off more then a little weird then. Not many eight year olds gave out words of wisdom and comfort. He was positive that she had no idea who he was then, so he assumed that Toichi-sensei never told her about him or his parents. He also had tried to keep out of her eyesight during the whole funeral, but had failed when he went to comfort Kaito. He really couldn't help him self as he watched the young boy on the brink of tears trying to be strong for his mother.

He looked up to catch her staring at him, looking confused; he smiled at her. "Is there something on my face?" He asked, making the poor woman blush and Kaito grin. It seemed that Kaito had noticed that his mother was staring at him.

"uh, no, dear, no. I've just been wondering if I've met you anywhere before." Conan gave her a charming smile; that Kaito remembered seeing him give Aoko when he was about to lie to her. "No, I don't believe so. We could have maybe bumped in on each other at the grocery store maybe?" This made Kaito curious, it seemed that Conan had met his mother before. It didn't surprise him at all, after all he already knew that the boy knew his father, so it was no surprise if he knew his mother as well, but maybe only as Kudou Shinichi. Another thing to ask now, and wondered if the boy would answer truthfully since it dealt with his other identity, Conan was very touchy when he talked about anything dealing with Kudou Shinichi.

Of course, Conan was always on his mind, sometimes not so innocent. He smiled as he watched his mother continue to think, then give up with a smile. "Maybe your right."

**-*-**

Conan helped clean off the table and put the leftovers away, and then joined Kaito in dish duty. " So how do you know my mom?" the messy haired teen asked Conan.

Conan gave him a smirk and continued to dry the dishes as Kaito handed them to him. "Maybe I'll tell you one day." He really hated those answers, but he could deal with it. It didn't mean that he wasn't going to whine and pout about not knowing. Kaito pouted as he handed another dish to the other teen. Conan only gave him an amused look. "We really did only meet in passing." But where was the question on top of Kaito's head.

Conan really did like being in Kaito's brain.

**-*-**

Conan couldn't believe how messing one room could be! There were magic tricks, paper, clothing, and god knows what else through out the room. Kaito just stood in the middle of the mess, looking like he wasn't sure where he was going to put it all. Conan shook his head and took a seat on Kaito's bed, and watched as the messy haired teen started shoving and pushing things into his closet.

"So how long has if been since the last time you cleaned your room?"

Kaito gave him rather cute 'confused' look, then pretended to be thinking before replying. "Don't remember, I don't think I've ever had to clean it."

Conan sighed as the door opened to Kaito's mother carrying a futon for him. "Kaito, how many times have I told you to clean this hole?" She smiled as she said this, as if she really didn't mean anything by it. She and Kaito set the futon up when there was finally a clean spot.

"I doubt there's any help for this hole." Conan told Chikage, making her laugh softly.

"I suppose that's right." Chikage agreed with him.

"Oi!" Kaito protested, "it's not that bad!"

Conan took a looked around the room, and shook his head, "No it's worse."

**-*-**

Aoko knocked on the door that morning, and as usual Chikage answered the door with a smile. "Aoko-chan! It's so great to see you!" The older woman let the girl into the house and into the kitchen. Here's were Aoko's day got a little weird, instead of seeing Kaito sitting at the table eating breakfast, it was Conan, at least she was positive it was Conan. "Mouri-kun, what are you doing here?" She felt very confused, and looked around for Kaito.

"Morning to you too, Nakamori-san" Conan greeted her with a smile. "He was here…"

Aoko let out a loud squeal as he skirt lifted up, "Oh, it's aqua! That's such a weird color today, Aoko!"

Conan just shook his head as he finished his toast, completely ignoring the mop-fu chase that had been started in the Kuroba kitchen. He'd punish Kaito better later, he smirked as he looked up and saw Kaito literally hanging from the top corner of the kitchen.

It was a real wonder that Aoko never has actually gotten a hold of Kaito through all these years. Maybe he should help her. He always wondered what damage Mop-fu could do. Hopefully it wouldn't be that much.

**-*-**

School was entertaining at best, between Kaito's pranks and Aoko's mop wielding after Kaito. Conan guessed that the world didn't end with reveling the whole truth after all. There were still lessons, Kaito was still pranking, Hakuba still had the personality of a rock, and he was still sitting next to Kaito, only now, Kaito tended to get fresh with him in between every period. He glared at the hand that was on his thigh, He gave an evil smile to the hand before brutally pinching the top of it. He heard Kaito whine loudly and quickly pull his hand away from Conan's personal space.

Aoko snickered behind Conan, it seemed that she was watching them. He turned to Aoko with a sad look, "Can't you help me control him?"

"Mouri-kun, I can let you borrow my mop, but you see how that goes."

Kaito tensed up, and thought about it. If Conan was almost dead on with a soccer ball, gods help him if Aoko actually let Conan chase him around with a mop. He heard Conan chuckling at something Aoko had said, he pouted missing whatever that was said. It was hard to get Conan to even laugh sometimes; it was always great to know something that could begin a full out laughter. Kaito glanced over and watched Conan, his new favorite pastime. He was sure that there was a huge smile on his face as he watched him. Last night was hard, he couldn't sleep, and he just kept watching Conan's peaceful face as he slept. He was just so wonderful to watch, it left a peaceful feeling in the air.

"Earth to Kaito, come in at any time now…" Conan waved a hand in front of the teen's face. Gosh, this was pathetically adorable and creepy at the same time. Conan bit down on the smile that wanted to creep onto his face. He gave the teen a look as the teacher entered the room and then went to pay attention to the lesson, letting Kaito to continue to daydream. He was sure that he could deal with the peace before Kaito decided to do a whole show of magical pranks.

**-*-**

Kaito was floating on cloud nine around lunchtime; he wasn't even sure if the cloud existed he was so high. Conan had given the other a kiss on the cheek for getting him a lunch from the café. Aoko just shook her head and smiled; she wondered what it was like to be that high off of a simple kiss. She looked over to her latest crush, Hakuba, yeah right. Hakuba was even more oblivious then Mouri-kun. It'd be a cold day in hell before he noticed how much she liked him, without her doing anything extremely noticeable. It seemed that whatever Kaito had done to get Conan to notice him had worked.

Aoko poked Kaito in the back and passed a note. Kaito looked down at the note, why would she want to know that? He blushed thinking about the kiss from the night before. If only he could have another…He sighed dreamily. Before answering her note, only slightly edited from the complete truth_. 'I kissed him, and told him that I liked him.'_ He smiled as he handed back the note.

Aoko pouted, that's not the answer she wanted. Looked like there was no other choice but the direct one. Now how to go about it was the question. She looked over to Hakuba and sighed. He was so nice and sweet, even better was the fact that he was so determined to get Kaitou Kid. The only problem was his constant belief of Kaito being Kid. Regardless, she liked him. She liked him a lot! She pouted again and continued watching Hakuba. Hakuba glanced over at her and gave he a look, and she just smiled at him. If he couldn't get it on his own, she'd show him.

Just not as directly as Kaito, and maybe a little more romantic then Kaito; of course.

She smiled widely at Hakuba, and he felt a nervous shiver run down his spine. He didn't know what the girl was up too, but he wasn't that worried. After all, the girl wasn't as crazy as Kuroba was. So she couldn't be up to any mischief's.

**-Chapter Eleven End-**

_This took forever, and I hope everyone enjoyed the chapters!_


	7. Chapter Twelve

**=*=**

**Chapter Twelve**

**=*=**

Conan wasn't any closer to capturing the ones shooting at Kid, then he was a month ago. He sighed as he looked over the files; it's been a long time since he's done hard-core detective work. It didn't help that Kaito was floating somewhere in the house or in his general area when the messy haired teen got bored enough. He could feel the smirk that was directed at him, he just wanted to shove that smirk into a meat grinder as he jotted down another note in his neat handwriting.

Maybe working on one of his Otou-san's murder mysteries would help him. He just needed something that could give his brain a good jump-start. To bad that the murder would have to be strangulation or poison, after all he was completely useless with any bloody murders. As bad as it sounded, he really wished to solve a down right bloody murder! His down fall was that he was completely unable to logically get over his little fear. Ran had really messed with him in more ways then one.

Kaito looked over as Conan's head hit the table with a loud thud. He winced and walked up behind his boyfriend, hugging him from behind, "aww, Co-chan, what's wrong?" Conan sighed as the other teen smothered him in the hug.

"Yes, my brain hurts. There was nothing left behind from where the sniper shot at this time. I'm pretty sure that he shot from the eastern building from the museum. Yet, he had made it out!" Kaito smiled brightly at Conan, he was trying his hardest at protecting him, it was just so cute. Kaito gave Conan a kiss on the cheek and continued to cling on him, rocking slightly.

"Aw, your just so protective of me!" Conan blushed at this, but didn't deny it. Of course he was protective of the nitwit! He…No he wouldn't say that. It was a dangerous word. He smiled at the boy's antics; he was only slightly annoyed as the other started rooting through his notes. He let the other look through, it's not like he was hiding anything from the hyperactive teen. He felt his cell phone vibrate in his back pocket, which also made Kaito jump from him, shocked at the vibrations. "Co-chan! Your phone got fresh with me!" Conan laughed as he looked at the text he received. It was from Aoko. He flipped opened the phone.

"_Trapped Saguru where I want him! Will txt you when I tell him!"_ He blinked, was she on some kind of mission? The phone vibrated again.

"Srry wrong phone num, Heh. Ignore that and don't tell Hakuba! Please Mouri-kun!" Kaito laughed, as he looked at the texts, he then flipped open his phone as he received the text that was meant for him. "So what are you to doing to poor Hakuba-san? Didn't you torture him enough with that whole hair dye, glitter, and some confetti attack at eighth period?" Conan frowned at the prankster.

"Nothing I do to that git will be enough, Mouri-san" Kaito said in a perfect imitation of Hakuba's British accent and voice. Conan chuckled and shook his head, "Seriously, what did you get Nakamori-chan to do for you?"

"Nothing, really, She's just in _love_ with the detective~!" Kaito sing-songed, quite happy for his childhood friend.

"Really? I didn't notice." Kaito wasn't surprised that Conan didn't notice, the other teen tended to be oblivious to the obvious. Though, to be honest, he really didn't notice her infatuation with Hakuba till Conan accepted his feelings. Oh god, Conan's obliviousness was contagious! That's not a good trait for the thief to have!

Conan just shrugged as Kaito's face went through several different emotions, and gave up all communication with the other. He went back to his ever struggle with the files and the possible information they contained, and so far it wasn't looking like it contained anything! He once again smashed his head on the table and laid it there, the words on the paper blurring together as he stared off at them.

What was he missing?

It didn't look like any job that the crows would do. The scene wasn't that clean, bullet casings were left behind. Then was it a possible crazy obsessive murderous Anti-Kid go-er? Ugh, there when his brain again. If it was that, there were hundreds of possible suspects. He chuckled to himself, if he hadn't known Aoko, she'd be on that list too. Something sparkled outside of his window. What in the world? He sat up to get a better view of the shining object, and then realized it was a camera. He frowned and got up to go to the kitchen, so not to alert the person at the window. He opened the front door quietly and snuck up on the person crouching in his bushes that lined the living room windows. "May I help you sir?"

A gruffly middle-aged man quickly sat up, hands up showing camera and all. It was so obvious that the man was either P.I. or some freelancer reporter. Conan smiled, looked like he hadn't lost too much of his touch. "Uh, Mouri-san!" Conan blinked looked like the man knew who he was; it was such a shame he didn't know who the hell this man was. Kaito peeked out of the front door. "Kaito, call the police, I have a trespasser. Please come in, Trespasser-san, I have some important questions for you." Kaito shivered at Conan's cold tone, that boy could be absolutely evil when he wanted to be. Kaito flipped his phone out and called his favorite Inspector.

**=*=**

"Look I didn't mean any harm by taking some photo's! Seriously, I have no idea why my client wants them!" Both Conan and Nakamori glared at the lying P.I, he must be getting a lot of money for this job if he was still lying to both of them. Conan just hated a sore loser. "Now, Takai-san, I have your camera getting devolped as I speak. Is there anything on them that I'll want to press charges for? I know this great lawyer that will help me sue for trauma caused by your spying." Conan lied through his teeth, making the P.I very nervous.

Kaito smiled nervously, he felt really bad for that man. Boy, did his little Co-chan like to brain fuck with people. He really could tell that Conan was enjoying the interrogation. He was just glad that he wasn't on the other end of the conversation. Takai shifted in the couch as the two detectives glared at him, he looked over at Kaito but the teen just shrugged. He sighed and took a file out of his trench coat. "This is my client. He says he's this huge Kid fan. He wanted me to get anything I could about you, Mouri-san."

Kaito frowned as Conan tensed up, "Oh, and what have you found, Takai-san?" The older man grumbled under his breath, then sighed.

"Nothing, that's the problem, Mouri-san. After your yearlong chase after Kid, once he disappeared, you've seemed to also disappear from the papers. Before there was always something weather it be solving a murder or chasing after Kid. You've even had articles of you and a group of kids capturing petty thieves." Takai shuffled through the file. "You don't even show up in the last heist that Kid showed up to ten years ago. It stated that you were there, but that's about it. Almost like you were a spectator."

Conan remembered that heist; he had asked the nice press lady that was there to not mention him as much as possible. He hadn't been in the best mental health after everything him and Toichi talked about. Things that he hadn't even mentioned to Kaito yet, let alone ready to say to anyone. He sighed. "why does someone want to know about me, I'm just one of the many detectives that chase after Kid."

Takai scratched his head, "I asked that my self and my client had told me it's because you've never really tried to catch Kid, only played with the thief." Oh, someone noticed that? Conan felt like laughing at the man. "That's ridiculous. Why would I want to play with a thief?"

"I've been wonderin' that myself." Takai said before Nakamori made him give up the file he had on Conan. The P.I. looked like Nakamori had killed his kitten. Guess that client was going to pay out a whole lot. Served the man right for digging into his life. "So does this client of yours have a name? You might as well tell us since you've been wipe clean of all your information." Conan said.

Nakamori was kind of nervous sitting next to the intelligent teen; then again, Conan had always made him edgy. The boy was always one step ahead of Kid, yet never caught him; hell the boy was ten steps ahead of him and his team. Damn that made Kid nine steps ahead of him. He glanced at the kid, it seemed like the boy didn't like people rooting through his life. Not that he blamed the teen; he had lost a lot as a kid. He was probably going to look through the P.I's files on Conan, he barely knew anything about the teen since he stopped coming around the Police headquarters as a small boy. Besides, there must be something about the boy that made this client look him up.

"Wanatanki Hiro, he's an big investor from Tokyo." Takai grumbled out. Well it was better then being charged with trespassing again. He really didn't feel like paying a 5,000 yen fine again or was it 10,000 for the third offense?

Conan gave the older man a knowing smirk, "Thank you, Takai-san, I hope I won't see you around here again, of course. Nakamori-san, thank you for coming, I'm done questioning him you can take him in for trespassing now." Nakamori sighed, that boy was completely evil; he had drained the other man of his information, and is still going to charge him for trespassing. He slapped the cuffs on Takai-san who looked like he swallowed a lemon as he dragged the P.I. out of the Mouri's household.

Conan smiled brightly at Kaito, "I feel like I found a gold mine." Kaito shook his head, and laughed. "Did you see the look on his face when you still let Oji-san take him in!? You're so bad, Co-chan!"

Conan laughed, "Yeah…Yeah, but we have a name now, right? That's a good thing! Hm, Wanatanki Hiro, huh."

Kaito felt like he was somehow going to be loaded with a lot of things to do now.

**=*=**

Kaito always hated research, even looking up jewels that could possible be Pandora killed him inside; he just wasn't cut out to be a researcher. The only thing he enjoyed looking up was magic tricks that he could perform. So when Co-chan gave him the task of digging information about Wanatanki Hiro up, he was just so thrilled. Conan was lucky that he loved him so much.

Then again, Kaito did want to know about this person that wanted information on his Co-chan. He did have a better hacking computer then Conan anyways. He'd feel better when he knew what kind of man this Wanatanki-san was. He clicked and tapped away on the computer until the file that he wanted came up. Looked like Wanatanki-san had a police record…oh the guy was violent! Three charges for assault against a minor, eww he was a pedophile…wait…did he have room to judge? Conan was technically 27…uh not going there… Kaito thought as he continued down the wrap sheet. He was surprised that this man was such a hot shot in business. He printed out the file for Conan, and placed it on his dresser to take to school the next morning. He looked at his lite up phone and notice that he had five messages from Aoko. He blinked. Oh god. He completely forgot!

He flipped open his phone and read the messages.

"_He's such a clueless dimwit! Guess I have to go more obvious."_ Read the first message.

"I made him blush! He went to get us drinks! That's a good sign right?" Read the second.

The next two messages were similar to the second, and finally the fifth.

"_He likes me! I can't believe it! We're dating! Can you believe this?" No, not really, Hakuba dating anyone is enough to give me the creeps._ Kaito thought, but texted congrat's back, and hoped that Aoko wouldn't notice that he sent the reply three hours after her first one was sent. He blamed Conan for distracting him. The other teen was very good at doing that in more ways then one. He sighed and fell back on to his bed staring up at the ceiling. He doubted that Aoko would text back now, it was almost midnight, and the girl was probably sleeping or studying right now.

**=*=**

**Chapter Twelve End**

**=*=**

_I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Think this is the guy gunning after Kid? *Grin* Find out next chapter! _


	8. Chapter Thirteen

=*=

Chapter Thirteen

=*=

Conan wasn't all that surprised to see a heist notice in the newspapers, after all, it's been awhile since Kid's last done a heist. Conan glared at Kaito, who gave a sheepish smile, before looking at the notice in the paper. Looks like he couldn't protect Kaito for forever, no matter how much he wanted too. He sighed as he quickly figured out the play on the letters and numbers of the code.

Wednesday at 9, and some local museum, he'd have to look it up later.

Well, Kaito didn't like that look in Conan's eyes as the other teen glanced at him. Looks like the code was too simple again. He felt like pouting, it was so hard to think of a good code to stump Conan. Co-chan was like the ultimate code master. He was pretty sure that the other boy could think up a better code then him. He also had to think of a way to spot out Wanatanki-san, and his brain didn't love him at the moment, either. He watched as Conan seemed to pout at the thought of a Kid heist, well, Co-chan knew that he wasn't going to give up without finding Pandora first, so he could pout all he wanted. He watched as the pout switched to a calculating look, oh he hated that look, but it was so sexy! Oh he was so doomed.

Conan looked over at him with a confused look, as if asking; is there something wrong? He just gave the other a wide smile, he was so lucky Co-chan didn't know how much he liked/hated that look. Here he goes again, completely crushing like a schoolgirl during spring. He had Co-chan, now if only he could get a good move on the other. Winter months were just perfect for that! He smiled at the great Idea that popped in his head, sure it was only September, but it was abnormally chilly for the season. If he could get Conan to go along with the idea for the date, it'd be game on!

The teacher didn't like the look on Kuroba's face at all, it was way to happy. She looked around, trying to see where the latest prank was waiting for her. She only relaxed when she noticed that there were no tricks for once and sat at her desk. Really, why did she become a teacher again? It sure as hell wasn't to deal with magician pranksters' everyday of the year, that's for sure.

**-*-**

Conan blinked as Kaito dragged him up to the roof at lunch. Conan held on tightly to the two lunchboxes as Kaito had his other hand in his, while dragging him up the stairs. He didn't know why Kaito was more excited then usual for lunch. It just didn't make sense…was it because he had a twisted idea for the next heist? God, help him if Kaito would beg him to help. He knew he'd do anything the other wanted if he begged long enough. Yup, Conan's secret downfall; Kaito begging. Not that the other teen needed to know that. They sat side by side against the wall, near the roof door.

"So why are we up here?" Conan asked as Kaito started to get nervous, oh yes, that boy was defiantly up to something. Kaito blushed and fumbled with the lid of the lunchbox before looking down at his lap. _He's so cute…_Conan blushed at his thought and looked away slightly, oh god this was so awkward…Kaito finally looked back at him, he had hoped he got the blush under control.

"Uh, Are you doing anything tonight?" It seemed like Kaito had managed to get his poker face back when Conan finally managed to look Kaito in the eye.

"Nothing out of the usual." Conan answered honestly thinking about what the day would hold after school. "Unless we have anymore P.I's in the bushes of course."

"Then how about we go on a date?" Kaito asked with a wide smile, as Conan frowned in thought, then nodded.

"Sure, but your paying." Conan smiled as he opened his lunchbox and started eating. "So where are we going?"

"It's a secret." Kaito said overjoyed that Conan agreed. Now to think up things for the date; hm, so many ideas, so little time.

Conan had a feeling, that it was quite possible, that even Kaito wasn't sure where he wanted to go or do, he was fine with that. After all, he knew the thief was very good at improvising.

**-*-**

They met outside of the school gates and dropped off their things at Conan's house; Kaito had said they'd have to come back this way anyways. Conan was surprised when Kaito took him to the local park and produce a soccer ball from thin air. Kaito turned to him with a smirk on his face. "Wanna play for a while? The movie doesn't start for another hour an a half, according to the newspaper."

The smile on Conan's face was totally worth the bruises that he was positive he was going to gain through the game of kick the soccer ball at Kaito. Well, it only became that when Conan learned that they were going to see the newest fantasy movie and not that mystery movie that came out. Conan was pretty impressed that Kaito had managed to dodge all of the balls that were kicked at him, so far. The game also made Conan wonder if this counted as training for the thief. He shrugged as he aimed another ball for the playful magician, only to have the ball explode into a colorful array of rainbow confetti. He smiled as Kaito wiggled his eyebrows at him and gave a cocky smirk. If he didn't hit him soon, he just knew that the magician's ego was going to be to huge and inflated to enter the movie theater. Well, if that happened he'd be able to see that mystery movie he wanted to see. He smiled and managed to hit Kaito, by getting the ball to ricose off the metal light pole and off a tree; nailing the poor magician in the back. Of course, Conan was being nice, he didn't even kick the ball at full force, but if was still enough to knock the magician off balance. Conan walked up to Kaito and looked down. He crouched down as Kaito sat up rubbing his lower back, "Owwie…Co-chan, that one hurt" Kaito caught the time on Conan's watch, and jumped up.

"We have to leave now!" Conan blinked as Kaito grabbed his wrist and dragged him all the way to the movie theater.

**-*-**

About half way through the movie, Conan was sleeping on Kaito's shoulder, just like Kaito predicted. Personally, he thought the movie was adorable; but on the dull side when it came to the love story. He smiled as he looked down at the sleeping face of his boyfriend. Co-chan was just so cute when he wasn't aware of being cute. Like now, he looked completely at peace, and let of little sighs every once in a while as he slept. The only reason Kaito noticed the sighs is because the hot breathe would blow against his neck, and send pleasant shivers down his back. Of course, this also developed a little problem, but he could ignore it, as long as the movie ended soon.

Right about the time the credits finally appeared on the screen, he was thinking that maybe the mystery would have been better. Kaito woke Conan up once most of the people had left, then beeline it to the bathroom. Conan yawned, waiting outside of the bathroom for Kaito. He slightly wondered what happened at the end of the movie as he waited and listened to the crowd gossip about it. A couple of girls were giggling and looking over his way, oh god, he hated it when teens did that. It was like they were window-shopping in the food market or something when they did that. Oh, it was even better when they try to make a purchase, only to be completely denied. He never felt bad about it either, he couldn't help it when some people just didn't get the point. He looked over his shoulder, nope still no Kaito, he thought as one of the girls from the giggling group walked up to him, blushing and looking shy. _Oh, she's going to be a_ _banshee..._Conan thought as he looked at the girl, with a frown, "Can I help you?"

"Umm, well…" Conan raised an eyebrow in question as the girl continued to delay. "I was wondering…if…You're alone?"

Conan smirked as he saw Kaito walking up with a slight frown, "No, I'm so sorry, actually my date's right here." With that he latched on to Kaito. "Isn't he just the cutest?" Conan kept himself from laughing at the girl's face. Oh the things he'd do just to avoid girls like her…He gave her a wave and a smile, then tugged the slightly shocked Kaito out of the theater. Conan sighed, he'd totally just pulled a Kaito, and then smiled at the dazed look on Kaito's face. Well, that's interesting…Conan smirked and continued to hang on Kaito's arm while walking.

"You really should have pulled a fake gay voice for that…" Kaito said after awhile, making Conan laugh.

"I'm not going that low, I just didn't want to play twenty questions with a bunch of giggling idiots. You took forever in the bathroom." Conan looked over to Kaito and moved so that they were just holding hands. "What were you doing in there?"

Kaito blushed slightly, "Nothing…"

"Right."

**-*-**

Conan was once again waiting on the roof for Kaitou Kid to arrive; he scanned the roof with his glasses checking for any possible snipers. He caught the gleam of a barrel barely in time as a shot was fired, he had turned just enough to be hit in the bicep of his arm. He could hear the police radio crack next him, where it fell.

"Shots fired!"

Conan gripped his left arm and looked towards the roof door, that was weird, Kid hadn't even arrived yet. He could feel the warm blood run over his fingers as he stood up slowly, trying to spot the shooter. Only to be shot at again, hitting him in the right shoulder this time throwing him to the hard ground. He cursed under his breath as he hit the ground again. Where the hell was that shooter? He took a deep breath, and crawled over to the wall for cover. He just hoped that there wasn't a sniper across from him. He heard the doors open hurriedly. "Conan! Conan! Where are you?" It was Kaitou, shit. He heard more shots fired, and sounds of dodging, before the thief in white joined him in his hiding spot.

Kaito looked quite distraught at all the blood that covered Conan's shirt. "Oh, god you got hit." Kaito breathed out as he looked at the wounds. "Conan, how are you feeling?"

He just gave Kaito a look like 'how do you think I feel?' He was starting to feel cold, he was trying not to look at the blood, but he could feel it. This wasn't good. Not good at all. He knew what would happen if he looked past Kaito's face. He took a deep breath, and gripped his left arm tighter, making his right shoulder hurt. Kaito took out several of the colorful square cloths that he had on him and covered the shoulder wound. Conan closed his eyes in pain and fear of looking at the blood. "Why did they hit you?"

"Who…knows.." Conan answered as Kaito pulled out one of the police radio's he'd managed to snatch.

"We have a man down on the roof, please hurry!" Kaito said in Nakamori's voice. Conan wished he wasn't in pain to laugh at the curses that responded through the radio. He watched as Kaito gave him a worried look, while also debating to stay or leave. Conan gave him a weak smile.

"Hurry and go, but I swear if you get hit by one of those bullets, I'll shoot you myself."

"But…"

"No buts, just hurry up and go."

Kaito turned to leave, just as the roof doors opened, and the shooting stopped. He activated the glider and plunged off of the side of the building. Conan watched as the thief disappeared into the night, and the taskforce surrounded him with a medic. His vision blurred slightly as he looked at the people surrounding him.

He was going to make that sniper pay as soon as he catches him.

He hated hospitals.

-*-

Conan was busy pretending that there wasn't a blood bag currently handing right above his head, when he'd first woken up and seen it. He shuttered at the thought of the blood bag again. God this was horrible, couldn't the nurse move it away or something? He was in enough pain as it was, though the drugs were currently making him feel like he was flying, and he was also a little numb, mostly at the shoulder. He glanced over at his foster father that was currently glaring at him from the chair that he was sitting on. Oh that's right, he was being lectured, it was so hard to focus between the drugs and blood hanging around him.

"Otou-san, could you maybe…move the I.V. stand over a little?" Conan asked as the older man gave him a look.

Kogoro got up and moved the stand over enough for Conan not to see the different packs on it, but still having it close enough not to pull on the I.V. "Were you listening to me at all?" The older man growled as he sat back down.

"Uh…maybe?"

Kogoro officially gave up and leaned back in the chair. "So why were you at the Kid heist?"

"Uh…Old habits die hard…?" Oh, bad excuse…Conan thought at the man raised an eyebrow at him, well he couldn't blame him, his brain was currently rebelling against his common sense. Kogoro rubbed the bridge of his nose, and looked at his adopted son. Conan hadn't been this irresponsible since the boy was eight! He just didn't see the point in chasing after the magician thief. He looked up as Conan's door opened, showing one worried Kaito peaking in. The boy looked questioningly at him, before he nodded, letting the other come in. Kaito smiled sadly at Conan, who gave Kaito a bright smile.

What wouldn't he give for some pain killers too, then maybe he wouldn't have felt so worried during the hours of waiting for Conan to come out of surgery. Kogoro let out a sigh and got up. "I'm going for coffee." He told Kaito, "I'll be back" He warned Conan. Conan only smiled at him, and watched as Kaito took over Kogoro's seat.

Conan waited till the older man left before giving Kaito a sad smile. "He's so pissed at me and probably fustrated too, since I haven't been telling him I've been going to the Kid heists. Though, I am surprised that Inspector Nakamori never told Otou-san since they work together in the same building. God, I wish this flying feeling would go away."

Kaito was so happy that Conan was okay. He smiled as Conan continued to babble about literally everything from different types of fungus, to how his dad was upset with him, and back again. He never knew that the other boy knew so many random things. Kaito couldn't wipe the smile on his face as Conan just talked with him. "So what drug did they give you to get this reaction?" Conan paused at Kaito's question, and frowned in thought.

"I have no idea, but whatever it is, it's making my brain completely rebel against my mouth…does that make sense?"

_=*=_

_Chapter Thirteen End_

_=*=_

_Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Don't worry, next chapter Kaito goes on the offensive and actually goes directly to Wanatanki-san to confront him. Poor Conan's going to be stuck in his most hated place for a bit. See ya next chapter!_

_Review Responces for Anon.:_

_**Anie-chan**,_

_Hiya, I believe it's rated T, why did I do something that it should be uped a rating? I haven't done anything that bad yet…hmmm…I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I'll love to hear from you again!_

**_Shinigami-san!_**

_Hiya! I'm so glad you like my other story too! Shin-chan and Kai-chan are just so much fun to write! I'm having way to much fun with that story! n_n I'm sure that you'll see another response there._

_Shi-chan_


	9. Chapter Fourteen

_Author's notice: Um, If anyone's noticed the state of these stories lately, you'll notice that all of my page dividers are gone! FF net ate them! T_T how could they? What did my innocent page dividers ever do to them! So I'm gonna have to resort to using the annoying 'Line of doom'. So when you see the big line, no the story probably isn't over…it's just the line of doom coming to eat more page dividers. I'm probably going to have to actually go back and fix every last chapter for both this story and I'll be there, which kind of blows. Well, there's Shi-chan's rant of the day. _

_Evil FF net eating Shi-chan's borders. _

_On to the chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

**Kaito looked up at the apartment** that contained one Wanatanki Hiro, it was close to midnight, and he was dressed in 'spy' cloths, traditional blacks. He hated recon missions, but Co-chan was completely out of the question now. He still felt a little guilty about it, even after listening to the other teen ramble for a better part of an hour about how it isn't his fault. Then again, Co-chan did keep changing topics, heck, Kaito even knew how to check a body for cycinde poisoning, and maybe twelve other common types of poisons. He also now knew how to tell if it was suicide or not. He really should learn to tune out a drugged out Co-chan, it seemed that even Mouri-san was having issues about Co-chan's random knowledge of how to kill 101.

Kaito climbed up the building using special cups that didn't leave a trace of being there. He really did have a really educational night, he'd also learned that there was over 5,000 books in the Kudou mansion, and Co-chan had only managed to read about half of them. Kaito couldn't even imagine reading half of that, even in two childhoods! He found the window of Wanatanki's apartment, and managed to open it without destroying the window. He slipped in and shivered at the state of the room. Of course, of all the windows he'd crawl through, he hits the creepy room first. At least he knew for sure that Wanatanki-san was a total freak.

There were pictures and newspaper clippings of Kaitou Kid and Conan everywhere. He didn't mean just 'Mouri Conan' that he's gotten to know, but the cocky smirk of an eight-year-old Edogawa Conan. There's an expression he hadn't really seen on his Co-chan, then again, maybe he never wanted to see such a confident expression thrown at him. Unless of course it was directed at their relationship, then he thought it'd be completely appropriate. He looked around and noticed that he was in the main bedroom, hmm, so where's pedophile-san then? He looked for newer newspaper articles and found them closest to the door leading to the living room. These had photos of an older Conan, taken without the other boy knowing mostly. All of them had a huge 'X' over the picture of Kaitou Kid.

Oh, that didn't look to cool to him. _Talk about aggressive,_ Kaito thought as he saw one of the better photos of him completely ripped to shreds from a dart attacks. There were little chicken scratches called notes written around the Conan pictures, and arrows directing back to the Kaitou pictures. On the most recent picture of Conan was a giant red 'X'. That didn't look good at all. Kaito started feeling nervous about being in the room filled with newspapers. He still had a lot to look for, like evidence of sniping his Co-chan. He quietly opened the closet, and saw several black clothing, as well as normal business suits. Wow, wasn't that like a huge, 'Hi, I probably worked with this Organization that was taken down by a sorta eight year old.' Feel to it. He looked down and spotted what he was looking for, the sniper rifle. He opened the case, and tinkered with the evil gun for a bit. There, that should defiantly teach the evil prick for shooting his Co-chan. Of course, for mutating his photos too.

He closed the case back up and left it almost exactly how he found it. He got up and went to the window that he'd came in, Lady Luck really loved him to let him arrive in the right window of all things, but there was something nagging him. If this was the bedroom, where was the psychotic prick? He glanced once more at the burning red 'X' over Conan's picture from about three weeks ago. He'd make a slight detour; he just had a really bad feeling about this.

He slipped through the window and activated the stealth glider that he had on him. He pushed off the side of the rather large apartment complex and shifted the glider so he was heading towards the hospital that held Conan.

* * *

**Conan was to awake**, he couldn't sleep, not after all of the drug induced sleep that he had received from the doctors and nurses. He was sitting up and looking out at the moonless sky. Of course he was doing what he does best, thinking. He was still a little numb from whatever it was that the doctors had given him about three hours or so ago, he wasn't sure; it could be as less as two. He hated drugs; they always messed with his internal clock. He knew he'd be off all week or more after this. He sighed as he laid back down in the uncomfortable bed. Couldn't they make these things better? Was that so much to ask? He wished he had a book to read or even the remote to turn on the T.V. located inside of the hospital room, but the nurse had moved it at lights out.

He was almost tempted to tell the nurse that not everyone went to bed at eight at night; oh how hard it must be to deal with the night owls. He chuckled to himself, and closed his eyes. What'd he'd do just to be able to sleep a whole night; well he did that yesterday, but that was all drug induced, that probably wasn't as healthy as normal sleep.

The day was so long for him, he'd mostly slept, but it was that five hours that he was awake to see his foster father watching over him that had made the day stretch. The older man had gave him that 'I know what you did look', and he'd had tried to think of a good excuse as to why he, of all people, were at a Kid heist, instead of being safe at home. When he was thinking up an excuse, his 'father' surprised him. He'd looked at the older man when he'd said "I don't want to know, I just want you to stay safe, Conan. If it makes you happy to chase after that pathetic excuse of a thief, then be safe about it. I don't want to get a call from Nakamori-san telling me that you've been shot again. If you even think of getting shot again, I won't allow you to leave the house again." He wasn't sure if that was a warning or a promise. He was pretty sure that if the old man wanted to keep him in the house, he'd have a hard time about it. Especially with Kaito in the neighborhood, he'd have to get Kid proof locks…if they existed. Which he doubted since every museum in the nation would have them on everything in the Museum. Maybe a building without any doors and windows could keep the Kaitou out?

God, what was he thinking, he really needed to reboot his brain sometime soon. Maybe he could get Kaito to write him a good word puzzle or something. He really needed one, or even a crossword would help, but it'd have to be a really difficult one. He hardly ever found a good puzzle anymore. He opened his eyes as he heard his door open, was one of the nurses checking in on him? Maybe he could charm her into giving him the T.V. remote, his brain was seriously frying here. He sat up and turned to see rather bulky man standing in front of his doorway, that sure as hell had better not be the night nurse, or else he'd be totally screwed out of the remote. If that wasn't the nurse, who was it? He glanced at the call button and as soon as he reached for it, the man was on him.

Couldn't he just get a break? Seriously? He kicked and screamed as the man tried to attack him. Where the hell were those useless nurses? He reached for the call button and pressed it as the man reached for his neck, wrapping his his large hands over Conan's smaller neck. He scratched at the man's hands as they squeezed on his neck tightly. This man was a complete idiot to attack him in a public place as nurses and doctors began swarming to his room. He was starting to feel light headed, he squirmed in the man's hold and finally managed to nail a kick in the man's gut and send him flying into the wall, wow he had that much strength left? The lights to his room turned on as a crowd gathered, the man too to escaping by pushing one of the poor nurses out of his way and sprinting out of the hospital. He felt a little wosey as yelling circled around him. He looked down at his shoulder and noticed it started bleeding during the confrontation, oh…_blood._

* * *

**Kaito had made it to Conan's floor** to see a huge crowd of nurses gossiping and a doctor checking on Conan's vitals. "Look's like he just passed out." The doctor called to one of the useless nurses. He looked up to one of the lit up digital clock of the hospital. One o'clock.

"What happened?" He asked as he came up to the group, he was disguised as a unnoticeable hospital nurse with plain looks. The nurses looked at him and smiled sweetly, as if spotting a newbie for what she's worth.

"Well, the other night we got a real cutie on our floor, and it seems that who ever had attacked him the night before came back to finish the job. We're all so worried since he fainted right after he fought off the attacker." If they were so worried why weren't the police here yet? Kaito managed to slide into Conan's room and noticed that the bandages had been changed again. The doctor gave 'her/him' a kind smile, before nodding to her. "Can you watch over him? I need to call the police, we had security chase after the criminal, but I doubt they've been able to catch him." She nodded, saying she'd watch the boy, much to the other nurses envious glares. Kaito smirked as the crowd disbursed, and took a seat next to Conan.

It had almost been a half-an hour before Conan opened his blue eyes to see a rather plan nurse looking at him. He immediately gave the nurse the once over, and sighed, reaching a hand to his slightly bruised neck. The nurse leaned forward to him, "Co-chan, what happened?" He blinked at the nickname, then clicked it together. He motioned for a drink, and the 'nurse' nodded and got him a drink with a straw, than held it for him to drink. He glared at the 'nurse' but humored 'her'. He took several sips, before sliding uneasily into a sitting position. He sighed, he really hated being like this, he gave the 'nurse' a weak smile.

"I got attacked by this huge man. I didn't really see him that good since there were no lights on when I saw him in the doorway. It was just like some big shadow. He'd managed to get me good though…" Conan frowned, that's twice now that some criminal got the better of him this week; that was not a good record in Conan's book. He felt Kaito's hand touch his neck briefly and winced, it hurt slightly from the brusing.

"Sorry…"

Conan looked over at the disguised teen, and sighed. "It isn't your fault, it's that maniac's fault."

Kaito looked down, still feeling guilty, and felt Conan reach over and tug on his shirt to get him to move closer to him. He got up and moved closer to the bed. With the arm, that had only been nicked by the bullet about two days ago now, he pulled on Kaito's nurse's uniform and brought their lips together. It was a simple kiss, but it was enough. He felt Conan smile and pulled away with a questioning look.

"That feels so weird," Conan said making Kaito smile, "I'm serious, it's like kissing a rubber ball…"

"Co-chan you completely ruined the moment."

* * *

**Kogoro was more then** a little livid when he'd learn that his adopted son was attacked in the middle of the night in the hospital at ten in the morning. Why hadn't they called him right away? He rushed to Conan's room to find the teenager sleeping contently. He let out a sigh of relief and noticed that Inspector Nakamori was right behind him. Oh, he hated that man right now. It was this man's incompetence that lead to Conan getting shot in the first place, and now it looked like some psycho Kid fan was targeting his boy. He was not a happy camper.

"Mouri-san…" Nakamori started as if thinking of what to say. "I'm sorry that I've failed to notice someone gunning after Conan-kun." It killed the older man to say this to the homicide detective. He really didn't like Mouri, before when he met up with the other man; he'd come off as a total and complete idiot. Though, through his daughter's death had seemed to straighten the slightly older man out. That still didn't change Nakamori's option of Mouri at all. He still thought the guy was a complete idiot when it mattered.

His boy though, was a completely different story. Conan-kun was an intelligent boy that had eyes of a hawk and a viper's strike (think Soccer balls) after criminals. It was a shame about the boy's phobia; he would have been a great detective. According to Kaito, Conan had a tendency to leave notes in his father's case files, though. So maybe he could still be a very good lawyer or consultant.

Mouri glared at the other detective before nodding reluctantly, after all one of Conan's friends, was Nakamori's daughter. The Ran clone, as he liked to put it. He tried to avoid the house when the girl was over; Conan usually texted him a warning about it. "They say he's fine…He might even be let out next week."

It wasn't a truce, but he'd deal with Nakamori, if only for Conan's sake.

* * *

**It was just what Conan** wanted to wake up to; police questioning. He was really beginning to miss Inspector Megure as the overly stuck up homicide Inspector interrogated him. Wow, this guy is an…Conan blinked as he missed the question that the Inspector asked him, he was getting a rather nasty look from the man. Couldn't his father just question him? Really? He wasn't that stupid that you'd have to ask the question so slowly. He glanced up at his father and glared at the smirk on the man's face. Sadist. This was a sick and twisted punishment. It's not like he asked to be attacked!

He was about to commit murder by the time the nameless prick of an Inspector left. He glanced at his sadist of a father and glared at him as the man's smile widened. "Looks like your feeling happier." Kogoro said sarcasicly.

"You deal with that man everyday?" Conan said in disbelief. "How did he make it to Inspector with that attitude?"

Kogoro laughed and took the seat by Conan's bed. This is what he missed, being able to banter with his boy. "Everyday, for about ten hours."

"I bet you wished you could trade places with me." Conan grinned at him, happy that the old man had cheered up from his dealings with the rather nasty Inspector. He hadn't even bothered remembering the Inspector's name.

"Nah, you can deal with the white walls and noisy nurses." Kogoro said as one of the nurses popped their head in to 'check' on Conan and him.

"Aw, You know I just love the color white, and those nurses aren't SO bad." Conan said sarcastically, shooting a glare to the nurse, who then quickly left.

"Hey, Otou-san."

"Hm."

"Next time, can you bring me some word puzzles? I'm seriously dying of boredom here."

-End of Chapter Fourteen-

* * *

**Anon. Review Responses:**

**Anie**:

_Hiya! You keep wondering about the rating, and I'm really starting to wonder if maybe I should up it. I didn't think it was 'M' worthy yet. I haven't cursed that badly, and Kai-chan only had a slight problem, but I didn't go into detail, but then again, better safe then sorry, I'll see after chapter fifthteen. _

_I hope you enjoyed the chaper_

_Shi-chan_


	10. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

**Wvzivhg Xlmzm, **

**Rg'h hl ylirmt drgslfg blf svtv! Zlpl rh tvggrmt lm**

**nb xzhv ztzrm slkv blf vmqlbvw gsv kfaaov**

**olev**

**Pzrgl**

* * *

Conan smiled at the puzzle that Katio had dropped off for him the day before. He couldn't believe that he'd been stuck in the place long enough to finish two puzzle books. This is just what he needed, one of Kaito's ridiculous puzzles and no hints. He'd been completely nerding over it as someone entered his hospital room.

"Yo, Kudou, whatcha doing?" He looked up in shock and then glared at his visitor.

"Hattori, it's Conan or Mouri, not Kudou." The seemingly younger of the two growled and sat up to pay some attention to his visitor. "So what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Don'cha know? I found out about the shootin' of the Kid's heist in the newspaper, and find out that ya're the one that got shot, so don't ya think I'd show up sooner or later? Not to mention some of ya'r nurses told me about the attack the other night?" Oh, Hattori wasn't a happy camper, not at all. Conan blinked as if to say, 'So? That explains what?' and continued to look at the paper in his hands with more interest then his best friend from Osaka. "Oi," Hattori could swear up and down that Kudou ignored him on purpose sometimes; he took a seat next to the boy's bed and glared at him until Kudou cracked a grin, finally turning to him.

"Fine, How's life treating you, Heiji?" Shinichi asked setting the paper with the code on the table next to him. The Oaskan gave him a grin, and leaned back into the chair, he always managed to get Kudou to warm up to him eventually. "Still with Toyama-san?"

"Yup, the baby's due in three months or so's, it's our second. So Kudou, have ya found someone yet?" Hattori asked, might as well get the hello's before Kudou would even let him in on what's going on.

"Maybe…" Shinichi smiled at his dark-skinned friend. "Maybe not…Let's just say he has a thing for magic, and leave it at that." Hattori hated it when Kudou pulled one of his mind games on him, but he should have expected it. Kudou tended to get evil when he was forced to stay in a hospital for more then three days.

* * *

Kaito was happy to get out of the hellhole called school as he rushed out the door. He wanted to get to the hospital to see if Co-chan had figured out his little note he left him. Kaito barely noticed as Aoko called after him, with Hakuba following behind her like a puppy. Ugh, those two were worse then he and Co-chan. Hm, maybe he had to fix that soon, if only he could get Co-chan to follow him around like Aoko and Hakuba. He had put on his outside shoes as Aoko caught up with him, "Going to visit Mouri-kun?" Aoko asked with a knowing smile.

"Of course, I can't let those nurses get to chummy with my Co-chan." Kaito answered throwing the white school shoes in the locker. Aoko and Hakuba quickly did the same and quickly followed their usually mischievous friend. He just knew Hakuba wanted to accuse him of feeling guilty and what not since it was a Kid's heist that had gotten Conan targeted by some weird psychopath. He just had to thank Aoko for some blessings when it came to the rock of a detective.

"Are you guys going to follow me all the way there?" Kaito asked, turning and walking backwards to look at his friends. He turned back round when they nodded and sighed; he had hope for more alone time with his Co-chan until Mouri-san got off of work. Looked like he was completely out of luck.

Kaito had managed to get Aoko and Hakuba to leave with much convincing and promises, as he walked down the hallway leading to Conan's room, he heard Conan laughing at something a visitor in the room said. Kaito blinked, wondering who could be visiting Conan for Conan to let his guard down that far.

"Seriously, Kudou, don'cha understand my problem at all?" A deep Okasan voice said, with mocked pouting. It was obviously someone who knew Conan's secret. He slowly opened the door and peeked in to see a dark-skinned man in his late 20's waving his hands around as he talked to Conan. Conan sat there with a smirk on his face, and something that he hadn't seen in his eyes before, wariness as he talked completely freely. Even more freely then Kaito seen Conan talking with him and that kind of hurt him.

"Seriously, Heiji, you should just do everything she says for now. I bet you pissed her off by just coming here, right?" Shinichi said before glancing at the door and smiled at Kaito, who was just standing unsure by the door. "Kaito, come on in, this is Hattori Heiji, I met him around the time I shank." Kaito blinked and walked to get a better look at the slightly shocked Hattori. "Heiji, this is Kuroba Kaito." Kaito sat on the other side of Conan, who just smiled at him.

"Ya mean that someone else figured ya out?" Hattori said in disbelief, making Kaito smirk proudly of himself and Shinichi shrugged.

"He's a son of a friend," Shinichi blushed, "He had more information then most." Shinichi scratched his cheek and watched Kaito; he wanted to make sure that the other was comfortable with the strange interruption in route. Kaito gave him a smile and turned to Hattori, he didn't really know much about Hattori, but what Conan had said about him being an annoying high school detective that had practically stalked him. He also knew that Hattori was the first out of the ring of family and friends that had figured Conan out to be Kudou Shinichi. Kaito settled down and lean foreword in the chair, smirking at the look on the older man's face.

"Ya's look so much alike!" was the first thing Hattori managed to say after the introductions. Way to go, Hattori, just state out the obvious. Shinichi thought, still watching Kaito. He really wanted to answer the other's note and tell him that he had figured out the puzzle, but with Hattori here, he wasn't going to risk Kaito's identity as Kaitou Kid to the hotheaded Detective. "Damn it, Kudou, ya distracted me again! The assault, that's what I want ta know about."

Here Shinichi though he had lucked out, and Kaito just looked slightly amused by the banter of the once high school detectives.

* * *

Wanatanaki Hiro growled as he looked around his rather messy room. He could just tell that someone was here, but who? Nothing seemed to be going right for the middle-aged man at all. It hasn't since the Organization had been taken down in his youth. He'd been one of the few to escape, but that might have been because he wasn't high enough in the Org, to get a code name, he had just started a few months before the take down by the FBI. Rummaged through the papers on his desk. The pictures had littered his room were torn and ripped and now littering the floor around him.

Wanatanaki was more then a little mad at his failure. He had failed to kill a teenaged boy and Kid not once, but twice. He loved Mouri Conan, and it was such a shame such a hot young teen had to die. Kid was the reason his little Conan-kun had to die; he had to finish the first and last mission that he was given by the Org. That was the mission of Pandora. Kid could easily lead him to it, and if he kept the thief out of the hands of the detectives, that was fine. No matter how many he had to kill. He'd make sure that Kid found Pandora for him.

After all, who wouldn't want the promise of immortality? He opened his closet and pulled out his bag that held the sniper rifle. He picked up the rifle and examined it; well it looked fine. He set it back down in the back and zipped it up. Not noticing the white card of a note in the bag that slipped deeper into the bag. Unknown revenge laid in wait for the evil man, just begging to be used.

-End of Chapter Fifteen-

* * *

**Anon. Review Responses:**

_Mystery-san!_

_Hiya and welcome back! I'm so happy that you've enjoyed the story, and I look foreword to you figuring out the puzzle at the top. Don't worry, Wanatanaki-san will get his just deserts. I love reading fics were you can tell Kogoro cares for Conan as his son. There's not enough of those! _

_Well till next time…_

_Anie-san,_

_I think I am going to up the rating, after I commented to your review, someone else mentioned it, so I will. But I doubt that it's going to get anymore graphic then it already is. XD I love over protective Kaito, especially when he gets jealous of the nurses. Okay going to up the rating…_

_And finally_

_Shinigami-san! _

_Your completely right, but I want you to read very carefull in the next two chapters, you'll notice something that will just make you sigh…So don't worry about the phobia. Like I said, it's in his head, it can sure get out of there somehow. _

_Shi-chan_

* * *

_Author note: You'll notice that this chapter is REALLY shorter then all the other chapters, that's because I want to wait and see if anyone can get the note at the top. If you want a hint just PM me, and I'll give you the hint. See you next chapter! _


	11. Chapter Sixteen

_Hiya Everyone! (Warning: There is a chapter at the end of all my craziness) _

_Okay, first off, I'm having a lot of trouble right now, because my dog has taken to attacking the laptop as I type! Seriously, there is doggie spit everywhere! So if you see a random set of numbers or letters, that's me not noticing that he decided to add his two cents. Little terriers can be evil! Completely and utterly evil! Okay! On to the review responses for this chapter! Seriously this is me, being…me…it's just me being extremely ranting and happy! This is mostly for the participants in the Code Game that I've kind of set up in this story! _

_I want to thank everyone who tried and solved the puzzle! It made me so happy to see everyone participating! Plus, it made this chapter just that much rewarding to write. I put off putting this up for a day or so for everyone that had tried to get the puzzle, it was rather easy, so I didn't think it'd take everyone long, and I was right! Okay list of the participants! _

_The first person to figure out the puzzle was __**Splishims**__-san! You were completely right! I'm so glad that you enjoyed it! Last time, I think only one person had time to figure out the puzzle and that was the ever greatest Mystery-san! It was so awesome to see so many people participate this time! I'm so glad you were able to have fun and like the story! Thank you!_

_Next up is __**Mssr. Kaitou-san**__! It was so nice of you to pm the response! I thank you once again for playing along with me! You were of course completely right as well! I'm so glad you enjoyed the story so far and I hope to see you in future chapter if just to solve a code or two! It's always so much more fun to write when I know everyone likes what their reading and is having fun with it! Thank you! _

_In third is the ever-lovely __**Ren-chan**__! I got confused in between writing the code and getting Harley to stop eating the laptop. He likes the screen way too much! Then again, I am a little flaky and easily distracted! It was great! You solved the puzzle! I know I answered you already, but I felt like you belong up here too, so here it is! I just wish I could give everyone cookies or something, maybe lollipops? Oh! How about something special? Hm, maybe I'll put it in here then! Thank you! _

_Of course, __**SetoJonfan**__-san! It was kind of awesome how everyone PMed the answer to me! It was so much easier to figure out what it was about, my e-mail sucks when I'm checking it on the PS 3. It's all jumpy, but then again I'm probably not apposed to do that on the PS 3. heh. You got the note completely right! I'm so happy you've been enjoying the story as well! I'm actually seriously thinking of writing a story where Hattori starts getting all creepers on Shin-chan, I would love to write a story like that. Hmm, maybe after I'm done with this one, I don't want to get to overloaded, I'll start mixing them, I already almost did it to this one! Thank you! _

_**Ginshi-chan**__! You really went out of your way just to find me! I'm so glad that you like the story enough to do that! Thank you for really telling me that mistake that I did with the code, like I said, I get easily distracted and once distracted I get off topic of what I was doing. My dog is evil, he likes to sit next to the laptop and eat it, or me…it counts. I don't really remember what distracted me at the time though…hm. Harley is actually sleeping now, must have gotten bored with eating me. _

_**Mystery-san**__! It's always great to see you! You're always willing to participate in my games! It makes me want to put a code on each chapter, hehe, that'd be evil. You were correct in the code! You also caught my mistakes again! Not many mentioned them, but the ones that did were the ones to bother with the code. I should be evil and just have Co-chan respond to the note with out telling the other's the answer. Hm, maybe I will. That way other's can try and solve it. Trust me, Mr. Creepier is totally going to get double dose of Deserts! Unfortunately it's gonna happen after Co-chan runs into a little more trouble! It wouldn't do for him not to go out in a big bang! Thank you and enjoy! _

_**Kasai-chan**__! I was actually thinking of not including Hattori at all, but then I was starting to miss the detective so here he is! You're the last person who's solved the code from the time that I started actually writing this chapter! Congrats! I'm glad it was interesting, I had put in about hour or two into it, so I was hoping for everyone to like it! Thank You! _

_For everyone above, it was awesome that you've solved it. I know it seems simple, I had wanted to include numbers and letters, but I confused myself with just the letters, and the note was longer in the beginning, but I ended up cutting it because I got confused at were I ended and I really didn't feel like rewriting a page of code. Now, for __**Lex-chan**__, I completely expect an answer from you! I'll wait for it in the next chapter! _

_Yours truly_

_Shi-chan (If anyone is curious, this was a page long in eight font, heh. Sorry for the rant of reviewer love(my love for the reviewers) Thank you! ) _

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

Conan had waited for Kogoro to drag Hattori away before kissing Kaito on the cheek. "It was a cute note. You really shouldn't bother Nakamori-san so much, you're going to give her worse blood pressure then her father." He smiled at the blushing teen. "I'm sorry if Hattori made you feel awkward, he rules at doing that. He really means well." Kaito shook his head and gave Conan a bright smile.

"No it was just so weird for you to talk like that. You talk one way to everyone else, but to Hattori-san it's completely different, you're doing it right now…" Conan blinked at Kaito, not quite understanding what the other teen was talking about. Kaito chuckled at Conan's clueless-ness, it seemed that the other didn't even notice. "forget it," Kaito waved his hand and leaned on Conan's bed. "So when you getting out of here?"

"Tomorrow, if I'm lucky, I've been so bored! I finished all of those puzzle books two, even with Hattori here. In fact, he wasn't helping…" Conan sighed motioning to the stack of used puzzle books. "He took it upon himself to steal one of them at lunchtime. He's just lucky I can't throw an eight-year old fit anymore…that reminds me, can you hand me the phone?" Kaito handed the phone over at Conan's evil smirk and watched the boy chat actively on the phone with someone.

Kaito started getting bored while Conan was on the phone with whoever…He let his eyes wonder on Conan, who was only dressed in an airy hospital dress, he leaned over a little, wondering if he could see anything while Co-chan was busy with the whoever on the phone. Conan shot him a glare from the side of his eye, making Kaito sit down in a perfect position, giving an 'innocent' smile to the other teen. Conan rolled his eyes and got off the phone with the older woman that he was talking too. "So, who did you call?" Kaito asked, giving into his boredom and started juggling several different colored balls. "The one that Hattori fears the most. I really don't like it when he thinks he can just bust through my problems. He's arranged a meeting with a hypnotist to cure that blood problem that I have."

"Oh the phobia." Kaito commented.

"It's not a phobia, I just can't stand being near it…" Conan denied.

"Right, that's totally a phobia." Kaito grinned, and Conan twitched at the word phobia. "Is that the reason that the detective isn't really detective-y anymore?"

"Somewhat. It's not that I've stopped completely; I just haven't been as active as I was ten or nine years ago, that's all." Conan answered. "I helped Otou-san with the Meric case the other day, and he brought in the Tilman's case to work on while watching me today; so when he falls asleep, I'll just twick the notes a little."

Kaito blinked, "Seriously? You can solve the cases just through the files?"

"Yeah, So?"

"You can look at blood in a photo, but you can't stand to see it front and center? I can't even think of those …_thing_s…" Kaito shuttered at the thought of finny things.

"I told you, it isn't a phobia! It's just…I don't know!" Conan sighed and ran a hand through his slightly ruffled hair. "I just can't stand the sight of it or feel or smell…especially the smell." Conan shuttered at the thought.

Kaito frowned; that wasn't really fair, he wished he could only freak out at the real things, then Aoko wouldn't take to chasing him with that stuffed devil she calls Snukie the …yeah. Kaito personally thought that Snukie should burn for how much trauma he had put him through. Snukie wasn't cute at all.

Conan smiled at the look of disgust that crossed Kaito's face, it was the one that was usually reserved for the mention of Fishy things. Conan sighed again and poked Kaito in the forehead. "If they gross you out, you shouldn't think about them. Oh! I know! Come with me to the hypnotist! We can suffer together!"

"Co-chan, I love you, but I don't think I like the idea of some nutcase doctor messing with my head." Kaito answered shivering at the thought of having to be forced to think of those finny things.

"Then, could you just come with me? It's scheduled for tomorrow at five." Conan asked, really wanting Kaito to be with him. "I promise the 'nutcase' won't get into your head. We'd never be able to find him again if we let him."

"Oi, that was mean, Co-chan!" Kaito whined, pawing at the other teen.

* * *

Hattori smiled at the pair in the hospital room, it was nice to see Kudou with someone, but it was strange to think that it was someone who was technically ten years younger then his friend. Kogoro shook his head and tilted it towards the set of chairs in the hallway. It was best to leave the obvious couple alone for a while. "Oji-san, do ya know how long they've been datin'?" Hattori asked sitting down next to the older man.

"You know Conan, he rarely talks about anything, but he does talk a lot about Kuroba-kun during dinner and breakfast." Kogoro answered, smiling fondly. "Kuroba-kun isn't so bad once you get to know him. A little strange, but that's about it. Conan told me that his father was a famous magician or something like that."

Hattori nodded taking in all the information, Kudou never told him anything anymore since Nee-chan's accident and the funeral. Hattori figured he knew which magician Kudou was talking about at the mention of the other teen's last name. He still wasn't quite sure how Kudou knew the magician when he asked him to drop him off at the memorial service almost ten years ago. It was right around then that Kudou had stopped talking for a couple months or so. It was also around then that he stopped solving cases actively.

Hattori sighed and leaned back into his chair, he was really tired of the puzzle that surrounded Kudou twenty four-seven. He did enjoy the other's intelligent, and the two cent's that could be brought into a case, but Kudou seemed to not want anything to do with murderers or mysteries, until about three months ago. He had gotten a call from an old FBI agent that knew him from the take down ten years ago. What was her name again? Oh, right, Joidie something…oh well. She had told him that Kudou had called her informing her of some possible black links that might have strayed from getting caught. He found it weird for the other to be anywhere near something that could involve murder.

He had spent the last two weeks looking up local newspapers, and had only found Kid heists. The kid heists had left him a big tip off; Conan's name was all over them. He had started to worry once there were mentions of shootings; it wasn't until he heard from an old officer in Edoka, that he found out that Conan had actually been shot not once, but twice.

He couldn't believe the nerve of Kudou not giving him one lousy phone call! He hadn't even known that the other had moved from Beika until all this Kid business! He thought that Kudou had learned from the first time that he messed with Kaitou Kid; there was nothing but disappointment to be held when chasing the damned thief! There was no point in chasing a crazy thief that liked to dress in white, it was better to go after the ones that actually did damage, the murderers. It was even worse if there were people from that damned group gunning for the thief. Hattori was barely paying any attention to the ever doting father, that was going on and on about Conan's normal days.

He looked up at the white ceiling of the hospital and sighed, he really wished that Kudou could confide in him like he used too. He had always thought that they were good friends, even if the whole thing dealing with Nee-chan changed Kudou's view on life.

Maybe he had to remind the brat just that.

That they were friends regardless of physical age.

* * *

Wanatanaki grinned as he watched his target exit the building, he was currently across from the location, with sniper rifle in hand. His target probably wouldn't be showing up at Kid's heist for a while, so it was best for him to do it now. He hated to do this to his precious, but it was nessarry in the scheme of things. The Conan-kun that he remembered used to be able to sniff out criminals from a mile away. That was his attraction to the small boy eight years ago, and still was. Beautiful sky blue eyes looked towards him as he readied to make his hit. Below him; Conan, freshly out of the hospital, Kaito, Hattori, and Kogoro getting ready to go to the small Clinic that Hattori's hypnotist friend worked at.

Wanatanaki could see his cute little Conan-kun yawing as he talked to the annoying brat next to him, guess, his wonderful Conan-kun hadn't seen him after all. It was better this way, for it to end quick and painlessly. Annoying brat next to Conan-kun was currently getting in his way of his aim. He adjusted the scope and took aim once more.

He pulled the trigger.

To his surprise, instead of shooting a bullet, the entire rifle exploded in his arms in a colorful array of blues and pinks. He was also now covered head to toe in some kind of goo, that wouldn't let him move. He really didn't want to think of what else was covering him as he struggled against the goo. He couldn't believe this, what had happened? He noticed a little white piece of paper floating near by with the Kid logo on it. He could hear shouts from people coming up the stairs to the roof. On the ground level, his target had gotten away in the rental car that Mouri Kogoro had purchased for that afternoon.

How was he going to explain this to the police? He struggled against his prison of goo and confetti as the people surrounded him and started calling the police.

He looked longingly at the car that was driving away; his Conan-kun couldn't even see him getting taken away! This was so not fair!

That damn thief would pay for this!

-End of chapter Sixteen-

* * *

_I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! I'll see you next time. _


	12. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

The room was covered in an inky red/black substance, that he tried hard not to think of as he obeyed the voice in his head telling him to describe the room. He dark blue eyes gazed around the mental prison spotting four different factors in the four corners of the blood covered room. He looked at the room, feeling detached as he walked to the first factor in the room.

It was a pile of children's clothing that were tainted in the inky substance, almost black coloring to the one white shirt, and navy jacket. He knelled down to the clothing, trying hard not to remember where he last had worn them. The night of the accident…Ran. It was Ran's blood covering the clothing, the last time he'd worn them was the day she died, Otou-san and him had burned them in a local vacant lot later in the week. Otou-san said it was better then throwing them out. Tears weld up in his eyes, and the blood stains in the corner started to move away from him and the corner, the cloths disappearing, replacing everything in a pure white.

At the voice's command he looked over to the far left corner, he didn't want to go over there, it was a shadow of a man, covered in some inky black goo and dark red blood. He looked to his right and saw a mangled body leaned against the wall that was covered in black red blood. Across from him were two men with gleaming homicidal grins, with murder written in their eyes, eyes that always followed him no matter where he ran. None of these looked inviting to the sort of 17 year old. The voice told him to pick the next corner; that it was necessary to approach these problems. He didn't see why it was important; he was just fine as he was, huddled in the only white corner of the room.

Damn voices didn't know what they were talking about!

He stood up and walked to the less frightening of the corners, dead bodies, he could deal with that. He'd seen plenty of them through both childhoods. As he got closer to the mangled corpse, the more he recognized the said corpse. It was Ran, with a peaceful smile on her face, as blood ran down it. Ran. He moved forward, and the lifeless eyes opened. He could see himself in the glazed over eyes of his once most important person. Ran. His childhood friend, sweetheart, and older sister, she was also someone he lied to for months, almost a full year before the accident, and she had accepted it as she laid on the pavement outside of their home, and died. The tears fell, one after another as he reached out to touch her. It's been so long. The dead eyes snapped over him, as is accusing him. No, that's not Ran. He closed his eyes, and the body disappeared, white from the other corner spreading it's way over to him, erasing the blood and inky substance.

Some of the blood of the other corners continued to oozed over close to him, as if wanting to ensnare him. The two homicidal men grinned widely as he approached them. He felt a cold shiver run down his back as he came face to face with the demons that had haunted most of his second childhood. Gin and Vodka, covered head to toe in black, and dripping in rich red blood; he glared at them, head on. They continued to give him supior smirks and grins as he tried to will them away, like the other two factors. They were gone. Given the death sentence. Not that he believed in the death sentence, but they did deserve that and more. Why didn't they suffer like their victims? How many people have they killed? A nameless amount, the FBI was still finding out cold cases, that might have involved the Black Organization. He couldn't think like this…he believed that everyone's life was important, even murderers. It was just so unfair. He opened his eyes and the blood had disappeared, and the men were frowning as they slowly disappeared.

That damn voice had made its appearance again, telling him to move foreword to the shadowed figure that had it's back to him. He felt a cold air pass through him as he walked towards it. He noticed that it was a man, with a blank stare, staring at the blood stained wall in front of him. The man glanced briefly at him, and then looked back at the wall. The man wanted nothing to do with him.

"Do you think this is the smartest thing to do?" The man asked.

"I don't know." Shinichi answered. "I can't be scared of something this unrational for the rest of my life either."

The man sighed, and continued to stare at the drying blood on the wall. "What do you plan on doing?"

"Moving on." Shinichi answered honestly. "I can't keep holding myself back."

The man smiled, life returning to his eyes, and stood, turning to Shinichi. The man was Shinichi, only 27, he barely looked over 23. "That's good, it's about time. I've been getting bored."

"Sorry, for making you wait, then." Shinichi smirked, and everything turned white before turning black.

* * *

Kaito wasn't sure how much longer he could watch as Conan twitched and cried out in fear. What was he seeing? The doctor shook his head as Kaito moved foreword to comfort him.

"Now, Mouri-san, tell me what you see." The doctor asked, for the third time.

"A room, it's covered in blood. It's everywhere, even on the ceiling…" Conan muttered in a panicked voice, but remained in a deep sleep. Conan continued to discribe the room and the four things in the room. It broke Kaito's creepy scale as he described the men in black, the mangled corpse, and blood covered man in the corner. Kaito twitched in his seat as Conan described everything in a distant voice.

"They're gone now." Kaito felt better for Conan now that those evil man were out of his head, he guessed. He was so confused by this whole thing. He'd been sitting here for the better of two hours, and they were finally on the last corner.

"Now go over to the man. Do you see him, Mouri-san? Who is he?"

"It's me. Only not." Conan answered.

"What does he want?" The doctor asked.

"…"

"Mouri-san…what does he want?"

"That's not my name."

"What do you mean?"

"That's not my name."

"Then what's your name?"

"…"

"Mouri-san, please answer me." The doctor started to look worried, nothing like this had happened to him before when curing phobia's. "Mouri-san, what's your name?"

"…ow…ing on….eep...rry….ait…" To Kaito, it was almost like mental interference, was that possible? He looked over to Hattori, who was beginning to look very worried. It looked like Hattori was beginning to regret doing this to Conan. They listened as the doctor continued to try and call Conan, only to receive silence.

"Mouri-san, and I'm going to count backwards from ten, when I hit one, you'll wake up." The doctor begin to count down. It was at five that Conan started responding, tears running down his face. "One."

Conan gasped and opened his eyes, wildly looking around the doctor's office, confused. Where was that white room? He looked to the doctor that had a worried look. Conan blinked and checked to see if he was okay. Nothing came back right? He really didn't like this whole hypnotism thing, it just didn't seem right. Kaito almost jump tackled him into a tight hug, as Hattori let out a relived breath.

"What? Did I say something weird?" Conan asked, his voice muffled by Kaito's wild hair. Kaito shook his head, enjoying Conan's smell as he continued to hug him.

"Not really, just a lot of gory things…the norm." Hattori answered, and Kaito started snickering once he finally got a good look at the disturbed doctor's face after Conan's response.

"Oh, is that all?"

* * *

"So how do we know that you're cured?" Kaito asked as they left the hospital in search of their ride. Kogoro had told them that he wanted to get the shopping done while they were at the hypnotist. Hattori was wondering the same thing looking over at Kudou, who had this creepy smile on his face. Said smile had been on his face since the doctor had asked them not to return even if Conan/Kudou wasn't cured. The conversation that they had started in front of the psychologist was just too much for a normal doctor. Kudou shrugged at Kaito's question.

"Watch someone bleed? Run into a murder? See someone fall of a building?" Kudou said sarcastically, smiled toning down in its creepiness. "I could always just stab one of you with a pen if you want."

"You carry a pen on you?" Kaito asked, ignoring the stabbing part of the statement.

"So you want me to stab you?" Kudou laughed, shaking his head before looking up in time to see someone pushed out of a sixith floor window. "You got to be kidding me! I was joking about the murder!"

"Oi, Kudou, it's like your curse is back." Hattori smirked as they walked towards the scene.

"Curse? Co-chan is cursed?" Kaito asked looking at Hattori.

"I am not!" Kudou denied.

"Kuroba-kun, you'll see soon enough just how cursed Kudou is. He used to get cases daily." Hattori said as the approached the body. Kudou looked down and checked to see if the person was still alive.

"Hattori call an ambulance before I accuse you of being the killer, she's still alive." Kudou said, and Hattori cracked out his cell phone to call the ambulance and police.

"Kaito, don't listen to the moron, I'm not cursed, but I am cured of that phobia…Guess the doctor wasn't so much of a crack as I thought he was." Kudou said, smiling at Kaito, before frowning down at the poor woman on the ground, who he was knelling next to.

* * *

After the woman was sent away in the ambulance, Shinichi, Kaito, and Hattori had to deal with the same annoying inspector that poor Shinichi had just dealt with not a day ago. "Mouri-san, how pleasant it is to see you out of the hospital." Inspector Infantill said, "You were the ones that called?"

"Yes, the woman had fallen out of that window." Hattori answered, pointing at the window that the woman had fallen out of.

"Was I speaking to you…?" Infantill said, then turned back to Shinichi, who couldn't believe that the inspector didn't even recognize Hattori for a pretty famous detective. Yeah, the rest of his day was going to blow something else. Shinichi hadn't liked talking to Infantill the first time he met him, there was no way he was going to survive solving a crime around this incompetent detective. Was this seriously the main detective here? God he was starting to miss Megure and the gang in Beika. Hell, he'd prefer Nakamori over this smuck any day, and he respected his fellow law enforcers. Shinichi sighed, then repeated what Hattori said. "Did you see anyone leaving the scene?" Inspector Infantill asked Kaito, who was looking rather worried at the angry look that was appearing on Hattori's face.

"Uh…no, but we were across the street over there." Kaito pointed about 10 feet away from where they were standing. "It's pretty hard to see the inside of the window from there."

"Alright, did you see anything out of the ordinary at all?" Inspector Infantill asked Hattori, who was fuming at the rude inspector.

"No." Hattori answered hotly.

"Alright, then you may leave. I don't need kids on the scene." Infantill said, walking away from them.

Shinichi almost laughed at how red Hattori's normally dark face got. Usually you couldn't even tell if he was blushing, but he was bright red in anger. "You know, if you kill him I'll know." Shinichi said smirking at the darker-skinned male.

"Ah, shut up. I'll say the same to you, you have to deal with him more then me." Hattori said, huffing and crossing his arms.

"Oh, he's not that bad." Kaito laughed at the faces that both Shinichi and Hattori gave him.

* * *

Wanatanaki was sitting alone in the back of a patrol car as he waited for the officer to return to the car, he could see his little Conan-kun across from him. He sighed happily at being able to see the one he loved enough to kill. If only he could get out of the handcuffs…

He looked up as he heard his beautiful Conan laughing at something his annoying brat of a friend said. He worked on trying to get out of the handcuffs faster. He wouldn't let his Conan be tainted by that brat! He managed to get one hand out of the cuffs. He had accidently cut the side of his hand on the cuffs, but that was okay, he was free! He could go to his Conan-kun! Maybe instead of killing him, he could keep him somewhere, but where?

He smiled as he looked out the window at Conan, who was smiling at his friends.

_-Chapter Seventeen End-_

* * *

_I started working on the 3rd, so I've been dead tired for the last two days. Still am, I'm slowly being killed by the new job. But it's a job! Money! Yay! Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!_

_See Ya Next Chapter!_

_Review Response for Anons.:_

_Hiya Anie!_

_It's okay that you took a while! It's okay to have a phobia! I have a needle phobia, closet phobia, and I'm scared of the dark. So you're fine! Remember, you can always have a worse fear. The needle phobia's a bit of a pain, at the doctor's office they have to tie me down to a chair to get my blood. (Vampires!) I currently have my closet blocked off by a dresser that is taller then me (I'm 5' 3" ) Yeah, and the dark…my mom had set up night lights around the house for me. She say's I'm a major pain. I cry when she turns out all the lights, it's kind of Ironic since I'm usually a night person._

_Welp, see ya,_

Shi-chan


	13. Chapter Eighteen

_**Congrat's to **__**Mystery-san**__**! You were number 100! That's a good number, maybe something's going to happen finally? **_

_**Okay, some beginning notes for this chapter!**_

_**One: I have off all weekend, so I will try to update as many chapters as possible for this story. (If you're reading the other one, I'm gonna be posting on this story for a bit, I promise to update the other as soon as possible.) **_

_**Two: This chapter will contain 'odd' to really creepy situations. (You've been warned) I shall bold the first sentence when the 'odd' or 'creepy' situation shows up. I'll bold the sentence after the creepy part as well so you know when it ends.**_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

Really, the murder was so easy to solve, that Conan has had it figured out within an hour of the body falling. He was just waiting for Hattori to catch up to him. He was leaning against one of the patrol cars, watching Hattori glare at Inspector Infantill. He shook his head in disappointment; really, Hattori has to get rid of that hot headiness of his. Conan glanced over to his boyfriend, who was yawning widely, he smirked, he was bored, why not creep out Inspector Infantill a little. He moved closer to Kaito, and leaned against him, like he was tired, resting his head on Kaito's shoulder. "Sorry about Hattori taking forever…" Conan said, looking up at Kaito, who had a light pink blush on his cheeks. So cute…Conan thought with a soft smile.

Inspector Infantill glared at the dark-skinned man following him around, god he just couldn't get rid of the man! He wondered if he could arrest the man for obstruction of justice, before growling at the young man to back away from the evidence, and once again chasing the Okasan away. Seriously, kid's now days don't know the meaning of 'No'. He watched at Hattori walked back over to Mouri's brat and his friend, he strunched up his nose as he watched Mouri's brat kiss the other on the cheek before going to talk to the darker-skinned man. He should have guess that Mouri's brat would be a fag. He turned away to go work on the investigation.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that ya know the killer…" Hattori said as Conan walked up to him with a smirk. Conan shrugged and glanced over to the four people standing off to the side for police questioning. "It's the husband, I'm sure that the oh so wonderful Inspector will figure it out." Conan answered, "To bad I can't just dart him and get it over with." Hattori really tried to hold back the laugh that had bubbled up, but it was hard. "God, that'd be a miracle to day, I wouldn't even mine dartin' him." Kaito snuck up behind Conan and decided to cling over him, "Ne, I'm hungry now…" Kaito whined, "isn't there anyway to get that idiot to see reason?"

"I hope so…hm…I'm really tempted to go and hit the man over the head…" Conan sighed, "I really miss Megure, he'd be like "Oh, Conan-kun! It's great to see you, so who killed who?" and then we could leave."

"Wait, who's Megure; and does he seriously ask you that?" Kaito asked, slightly surprised if an Inspector would just do that.

"Yah, ya can call Megure an old friend" Hattori answered, "He seriously asked that when he sees us together. When it's Oji-san, he usually takes Oji-san aside and ask. Anyways, what's stoppin' ya from telling ya deduction?"

"The moron won't listen to me, I had it figured out an hour ago. I give, I just hope that the murder won't get away." Conan sighed, and turned to leave. "You coming?" He asked Hattori, but knew that Kaito would come.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay and try to get the idiot to listen." Hattori said, making Conan smile.

"Good." Conan nodded then looked at Kaito. "So, how does a burger sound?"

Kaito gave Conan a wide grin, "That'd completely make my day!" Kaito bounced after Conan, towards the closest burger place.

Hattori sighed as his stomach groweled, Kudou could be so evil sometimes to him. "Now back to the Idiot."

* * *

Wanatanki Hiro followed his prey as closely as he could. He licked his lips as he watched his little Conan talk to the annoying brat in the restaurant that they had stopped at. He sat several places behind them, and only ordered a light meal so he wouldn't look weird. He needed to get Conan to move away from his annoying friend, but how? He waited for them to leave, before paying for his meal, and following after them. It sicken him at how happy they looked together. The Conan-kun he knew was never that happy! Conan-kun was to be happy with him and he will be!

Wanatanaki saw his chance when the annoying brat got a phone call from his mother, he guessed, and apologized to the other boy for having to leave. He cringed as they kissed before separating. He waited for the annoying boy to disappear from view, before following his Conan-kun down a local alley. He snuck up behind Conan as the boy took out his phone to call someone, he grabbed a near by discarded bat, that as slightly broken on the bottom. He lifted the makeshift weapon high, and, wince slightly, bashed Conan in the back of the head with the bat.

Conan fell hard to the ground with a slight groan, he could barely make of the shape of a man as his world slowly turned black. All he could remember was the press of chapped lips to his forehead as he fell unconscious. Wanatanaki couldn't have been happier as he picked up his prize.

* * *

The first thing Conan saw when he woke up was a white ceiling, and the first thought in his head was, 'No, not the hospital again.' He then realized that he wasn't in a hospital, because hospitals didn't handcuff people to beds. He struggled against the restraints, testing them. He looked around the room, he felt an uncomfortable shiver run down his back as he saw nothing but pictures of him as a child. The room was lit by a single room lamp that hung from the ceiling casting sinister shadows over the pictures of him. It was like he was in a basement of a house, and he seriously wished he knew where and what kind of psycho had picked him up this time.

**He looked at the metal door** as it creaked open, revealing a middle-aged man of medium build. Similar to the man that had attacked him no so long ago in the hospital; the man was giving him a creepy smile as he walked over to Conan and sat on the bed. "What do you want?" Conan asked, getting to the point of the kidnapping. The man just smiled at him and ran a hand up one of Conan's bound legs. "Conan-kun, don't you know? I've been watching you for so long." Conan felt sick in his stomach as the man rubbed light circles on his thighs. "You grew up so well, Conan-kun. So handsome…and beautiful."

He felt the sick feeling get worse as the man moved closer to him, hovering over him, almost suffocating in a way. He felt panic rise up, he hated not being in control as the man's mouth moved over his. All he could think of was that it wasn't Kaito touching him as the man's had moved closer to his clothed manhood, he struggled against the bonds harder as the man pressed his lips to his. He gasped as the man clenched his manhood hard, and the kidnapper took this as an advantage and pushed his tongue in his mouth, completely violating it. He bit down hard on the man's tongue; there was no way in hell he was going to let this man do this to him.

The man pulled away from him, wiping away blood from his mouth. "I didn't know you liked it rough, Conan-kun." Conan almost cried in frustration as the man just continued to give him that eerie smile, and proceeded to kiss down his neck, regardless of the bleeding tongue. He tried to move his neck away from the man, but only gave him more access to it. He cried out as the man bit down hard onto the side of his neck.

"Stop! Don't touch me~!" Conan cried out as a hand wondered up his shirt.

* * *

**Kogoro just knew something was wrong** when he failed to find Conan or reach the young man on his phone. He trusted his son enough to let him go off on his own as much as he wanted, but he also knew his son wasn't an idiot that would wonder off on his own when someone was after him. He managed to find Hattori at a crime scene that was being cleaned up. Hattori had an annoyed look on his face as he glared at the back of the leading inspector that had 'solved' the case.

"Hattori-kun, where's Conan?" Kogoro asked, looking around, sure he was going to find the teenager.

Hattori looked over to Mouri, confused. "Isn't he with you? I figured that after he got something to eat with Kuroba-kun, that he'd go find you."

Kogoro flipped open his phone and looked up Kuroba's number. Conan had put it in his phone after the whole Kid shooting incident. He pushed send at Kuroba's name, waiting for the teenager to answer his phone.

"Kuroba-kun, is Conan with you?"

* * *

_I hope everyone enjoyed the creepiness, I just know that Neko-chan will be a little disappointed though…so okay, I've had to laugh at my brother's idiotic ideas today. He tried to be obnoxious and write something 'vile' in my story without me noticing. So here's Moving on's official blooper! _

_Hattori has to get rid of that hot headiness of his. Conan glanced over to his boyfriend, who was yawning widely, he smirked, he was bored, why not creep out Inspector Infantill a little. He moved closer to Kaito, and leaned against him, like he was tired, resting his head on Kaito's vagina and preceded to eat her out, making her cum into his mouth and he started to choke on his massive bush. _

_I just kind of looked at it, and died laughing. My brother didn't know that Kaito is a guy, not a girl…And my roommate's soul died because such things were being written on her laptop…as if the relationship between Conan and Kaito didn't kill her enough. _

_Okay, I'm done being all creepy on ya's so moving on…_

**Anon. Responses:**

**Shinigami-san! **

Hiya! I'm gonna be honest, and say 'no' Megure and company won't be joining us this round. I'm sorry, I miss them too, but Co-chan is in Edoka, not Beika. You'll have ta deal with Inspector Infantill. But don't love him…I don't like him…and he's my character.

**Anie-chan!**

Um…I think the puppy wants treats…or is secretly working for sainten as is plotting to eat your soul…slowly. Yes! Creepier is back and in action! But not for long! I hope to see ya next chapter!

**Mystery-kun!**

It's always great to hear from you! I'm so happy you loved chapter 17, I give you kudo's for being reviewer number 100, I seriously wasn't expecting everyone to continue talking to me as I write this! It inspires me so much, oh and for the epic creepiness of this chapter…blame Ren-chan, it is so her fault if I end up traumatizing Co-chan again! You and Ren-chan needs to keep out of my head, who knows how this story will end up if you guys keep messing with it! Hehe.. okay, I'll see you next chapter!

From

Shi-chan


	14. Chapter Nineteen

_**Warning: some mild creepiness…so you've been warned…Enjoy**_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

Kaito set down his cell phone on the dresser that he had been standing in front of before he got the call from Mouri-san. Conan was missing, and no one knew where the teen was. It was probably not surprising to see the teen disappear from time to time, but everyone knew that Conan was extremely smart when it came to time and place, and now was not a time to disappear. Besides, Conan had told him after his mother called that he was just going to look for his father, who was in the local grocery market. Now, he was gone. He felt a little numb, who could have taken Conan? That Wanatanaki creep had set off the trap on the roof across from the hospital, he had seen the trap from the car before going to the psychologist.

He had to think, who else would be after Conan besides the obvious pedophile that he had found? He had to find Conan before who ever had taken him from him did something horrible and irreversible. He could think of the only place he could think of to get a clue that needed his uniform to get into the apartment. He quietly went to the Rec. Room, so not to disturb his mother, who was humming away in the kitchen. He looked out the window at the sun setting; it was a blood red, dying up to orange as the sun went to sleep. He pulled on a smirk for his poker face and walked through the picture of his father, into the Kid room. This will be really daring, but it could be made into a lot of fun, as long as in the end, Conan would be okay.

He put on his 'uniform, and exited from the back, he had an inspector to visit.

* * *

**Wanatanaki touched Conan's** cheek tenderly; the boy was now gagged for shouting too much. As much as he loved listening to Conan scream and shout at him, he couldn't have anyone come looking for the source of the screaming, after all he wanted to keep his Conan here for a long time. He was really happy with his Conan-kun, he had expected the boy to start crying like all the others he had, but instead he bit him, or tried to kick him, it was so much more fun when they played along. In fact, his little Conan was still glaring at him with those beautiful blue eyes. He placed a kiss on the teenager's forehead lovingly, and pulled away. He really hadn't meant to do so much to his little Conan, he had wanted to make sure everything was perfect first. He was just happy that he stopped before he got to excited.

"Now, Conan-kun," He said, brushing several fingers over the hickey he had made on the boy's neck, earning a harsher glare. "I'm going to go make some dinner for us now, so behave and be a good boy." He placed a kiss on the boy's now bare chest before getting up and walking up the stairs that lead to the main place of the rental townhouse he owned. Conan felt dirty, but was happy that the man had stopped when he did, and even happier to still have his pants on. If he wasn't tied up he'd showed that man just what he deserved…he let out a shaky breath. He tugged he already bruised hands and wrists against the handcuffs…if only he remembered to keep those damned pick lock tools in his pockets like Toi-sensei had taught him.

**He felt like such an idiot to have been** caught like this, he had let his guard down when Kaito had said that the shooter had been caught. He had figured that the shooter and the attacker from the hospital was the same person, but this was ridiculous! He was so angry with himself, and even more pissed at the man that had been…touching…him. He shuttered in disgust at the thought, and felt cold breeze drift through the floors of the house, or what ever he was in. All he wanted was to be at home now, or with Kaito, he couldn't decide which would be better. Well, actually, anywhere but here would be better. Conan closed his eyes, with a deep harsh sigh and laid his head back on the pillow. God, my life seriously blows, he thought as he opened his eyes again. He had to think of a way out of this. If only he had kept those trackers on him from when he was a kid…then maybe Kaito could find him.

He could hear the floorboards creaking above him as the weird man walked around making dinner. He just hoped that he wouldn't have to do anything 'special' for dinner; he'd rather starve then have to touch that nasty man. He wanted a bath at the thought of the man again. A nice scrub down would do wonders right now. The water would have to be really, really hot, hot enough to at least burn the top layer of his skin off. He felt his stomach turn upside down as the stairs creaked with the arrival of the heavy-set man walking down them, carrying the food on a tray. Maybe, he wasn't hungry at all now.

* * *

Inspector Infantill was wondering is God hated him as he looked at the white clad thief sitting in his chair as if he belonged there with a mischievous smirk on his face, top hat shadowing most of his face. He wondered absently if this was some sort of prank that Inspector Nakamori would pull on him as he looked around for any hidden cameras or officers. After spotting no one, he glared at the thief that gave him a curious look, before turning to look directly at him, but at the same time keeping his face concealed by the hat and monocle. "Ne, Tantei-baka, do you know of a man named Wanatanaki Hiro?" The thief asked, leaning against his desk, folding his fingers into each other. "I heard that he was arrested to day around three in the afternoon."

Infantill frowned, how had the thief learned about that? Did he also know that one of the officers had let the man get away? He was still fuming about letting a crazy man like that getting away. "Yes, we did have a man like that."

"Did? Now, Tantei-baka, don't tell me you let him go?" The thief mocked the officer.

"Uh" Shit, he had slipped enough for the thief to catch on. He slowly made his way towards the desk. "We didn't let him go because we wanted to, he escaped from the patrol car when one of the rookie's decided to check out the murder before sending the crazed psycho to the station. How does someone like you know of this man?" He frowned at the angry look on the thief's face.

"I didn't know the police were so irresponsible, and I made it my business, when my favorite Tantei was in danger because of that man." Kid growled at him before disappearing into a cloud of pink smoke. Infantill sighed and took a seat in his chair. Maybe he should have called someone to arrest the thief, but he was just so tired from everything today. He couldn't believe that he was just mocked at by someone who prances around in white stealing famous jewels for god's knows what reason. He leaned back in his chair expecting to be able to completely relax, but instead he leaned back and the chair collapsed, falling apart and throwing him into the wall behind him. A bucket of yellow and green paint rained down on him, and he just banged his head against the wall.

How had he angered the thief again?

* * *

Conan ate slowly as the man above him feed him, this was beyond degrading, but he couldn't afford to be weaken; just because of his pride. Hell, his pride as a detective had gotten him shrunk into an eight-year old ten years ago. The food was horrible, but it worked, it was just a shame that he couldn't just spit it at the man without risking starving. Hmm…maybe he could. He waited till the last bit before spitting the food at the man.

"You are a sick fuck you know that?" Conan spat at the man, "You should let me go before you do something you regret."

Wanatanaki frowned as he wiped the food off of his face; well that was a wasted effort. His Conan-kun was starting to piss him off, he took a deep breath before smiling again. He wouldn't let Conan get to him, when Conan-kun got to people; they usually ended up arrested. Instead he just wiped the food and spit clean of both him and Conan, who was still trying to 'reason' with him. Really, when was the adorable boy going to give up? Most had given up already…he wasn't sure if this was more of a turn on or just annoying. He shrugged, told Conan to behave, and headed back up the stairs.

Conan sighed, well that didn't work as planned.

* * *

Kaito had made a huge mess of Wanatanaki apartment trying to figure out where the hell that man could have gone. He was the best source of Conan's disappearance, so made sense that he was the first person that Kaito was going to look for. He had turned all the drawers upside down and inside out, he had cleaned out an office that he had found, so now he was rooting through the closet that was a complete mess of papers and clothes and whatnot.

He had found a huge document in a manila folder, he almost felt like cheering as he opened the document and found three different homes that the psycho owned. He also noticed that they were all near local elementary schools, which made his stomach twist in disgust. He looked through them, and set them in three different sets. There was one located in Beika near the Teitan Elementary School, another in the middle of Tokyo, and one just a few miles away from this apartment. He smirked, well at least he now at an area that he could check. Maybe he could even trick Hattori into helping him, without directly notifying the detective; but first he was going to check out the townhouse that was near here. If Conan wasn't there, he'd go to Hattori and get the detective to help him.

* * *

Hattori sighed in frustration as he looked at the time on his cell phone. He had just managed to get off the phone with Kazuha, when he had picked up the phone in a frantic worry thinking that it was Conan that had called him. They still haven't been able to find the boy, and he was getting a bad feeling about the whole situation. He knew that Kuroba-kun would also be out looking, and Oji-san was going to try to get some of his police buddies to help; but in all the situation was a fustrating one because they didn't know if Conan was in danger or not.

He leaned against the building looking up and noticed something white in the sky. He blinked, and then noticed it was Kaitou kid! He frowned, but then decided to follow the white thief. He chased after the hand-gliding thief as he made his way down towards a townhouse development. The thief landed behind a unkepted house, and Hattori watched as the thief started looking around and into the windows, but keeping it at points where he could see in, and whoever was in there couldn't see him. He wasn't going to get any information this way, and maybe he could even get the thief to help in searching for Conan, after all in the past the thief seemed to have a weird rivalry with Kudou.

He walked up to the thief, "Oi, Kido-san."

Kid jumped almost a mile high and turned around, surprised to see the hot-blooded detective behind him. Man, was he really starting to lose his guard around detectives! "Tantei-han! How wonderful to see you!" He said with a smirk before turning back to what he was doing, slightly ticking off the detective.

"What are you doing?" Hattori asked, with a pissed off tone.

"Looking for my favorite Tantei, but I can't seem to find him. Have you found anything?" Kid asked him, and then smirked. "Or do you want to help me rescue him?" Kid turned and had the look of someone who had Christmas coming early. Hattori blinked, slightly confused.

* * *

**-Chapter Nineteen End-**

* * *

_Yeah, I'm having to much fun messing with Conan…hehehehe…._

**Anon. Responses:**

Mystery-chan~! (Hmm, I think I actually like that better!)

I'm sorry, I just wasn't sure…and I really didn't want to go (Chan) if you were a guy. Heheh….I'm so glad you liked the chapter! I hope to see you in the next chapter!oh oh oh! I hope you enjoyed the creepiness, everyone else seemed to have. I was thinking I was going a little to far...but...yeah...hehehe. n_n; not so much in this chapter...but more in the next.

Shi-chan


	15. Chapter Twenty

**Warning: Creepy creepy creepiness, you've been warn. I will have the beginning of the creepiness bolded and the end bolded. Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter Twenty

* * *

Hattori watched as the thief expertly picked the back door and opened it. "I usually think doors are overrated, but in this case, I'll be easier to start here, then search for Tantei, right?" Hattori just sighed and shook his head. Seriously, the people that Kudou made friends with baffled him. Heck, he still remembered those kids that used to follow Conan around everywhere. They looked around at the kitchen that they had entered by entering the backdoor. It was slightly hotter from the rest of the house, so someone had just finished cooking.

"I'm gonna look up stairs, 'Kay?" Hattori said to Kid, who nodded and went to look around the ground floor. Hattori headed upstairs and only found molding furniture and peeling wallpaper, no Conan in sight.

"Oi~! Hattori-kun, I found a basement, and there are screams coming from down there, I think Conan's down there, So hurry up down here!" Kid sounded panicked and upset by the screams and cursing that was coming from the door. Hattori rushed down the stairs and met Kid at the basement doors. They slowly made their way down, not wanting to alert the kidnapper of their presence. They wanted to save Conan, not endanger him.

* * *

**Conan struggled against the heavy-set man** on top of him; he could feel the man's knees against each of his hips as he hovered above him, trying to kiss him again. Hands running down his sides, his eyes watered in hopeless frustration as he struggled against the handcuffs enough to make him cut his wrists and bleed. He almost gagged as the man forced his tongue into his mouth again, he went to bite down again, but a hand holding his jaw prevented him. The disgusting tongue roamed his mouth, completely raping is as a free hand reached for his pants.

He spat at the man as the disgusting molester pulled away from him to unbutton Conan's pants. Conan struggled harder as the man reached into his pants. He was screaming and cursing at the man, till he noticed movement by the stairs and five metal playing cards attached his molester to the wall near the bed, effectively ripping the man off the top of Conan. Kid and Hattori walked away from the shadows of the stairwell, Kid looked more then a little peeved, Conan was just happy to see the other after being stuck with the man for the last day or so.

**"Sorry we took so long, Tantei."** Kid said with a placed on smirk, as if trying to ignore the fact that Conan was indeed almost naked laying bond to a steel poster bed. Hattori was actually pale for once as he looked between the pedophile and Conan.

"Damn it, Kudou, how the hell do ya attract the crazies like ya do? Seriously, man." Hattori said as he ran over to the bed to untie Kudou's feet as Kid picked the locks on the handcuffs.

"NO! Get away from him!" Wanatanaki cried as he tried to pull the playing cards that held him to the wall. "He's mine!" The heavy-set man struggled against his bonds of playing cards.

"I don't say, 'Hey, come an grab me' you know!" Conan growled at Hattori, "I never asked you to save me."

Kid sighed as he set his boyfriend free, hugging him tightly. "Well, I don't care if your cursed, I love you, Co-chan! I'll save you anytime…anytime…god Co-chan, You're all covered in bruises…" Kaito's eyes watered as he checked every inch of Conan.

"I'll be fine, you saved me, you saved me from him." Conan kissed Kaito's forehead and let the other teen help him off the bed. He didn't want to be anywhere near it. He just wanted to be away from that house, from that man…he didn't want to be anywhere near the area. Kaito helped Conan up the stairs, leaving Hattori, who was silently fuming, downstairs with the pedophile.

Conan wanted a shirt or a jacket, it was cold in the house, his own shirt was down stairs, completely useless. The man had torn it to pieces. He had no idea where the disgusting man had put his jacket, let alone his cell phone. Great another cell phone bites the dust. His father was going to kill him after the worry wore off. God did he want a bath and just lay in his own bed for several days before being human again. Kaito dragged him into the kitchen and set him down in one of the chairs, shivering without Kaito's body heat.

Kaito went to call the police, leaving Conan in one of the chairs in the kitchen. Kaito tried using the phone in the kitchen, before slamming it down. "Stupid phone doesn't work…I'm going to loo-" They both turned towards the basement door when they heard a loud scream, and a thud. "Right, know what…I'm gonna sit here with you…" Kaito sat in the chair closest to Conan, who was just nervously watching the basement door.

"You think he's alright?" Conan asked as Kaito took a hold of his hands.

"who's alright?" Kaito asked.

"Hattori…I mean…Is he alright down there with him…? I mean, I've never heard someone scream like that before…" Kaito blinked and looked at the door.

"I'm sure he won't kill him…he is a detective…right?" Conan nodded as another scream and thud eccoed from the basement.

"wow…I didn't know men like him could scream like little girls. Kaito said after a moment, finally getting a weak smile from Conan. "That's better. Come on, I need to change, and I think you might want a bath."

"Oh, a bath! That sounds like a plan! It has to be extremely hot too."

* * *

Conan was waiting in the Kitchen for Kaito to finish changing as Hattori walked up the stairs with a satisfied grin on his face. "Oi, Kudou. If the police say anything about bruises on the A-hole, you did, 'k?" Conan blinked at his overzealous friend and gave him a smile.

"Sure, it's a shame that I couldn't…Maybe later." Conan said as Kaito walked back in the room, not Kid. He wasn't surprised when Hattori started looking confused again.

"Oi, Kaito, when'd ya get here?" Hattori asked, and Kaito cracked a grin.

"I like him, he's so clueless sometimes." Kaito told Conan and took a seat back next to him. "I called the police, they should be here soon, depending if it's Tantei-baka or not."

"Tantei-baka, huh…that's actually a good nickname, way to go. Do you have any extra shirts or anything, I'm really cold, and I still want a bath." Conan asked Kaito, who nodded and pulled out a neon green shirt out of nowhere. Conan smiled and put on the shirt. It made him feel a little better, and the shirt even smelled like Kaito. He frowned as he heard the man scream from the basement, begging to be let go from the wall. Anger curled in his stomach, as he tried to ignore the man. He just wished that the man would get more then what was coming to him.

A simple arrest wasn't really fair; it seemed to him that the man deserved to suffer more. Then he also thought that he was getting sick of psychopaths stalking him or kidnapping him, hell this was the first one to actually be attracted to him, which completely creep him out. It took a lot to creep him out after all the murders and suicides that he'd seen. Kaito was staring at him, as if analyzing him, Conan frowned at him and Kaito just gave him a smile.

"Are you sure you're okay, Conan?" Kaito asked, sincerely. When Conan just nodded, Kato decided that maybe a late night visit was in order to completely comfort his boyfriend.

* * *

"Otou-san! He didn't do anything!" Conan denied as his father continued to fret over him. "Well…He…but he didn't do that! I swear!"

"Conan, this is serious, it isn't nothing." Kogoro said following his adopted son into their house, he was trying to get the boy to go to the hospital to get checked.

"I know it's serious, but he didn't…he…he didn't …do…it…Can we just drop this? All I want is a nice warm bath, that's all." Conan told his father as he unlocked the door and left it open as he went into the house, determined to burn off the top level of his skin in the bathtub that was waiting for him upstairs. "Look, we'll talk after my bath." Conan turned to his father and gave him a weak smile, and before Kogoro could get another word out; he ran up the stairs and to his room to get the bath ready.

Kogoro closed the door with a sad sigh and looked around the dark house. He was feeling guilty about not being there for his son, it was just like he felt about his daughter, only this time he was lucky. Conan was still alive, and that's what counted. If it wasn't for his promise to himself that he wouldn't drink anymore, he could have gone for a good drink, a nice hard one. Kogoro took a seat at the couch, listening to the water running in the upstairs bathroom.

When he finally came out of the bathroom, he had scrubbed his skin a raw pink color, he looked over the railing and saw his father fast asleep on the couch. He smiled sadly; he hated making the older man worry. He turned and entered his room to find Kaito waiting for him on his bed. The teen was fast asleep curled up near the wall, it seemed that he had been waiting for him. He smiled fondly and got dressed in a pair of PJ's before lying down next to Kaito, facing him. He watched as the other slept peacefully next to him. He reached out and placed a hand on Kaito's cheek, stroking it softly as to not wake up the other teen. Kaito smiled in his sleep at his touch and unconsciously leaned towards it.

Conan smiled and placed his forehead against Kaito's, and softly pressed his lips against Kaito's. Kaito pressed back, before opening his indigo eyes, and deepening the kiss. They parted and Kaito had a worried look on his face, that didn't belong there. It just didn't feel right to let that look remain on Kaito's face. Conan cupped Kaito's face and kissed him again and again. Kaito pulled Conan towards him and held him tightly, not wanting to let go. Kaito hid his face in Conan's collar, and Conan petted his hair.

"I'm fine…I'm fine…" Conan whispered in Kaito's ear and the other just held him. He felt a little uncomfortable, but for Kaito, he'd get over it. He placed a kiss on the top of Kaito's head, and then rested his cheek against Kaito's head.

"I know you say that, but are you really?" Kaito said, voice muffled by Conan's neck.

"I'm fine…really." Conan smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Kaito, holding him closely.

**-End of Chapter Twenty-**

* * *

_No, Creepier is not coming back. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Oh, and I'm sorry if it was too creepy or to, um graphic, I wasn't trying to be so graphic or anything. In fact, I was trying my hardest not too. I could have done worse…but then I would have broken Co-chan. Welp, see ya next chapter. _

**Anon. Responses:**

Mystery-chan! Hiya!

Of course, I hope you enjoyed this, you were just guessing at what I was up too! Ehhehe…okay, I hope you enjoyed what happened to Mr. Creepier. I know how that whole touch pad thing is! It's horrible! I personally prefer desktops, but mine blew up years ago…yeah. Just went BOOM!

I seriously don't like my own inspector character, Is that bad? I seriously hate him. Maybe that's why I make him into such an idiot. Hmm…see ya next chapter.

Anie-chan!

Sorry about not responding to ya last time, but I had posted when you reviewed. Oh! The puppy didn't bite you the last time you reviewed! I think it finished eating your soul…hmmm…or maybe Mr. Creepier creep out puppy? Don't worry I wouldn't completely break Conan…unless I was having a really really bad day. Hehehe. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I hope that I didn't creep you out too badly. Here's to the puppy not trying to eat you anymore.

Shi-chan


	16. Chapter Twentyone

**Chapter Twenty-_One_**

* * *

The sun drifted into the blue colored room, spreading over the two sleeping teens that laid one over the other on the bed. The teen on top slowly opened his eyes, giving a soft yawn. Conan smiled as he woke up to lying across Kaito's chest; he lifts his head up slowly, as to not disturb the other teen. He couldn't help but think about how cute Kaito looked asleep. He slowly lifted up and kissed Kaito softly on the lips, to wake the other one up.

Kaito responded sleepily to the kiss and slowly rolled over on top of Conan, so Conan would be on the bottom, and smirked as he opened his eyes, which gleamed as he looked down on his lovely prey that had decided to wake him up. "What brought that on?" Kaito asked as he looked down at Conan, who was just smiling up at him with a light blush.

"It's just after everything that has happened lately I've..." Conan blushed a deeper red, before pulling Kaito towards him. "I think it's time that I start acting more like a good boyfriend, then just a friend." He brought Kaito's lips back down on his heatedly. It was several heated moments before they parted both quite red.

"Co-chan..." Kaito breath as the teen tugged on Kaito's shirt, before managing to pull it off completely. "Are you sure...? I mean..."

"Kaito, please...I…" Conan managed before kissing him again, and pulling him down on him; holding him tightly to him. "I need you." Kaito pulled back, before giving Conan another passionate kiss and slowly kissing down his neck, pausing to leave little red marks here and there. He tugged the button down Pajama top off of the other teen in no time, and then continued his way down to the collarbone, where he found a very sensitive spot as he sucked on it, causing Conan to moan softly. Conan reached up and combed his fingers through Kaito's hair, before tugging him up again for another kiss. Conan placed soft kisses from Kaito's lips, to his jaw line, slowly working his way down, he sucked lightly on the pulse, making Kaito groan with desire.

* * *

Kogoro paused outside of his son's door when he heard a load moan coming from within the room. The older man looked down at the door handle that was near his hand, and debated about the pro's and Con's about opening the door. If it was something Conan was doing by himself it'd not only humiliate him, but his adoptive son as well, which would result in the boy locking his door every night. He didn't think that the Kuroba boy that his son had been going out with for the past several weeks was here again. He was pretty sure after that whole incident with Wanatanaki Hiro and him finding them together in bed the first time would chase the boy off.

He was okay with their relationship, what he wasn't okay with was the chance that the boy was trying to take advantage of Conan. He wouldn't permit that at all! Of course, he'd yet to sit Conan down and talk the birds 'n the bees, but he was almost completely sure he wouldn't have too. Not with Conan, the boy was a genius according to the school. Then again there had been his friend Ayumi that had said that Conan was completely oblivious about relationships, when they had lived in Beika, the girl had came to him, asking for a way to approach Conan. He hadn't even noticed the boy's obliviousness to the girl's very obvious attention that she practically threw on him. There was also that other girl…what was her name again? Oh Haibara or something, Ai-chan. It was completely obvious to him that the girl like Conan, but didn't say or do anything about it. That had always puzzled him; maybe it was because her friend already liked him.

Ah, the life of a teenager, now back to his real problem, the noises had gotten louder. He still wasn't sure if it was more then one person in there. He really didn't want to barge in on Conan if he was masturbating or having a wet dream. He bit down on his bottom lip, sigh, then made a mental note to talk the whole birds 'n bees session with Conan after he got home from work. If he remembered.

* * *

Conan sighed as he messed around on the school's laptop, that morning had been special. He could feel his lips parting in that smile again, that Aoko had already giggled at. Girls, he could never understand them. His smile turned into a smirk as he finally hacked into a major government site, which contained listings of rare jewels and artifacts. God, school computers were just so much fun to use when it came to these kind of things. It was also one of the ways he did most of his fake paper work. He managed to narrow down the huge listing that the government had out to a few large gems, that all contained a myth of some sort. Even if he believed that Pandora didn't exist, the least he could do was help Kaito find the one the myth was based off. It was the least he could do for both Toichi and Kaito.

Conan printed out several lists, one for each major government in the world, totaling over three hundred jewels, about 150 that had already been targeted by Kaitou Kid, and the other 150 that just laid waiting for the white clad thief to take.

Hmm. Maybe he could convince is mother to take him and Kaito to America for Christmas Vacation. That was an interesting idea, after all, it's been forever since America saw Kaitou Kid in action.

Conan smirked, and then thought of all the free time that him and Kaito would also have, now for a way to get the other to agree. Not to mention, not letting Hattori find out about it. Sometimes, he really wondered if Hattori was stalking him. The week after the 'incident' as Conan liked to think of it, Hattori had managed to not only find a pretty decent home for Kazuha and kids, he'd also managed to open up a nice private detective agency in Edoka. He had almost no alone time with Kaito at all, besides this morning, which they had gotten really lucky. He was so glad that Kogoro hadn't decided to come into the room to make sure that Kaito wasn't visiting at night again.

They hadn't done anything major…well, they defiantly did today, and it was such a nice loved feeling. Conan sighed again, and then stuffed the print out's into his bag before the teacher noticed his tinkering of the computer. After he had fixed everything back with the computer, he glanced over at Kaito who was daydreaming. He smirked and tore a piece of notebook paper before tearing it into more pieces, then making them into little balls. He turned so he wouldn't be easily seen, and started nailing Kaito in the head with the little paper balls. Hakuba, who was sitting next to him, frowned at his behavior. "Mouri-san, that isn't really mature." Kaito had glanced over to him, once he noticed the paper balls, and blinked.

Conan sighed, really? How could Nakamori even date this guy? He has serious personality issues. Sure, he was a detective, himself; at least he possessed a personality. When compared to Hakuba, who seemed to be completely shelled in. He frowned a bit, then sighed, or maybe Hakuba was right. He was probably spending too much time with Kaito, but it wasn't like he didn't enjoy the other's company. He chose to ignore Hakuba, which would probably result in an Aoko complaining rant later, but he didn't really care. What he cared most was finding out if Kaito would be willing to go to America with him. On one of the strips of paper that he had, he jotted down the note and threw it at Kaito, nailing him once again in the head, so it'd bounce onto the desk. Kaito threw a glare at him before unwrapping the slightly larger ball of paper, and read the note.

"_Wanna go to America for Christmas?" _

Kaito blinked at the note, was Conan serious? He wasn't to sure about how his mother would feel about that, but then again, they hadn't celebrated Christmas properly for years. _"I have to ask mom, but how would we get there?" _Kaito wrote down and sent over to Conan. He watched as Conan smiled, and then jot down the reply, and tossed it over to him. The teacher who had been watching the exchange just sighed and continued on with the computer lesson, it wasn't like Kuroba or Mouri ever had to listen to her to get the correct answers. Why had the school even bothered teaching two geniuses was beyond her, it was even more confusing with Hakuba-kun.

Kaito opened up the note, and wasn't really that surprised at the answer.

"_Oji-san and Oba-san, I bet they'd love to go visit their winter home there. I'm sure they wouldn't mind dragging us along. They usually go every Christmas. Plus, I have some leads on several Jewels that are located in the area of the winter home." _

Kaito smiled fondly, he never thought that Conan would actually be looking things up like this for him. He threw back his reply.

"_Okay, sound's fun! Plus we get to play with Angel-chan!"_

* * *

**=End of Chapter Twenty-one=**

* * *

_**I don't know how many of you read 'I'll be There' but I'm going to be shortening the lengths of the chapters. Each chapter will be about 1,500 words, it's about half of what the normal chapters were. I'm hoping by doing this I'll be more willing to update the story after working for eleven hours. Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!**_

**Anon. Review Responses: **

**Teitan-Tantei-san! **

**Hiya! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Hattori is pretty awesome…he makes me want to write a Heiji/Shin fic. Hehe. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Anie-chan,**

**I'm seriously curious as to why the puppy bites you? Did you do something mean to it? Well You don't have to worry about Pedophile-san, he won't be coming back, unless by some weird twist of fate, he survives his trauma that Hattori caused, and manages to escape prison, and still wants to go after Conan, which that would make him the ultimate Conan fan. XD Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**Mystery-chan! Hiya! **

**I thought you'd like that! I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to cut his jewels off,(But Kaitou might get accused of stealing them, so I couldn't do that, after all Kaitou doesn't want them: I know, bad joke) Yes, Kogoro does feel pretty guilty about letting Conan get caught, then being completely useless at finding him. Makes me wonder if he'll be willing to part with Conan for the whole winter vacation. Welp, I hope you liked the chapter! **

**Shi-chan**

_**I don't think I missed anyone. I was really surprised at how many reviews I got last chapter, and all of them were happy that Wanatanaki finally got put into jail. I still need to get Inspector Infantill chewed out by the chief of police in his area, and maybe fired. Heheh. **_

_**Well, see you all next time! **_


	17. Chapter Twentytwo

**Chapter Twenty-**_**Two**_

* * *

Chikage sighed at the look on her son's face, she wondered if anyone could resist Kaito's 'puppy face' as she sighed and nodded. "Fine, you can go! But before you leave, that room of yours better be clean!" Kaito gave off a cheer and hugged his mother tightly, and playfully kissed her on the cheek. "God, I love you!" Chikage laughed at her son as he ran up the stairs, probably to call Conan-kun. She smiled and shook her head as she continued to make dinner.

Kaito raced up the stairs and into his room, snatched up his cell phone from the dresser and quickly texted Conan his mother's answer. He was thrilled! America for Christmas! Not only would he be alone with Conan almost 24 – 7, he'd also get to steal jewels in America! He smiled at Conan's reply, then set the cell phone back on the dresser, now to get started on his room. He looked around at the papers, cloths, and random magical devices scattered around his room. He sighed, uh, maybe his mother wouldn't notice that his room hadn't been cleaned?

He pouted to himself before flipping on some music and slowly getting to work. He hated cleaning his room; he could never find anything afterwards. He threw the clothes in the empty hamper, and then started piling the magical devices in a pile near the hamper.

* * *

Conan walked up to the Kudou Mansion gate, and smiled as Angel came out of the door running to the gate. "Nii-san! Nii-san!" Angel yelled as she ran down the sidewalk, and Conan opened the gate before she ran into it. "Angel-chan!" He picked her up in a huge hug. "How have you been?"

"Nii-san, I been fine, My teacher is awesome! Oh, and Okaa-san and Otou-san are waiting for us! They made pasta and meatballs, with that red sauce that Nii-san likes…oh, then I wanna see that new Disney movie that came out, is Nii-san able to come with us?" Angel said in one breath, and smiled brightly as she hugged Conan. Conan chuckled as Angel chatted away, and walked into the house holding her. "umm…We'll see, An-chan, I gotta talk to Okaa-san and Otou-san about winter vacation" Conan set Angel down to take off his shoes at the door and then walked to the living room, where he could hear his aunt and uncle talking softly.

"Conan!" Yukiko squealed before smothering Conan into a hug; causing the boy to sigh. "We were just talking about you!"

"Oh really?" He said as Angel clinged onto his pant leg. "Just what were you talking about?"

"Oh you know that we're going to America again for this winter break, and we were wondering if maybe you'd come with us?" She smiled sweetly, it was a question that they'd had asked for the last several years, and always received 'no' as an answer.

"Actually, I was going to ask if it'd be alright to bring Kaito with me. I know you guys ask every year, but Kogoro's going to be with some of his police 'buddies' for the holidays, so I figured that it'd be okay to go with you guys, and maybe bring Kaito…of course if you guys don't want him coming I understand, but I..." Conan babbled, taking a seat next to his 'uncle'. Bother Yukiko and Yusaku smiled to each other, happy that their once son finally agreed to spend a holiday with him.

"Conan-kun! It's fine, Kai-kun can totally come! We'd love to have him with!" Yukiko answered as Yusaku chuckled at Conan's babbling. "But you have to come see 'Sleeping frog prince' with us. Angel-chan just refuses not seeing it." Conan frowned at the thought of having to sit through a Disney movie for who knows how long.

"Fine…uh…Oba-san…Why are you in here when the stoves on?" Conan blinked as a confused look crossed Yukiko's face for a second, before her eyes widened and she raced to the kitchen. "Why do you still let her cook?" Conan looked over to his 'uncle'.

"It makes her happy…" Yusaku smirked at his once 'son'. "That and it gives me an excuse to cheer her up" His smiled widen as a look of disgust crossed Conan's face.

"I didn't need to know that!"

Angel giggled at her Nii-san and crawled into his lap. "Nii-san you're so funny!"

* * *

Kogoro frowned as he followed his son around in his packing, "Are you sure your going to be okay? Do you need any spending money?" Conan sighed as he walked over to his dresser and grabbed several shirts from his drawers.

"Otou-san, I'll be fine, really, I'll be with Kaito, Oba-san, and Oji-san," He gave his father a reassuring smile, and then placed the shirts in his suitcase, then moved onto his underwear drawer. The door bell rang two times, and Kogoro sighed, heading to the door already knowing who'd be at the door. "I just wished you would have told me when you arranged all this, I could have gone with you two."

"Otou-san, You know that Oba-san and Oji-san always ask me to go." Conan yelled and quickly finished packing. He closed the suitcase and picked it up, heading to the living room as Kaito set his own suitcases by the couch. "Now, Otou-san, I don't want to come home to the house being destroyed." Kogoro sighed as his son continued to scold him, and remind him on how to use the dishwasher. How was it that it was always his children telling him how to behave? Kogoro continued to follow his son around as Conan tried to gather the last of his things for the trip.

"Hey, Kaito, I'm almost finished, I just have to grab the bring on, okay?" Conan said, completely ignoring his father as he passed Kaito, and walked into the bathroom. "Oba-san and Oji-san should be here soon, and they should have the tickets with them."

"Oh gosh, I can't believe that we're going to America!" Kaito bounced with excitement. "America! Oh! We could totally get those box sets I want!"

Conan blinked, and set down the handbag on the couch, watching as Kaito started to pace in restlessness. "Did you remember you passport?"

"Yes! Okaa-san made sure I had it, as well as other things, of course!" Kaito said, and decided that it'd be more fun to cling to Conan. "Of course, she was a little scared that I'd forget something, or I'd be taken away by customs; I have no idea why she'd think that…"

Kogoro sighed, and fell down on the reclining chair, why did Conan always tell him not to worry when his friend was the reason he worried?

**=End of Chapter Twenty-two=**

* * *

_Hey guys! I hope everyone enjoyed this weekend's updates, I'll see everyone next weekend!_

* * *

**Anon. Review Response:**

**Anie-chan! **

Oh my gosh! I'd love it if you would tell me! heheh I'm so glad you loved that scene!

Why won't you tell me~! Please! I wanna know! Maybe it needs a rabid shot…hehe..

Well I hoped you liked the chapter, see you at the next one on Friday.

**Mystery-chan! **

Hiya! I think everyone knows the cyinide thing because of detective Conan, I mean…Some dies from Cyinide poisening every other chapter…ehehhe…Welp, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you have a great birthday!

Happy birthday!

Shi-chan


	18. Chapter Twentythree

**Chapter Twenty-**_**Three**_

* * *

Kaito was glued to the window of the airplane as he waited for it to land, next to him sat Conan, who was sound asleep even through his twitching and pokes, next to Conan was Angel-chan, in front of them were the two oldest Kudou's. Angel smiled brightly at her newest big brother. "Kaito-nii-chan, Okaa-san says it's bad to bounce like that in an airplane." Kaito pouted at the youngest Kudou, who then bit her bottom lip, then smiled like she got an idea, "I knows! Let's poke Nii-san!" Kaito chuckled as the little girl then proceeded to poke Conan to entertain him.

"nugh…An-chan please leave nii-san alone…" Conan yawned before leaning against Kaito, and then feel back to sleep. Kaito smirked and then also started in on the poking.

"But, Co-chan, we're there! We're there!" Kaito said excitedly, trying to get his boyfriend awake. Angel continued to poke Conan along with Kaito, until the other opened his blue eyes and tried to glare at the pair.

"Honestly, I can't I sleep for one hour!"

"But Co-channn you've been asleep for like four!"

* * *

Conan wasn't sure what to do about Kaito as he literally bounced everywhere in the airport. He was waiting for customs to come and take Kaito away for destroying the peace in the already bustling building. He sighed as Kaito bumped into another person, quickly apologizing, and then continuing on with his hyper behavior. He almost laughed as security walked over to them and picked Kaito out of the line, he followed the guard and Kaito to the 'search area'.

"**Now sir, please remove everything from your pockets."** The guard said in English. Kaito looked confused for a second before pulling out one magical device after another from his pockets. Conan blinked, how the hell had he gotten those past the security the first time? He sighed as playing cards, random smoke bombs, fake animals, balloons, and other random items started to litter the bin and table. The guard sighed, obviously frustrated as Kaito took off his jacket, and then started pulling things from his shirt.

"Isn't that Hakuba's pocket watch?" Conan asked, earning a glare from the guard that didn't understand what he had said.

"Uh…maybe?" Kaito answered, before pulling out another set of cards.

The guard sighed once again and then shook his head; he grabbed another bin for Kaito to fill**. "Do you seriously carry this much all the time? Or did you just want to hassle security?"**

"**No, I usually carry more."** Kaito answered in English, Conan glanced back at his 'aunt' and 'uncle', and made a motion for them to go ahead of them to the winter home. **"Wait till I empty my pants, I'm wearing Cargo today."** Kaito grinned at the official, who just groaned.

"You seriously need to learn to carry less." Conan sighed, then blinked as a notebook was set down on the table. "Oi..oi..oi! That's mine! Kaito your such a kleptomaniac!" Kaito just grinned sheepishly; he had forgotten that he had taken that a couple weeks ago.

"I didn't mean to keep it! I mean it, Co-chan!"

"**Could we please just finish this up?"** The guard groaned, the way things were looking he was going to have to skip his smoke break.

The guard was overjoyed when Kaito finally finished emptying his pockets, so much, that he did a quick search and sent them off. Kaito looked at all of his items on the table, and quickly replaced them back to their rightful spots, well except that notebook, Conan had confiscated it when he was permitted too. Conan looked at the text message that his 'aunt' had sent him, telling him that She and Yusaku had gotten their baggage, which made Conan happy; they were finally going to be able to leave the airport. He'd make sure that when this 'vacation' was over, that Kaito's pockets would be empty, every single last one of those hundred and fifty hidden pockets too.

"This way, klepto." Conan walked towards the exit to wave down a taxi, Kaito following close behind.

"I am not a klepto!" Kaito pouted, then went to the whining, after Conan ignored him. They got into a taxi that stopped close by them. "So where are we anyways? And where are we going?"

"Well we landed in Philadelphia, and we're going to the middle of no where, some where close to Morgantown, I believe, Oji-san liked the area because it was peaceful, but it's still in the middle of no where, not to mention the closest museum is an hour's drive. Next week is New York, but upstate New York, so we're gonna have to sneak away so we can go to the city sometime during that week."

"Oohh sounds fun!" Kaito grinned widely.

"Then Mom wants to go to California, and then we'll probably end up in Hollywood; then Vegas."

"So a different state every week?"

"Pretty much, that's a vacation to them."

"This is going to be great!"

"So did you inform Inspector Nakamori about Kid leaving the country?" Conan asked, and Kaito's smile lit up the taxi.

"Maybe…hehe..OH! Did you know that the Baka of the police force was demoted, then fired last week?" Kaito said excitedly.

"Really? Otou-san didn't say anything."

"Yeah, it seemed that; that section of the police force can't handle pranks really well."

Conan tried to hold back the 'giggle' that had weld up, but couldn't. "Oh, god, what did you do?"

"Nothing much really! Seriously, I've done worse to Hakuba! All I did was rewire the computers to explode confetti, uh, unscrewed five of the chairs…had water balloons explode in the drawers, replaced the handcuffs with rubber cuffs, little things like that." Kaito smiled, and Conan tried to hold back the 'giggles'.

"I really should be scolding you for doing that."

"But you won't because you love me."

"Keep believing that."

"Oi!"

Conan chuckled at Kaito, who had started back into his whining, this was going to be a long taxi ride. Kaito, whose attention span varied hour to hour, got distracted by the sight of cows and horses in fields. "Oh my god! Look! Cows!"

* * *

-Chapter Twenty-Three End-

* * *

**Anonymous Review Responses: **

**Anie!**

**Look! Here's the chapter! Everyone knows of my obsession; in fact, they control it. T_T That's why there isn't much love everywhere in the story. In fact, Roomie threatens to take the laptop away from me. Okay, I'll wait for the puppy explanation, or do I now need to wait for the end of the other story too? **

**Mystery-chan! Hiya! **

**Sorry about the long wait, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Your really welcomed! Wait for the back to back heist chapters! (hmm I wonder if I have brain power for riddles?) **

**Shi-chan**

* * *

Wow, that took me forever, it's the Heiji/Shinichi but that had bitten me, and took over! (that and work, damn them...) Well I hope to see everyone soon, and I'm really sorry if I've forgotten to answer anyones reviews, I promise to answer them this chapter!


	19. Chapter TwentyFour

**Chapter Twenty-**_**Four**_

* * *

Kaito had learned the hard way; that you couldn't give really hard riddles to the police force of some backwatered town, or had at least made a star appearance first. The only people to make it to his 'America Showing', was Hakuba, Conan, and several News channels. Then again, Emmaus wasn't that big of a town, but not as rural as the house in Morgantown was. 1803 House, was very interesting, but the jewel had he had found in the clock in the living room, wasn't what he wanted, but it did have a nice shine to it.

The next Museum was Asa Parker Home, of course, that was just all fun and games really. He really liked Gettysburg, but hearing about the wars made him kind of sad. It didn't help that someone murdered someone during the middle of the tour. Well, at least Conan had fun during the tour. Really, Pennsylvania was boring after three days, especially since it was winter and none of the theme parks were open. So here sat Kaito, completely heist out, and completely bored out of his mind.

He was actually on the laptop looking up different museums in the other three states that they were going too. In New York; he had picked to visit Ellis Island and the Statue of Liberty, and heist the Brooklyn Museum. California was just ridiculous with the amount of museums it contained, so in Los Angeles; he'd heist Archival Center, San Diego would be the Timken Museum of Art, and lastly would be San Francisco and the de Young Museum, of course, that would be after researching if there were any jewels located in said museums. Nervada would be the most fun! There was the Erotic Heritage Museum and Houdini's Museum, and of course, he also wanted to check out the Bower's Mansion.

Conan yawned from the book that he was reading. "Did you know there's a Museum of Sex in New York?"

Kaito looked up from the laptop, "seriously?"

"Yup."

"Can we go there?"

"Doubt it."

"Awww…Why?"

"Do you want Angel-chan following us into there?"

"Right."

Kaito went back to his heist searching, as if summoned, Angel-chan jumped onto the back of Kaito's chair to look at what he was doing on the computer so long. "Kai-nii-chan, play with me!" Kaito faked a groan, before smiling widely and tickling the little girl.

"We should get Co-chan to play with us too! Doncha think?"

"Yeah! Conan-nii let's play!" And with that Angel tackled her older brother.

* * *

New York was way better then Pennsylvania in Kaito's option, it was fun sneaking to the city, away from the older Kudou's. Of course, Kaito couldn't say much about the people who'd stop and stare at him and Conan every once in a while. Oh, not to mention practically the whole gay community that liked to stare at his Conan. He had to be the protective seme while in New York City.

So far as he counted he'd seen almost 100 Starbucks, and he'd decided that he liked Dunkin' Donuts better. The coffee was way to strong there. He wasn't even going to think of the number of Mickey D's that he'd seen, it was worse then the Whack Donald's over in Japan.

Ellis Island was interesting for about several moments of Kaito's attention span, before he started messing with Conan during the tour. Conan, who'd been completely absorbed by the tour guide, got annoyed by Kaito's pestering and glared at the other teen. "Cut it out."

"But the only cool thing here it that wall with all the names! And it's raining and cold." Kaito whispered.

The students that had to go on the tour glared at the pair, who started bickering in the middle of the tour. The more bored students found it interesting that the pair were not bickering in English or Japanese, but French. Weren't they Japanese?

* * *

Statue of Liberty was huge, really huge. Kaito actually wondered how France had shipped the giant statue to America. He wondered if maybe he could ship it back to France; that would be the most epic prank ever. Kaito watched as Conan and Angel looked up at the giant statue with similar serious copulating looks. He really needed to keep Angel-chan away from Conan; he seemed to be affecting her by just being in her presence.

It wouldn't do him any good to have more then one detective in his personal life, besides Kogoro-Oji-san of course.

* * *

Kaito was so happy to see that the New York Police force was way better then those in Pennsylvania, not only did they take him seriously, they had an awesome writer that had figured out his clue to finding him.

At the Brooklyn Museum, Kaitou Kid had the pleasure of meeting Richard Castle and the New York homicide department. Well, it's not like he killed anyone, but it was Co-chan's curse in it's works as someone was found decapitated in the middle of the museum during the said heist. Kid had found Castle-san amusing, as the older man didn't even try to catch him, but instead gave him a way to contact him. It seemed that Castle-san would love some ways to make several codes for his novels.

He, of course, declines in his gentleman way, before gassing the lot of them, and getting away with the giant ruby, which was now on it's way by Fed Ex to the Homicide division, plus a gift for Castle-san.

Conan groaned as he walked through the door of their hotel room, that was right next to the older Kudou's and Angel-chan's, "I can't believe you gassed us, especially after we had just caught a serious killer."

"Dude, that Castle-guy was getting to close." Kaito answered removing his tie, before Conan came up behind him, and pushed him onto the bed. Kaito turned over facing Conan, "Oh…Have I been bad?"

"Very." Conan smirked and then crawled on top of Kaito, hovering over him, before kissing the thief, and then pulling away. "You know I hate being gassed, especially after a case."

"I….know…" Kaito gasped as Conan latched onto the more sensitive part of his skin. "But hell, I'd do it more often if it makes you like this…"

* * *

**-End of Chapter Twenty-four-**

**Anon. Review Response:**

_Anie-chan! _

_Aren't I doing well? I've wrote 15 punnies, and a chapter this week! I'm on a roll! I hope you've enjoyed the updates! _

_Mystery-chan- _

_I promise I'll figure out some kind of code for you in the next chapter, I'm saving the code for the museum I decide to contain Pandora. I don't mine you being in my head, as long as you don't get lost, I'd be sad and miss you. See you next time! _

Shi-chan


	20. Heist Notice

**-Heist Notice for Chapter Twenty Five-**

* * *

**Along the lights of the sin city,**

**I've found that which has been lost,**

**A piece of Royalty is found by me.**

**In the rights of lost and found,**

**I shall take it at the twilight.**

**You may look through the city itself,**

**You won't find it there, but outside…**

**Along the golden hills,**

**To the Bower's,**

**You shall find it there….**

_**Kaitou Kid * smiling picture ***_

* * *

**Have fun! It took me forever! I'll update soon, have fun figuring it out! **

**See you all soon! **


	21. Chapter TwentyFive

**Shingo-sama's Research Material for the Heist Notice:**

_**I thought that some of you would be interested where I've gotten my idea so I put my little research here. Really, I hate researching, it's so frustrating, so many ideas, and only one to choose from. So here's the research on the diamond piece that I used, as well as the location. If you just wanna read the story, then I guess it's okay to skip the factual part.**_

_**Shi-chan.**_

* * *

_**"Jubilee Diamond"**_

_Who can forget to mention this little beauty? This diamond is a large flawless, clear white diamond weighing now 245.33 carats and has been graded as E color which means its one grade away from colorless. __South Africa__ in the "Jagersfontein Mine" at the end of 1895. It then weighed an amazing 651 carats when it was in ruff form. __**The diamond was then sent to **__**Amsterdam**__** in 1896 where a smaller 40 carat piece was cut off and fashioned into a pear shape and the larger piece was then cut again and fashioned into the "Jubilee Diamond" with 88 facets. The smaller pear shaped diamond has since disappeared.**__**the Queen Elizabeth's 60th anniversary of her coronation**__, the name was changed to the "Jubilee" to commemorate the occasion. _

This diamond has become another one of the World s famous gems and is known as the 6th largest diamond in the world. It was originally found in

The diamonds first name was actually the "Reitz" in honor of the president where the diamond was found but on

Today the diamond belongs to Robert Mouawad who owns the worlds biggest gem collection. Out of all his jewels he claims the "Jubilee" remains his absolute favorite because of the complication of the cuts to the diamond which is a very rare thing now a day.

_**From the 10 Infamous Historic Jewels website**_

* * *

Bowers Mansion

The Bowers Mansion was built in 1863 by Lemuel "Sandy" Bowers and his wife, Eilley, and is the finest example of the homes built in Nevada by the new millionaires of the Comstock mining boom. The land originally was purchased in 1856 by Eilley and her first husband Alex Cowan, who returned to Utah a year later with other Mormon settlers. Eilley secured a divorce and moved to Gold Canyon where she ran a boarding house and later acquired the mining claim which, together with that belonging to her second husband Sandy, became the source of their fortune. The mansion was the fulfillment of Eilley's dreams of prestige and respectability. The mansion, designed by J. Neeley Johnson, a builder and ex-governor of California, combined Georgian and Italianate architectural styles. It was modeled after a design conceived by Eilley based on her recollection of elegant buildings in her native Scotland. Indeed, the Bowers employed stonecutters from Scotland for the construction of their new home, which eventually cost $400,000 to build, an exorbitant sum in the 1860s. Eilley and Sandy toured Europe from 1861 to 1863, purchasing furniture, statuary, painting and other adornments for their home.

Following the death of Sandy Bowers in 1868, Eilley fell on hard financial times and finally lost her precious home to foreclosure. The mansion was abandoned by the time Henry Riter acquired it and operated it as a resort until 1946. The building is currently owned and operated by the Washoe County Parks Department. Some 500 Nevada families have donated period furniture housed in the mansion. The park blends the historical site with recreational facilities such as a spring-fed swimming pool, picnic areas, and a playground. Tours of the mansion are given in summer and autumn.

_The Bowers Mansion is located in Washoe Valley, on Franktown Rd., 19 miles south of Reno, on the way to Carson City. Access Franktown Rd. from US 395; the junction is marked with a "Bowers Mansion" sign. For further information on hours and house tours, call 775-849-0201 or 775-849-0644. _

_- Information From National Park Service_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Five**_

* * *

Conan sat out side of the historic Mansion at twilight, looking up at the full moon that glittered down at him and the purple colors that spread through the sky, preventing the sun's rays from reaching him. Kaito's heist notice was sent to several police departments in Nevada, hoping that maybe someone intelligent would be in them, but the only others to show had been the media, and owners of Bower's Mansion. Kaito had told him that he'd seen something shinny in the house, and had decided to show the world what he found. It would be their last chance to heist in Nevada before moving on to California. Conan had decided to sit this one out, hell after dealing with Kaito in the last two states; he was due for a small break. So here he sat on the boundaries of the Bower's Mansion as Kaitou Kid soared in his white glory, to nab something that he only knew of.

Honestly, Conan thought he was talking of the Jubilee Diamond, but he was pretty sure that it was in a collection of some rich man living in New York. He looked at his watch and smiled, eight o'clock on the dot. The heists were more entertaining when Nakamori were around, at least he would have learned a new curse word or two from the elder man. He sighed and leaned back to watch the fireworks that went off, distracting the media, that started talking fast, and the sound of sirens as the police finally arrived at the security was turned off in the Mansion.

Hakuba sat in the sitting room of the Bower's Mansion waiting for Kaitou Kid, he'd probably hear it from Aoko after he took his plane scheduled to go back tomorrow morning, but this was important, it felt important to him. He'd follow Kaitou Kid to the ends of the earth to unmask him! He smirked as Kid looked slightly surprised to see him. "Ah, Tantei-san, What to I owe to the pleasure of your company?" Kid gave him a mock bow as he stood up. "It's this heist that seems weird, I've been following your conquests for the last two weeks, and so far, this is the weirdest heist. It had little to no preparations, and you only gave a day's warning instead of a three day warning." Hakuba answered, "and I've only just caught up to you, of course."

Kaito raised an eyebrow but shrugged, "It seemed interesting. Not many people hid jewels in clocks, especially in Houses that are now historic landmarks." Kaito moved over to the grandfather clock located in the sitting room, he reached into the belly of the clock and pulled out a pear shaped diamond. "See?" He held it up to the moonlight, and his eyes widen when it started to glow a bright red. He honestly felt like laughing, what were the chances that Pandora would be a cut off piece of the Jubilee Diamond? He gave his biggest Kid grin to Hakuba, "Looks like you're in luck, Tantei-san. You won't have to go through something to obviously embarrassing tonight!" With that pink smoke filled the room, once it cleared it reviled a newly pink haired Hakuba who was duck taped to one of the wooden chairs of the house, with purple duck tape (Of course). He growled, but then frowned, how did that jewel glow like that in the moonlight? He looked over to the clock, yeah, he had no clue on how he was going to get free from this.

"Uh…Is anyone else here!" He yelled, he sighed when he received no answer; oh Aoko-chan wasn't going to be so happy with him when he missed their date tomorrow.

* * *

Kaito felt like he was flying high, which he really was, before he landed near Conan, who looked slightly bored and concerned about the grin that looked like it could completely split Kaito's face in half. He shook his head at the gross thought, and blinked as Kaito tackled him in a hug, throwing them both to the ground. "OH my god!" Kaito finally screamed out, making Conan flinch at the loud noise next to his ear. "I found it!" He sat up from his position on top of Conan.

"Found it?"

"Pandora! It was in a grandfather clock, remember how I said that there was something really shinny in that clock the other day?"

"Are you serious?" Conan's eyes widen with excitement as Kaito pulled the diamond almost out of no where, and held it to the moon.

"Best part, no one will ever miss it! I won't even feel guilty about cracking this baby into a trillion little tiny itsy bitisy pieces." Kaito said with an excited grin, "Well, no one, but Hakuba."

"Wait, he was here? Since when?"

"I donno? Over night flight?"

"He's more of a stalker then Hattori!" Conan sighed, "Seriously, the whole plan of this trip was to get away from all type of stalkers."

Kaito started laughing, and found he couldn't stop, not even as the tears started to fill his eyes, and everything hit home. He'd found Pandora, he'd found what his father was murdered for, and he'd end the legend as soon as he got back to the hotel with Conan. He felt Conan pull him down, and holding Kaito as comfortably as possible.

* * *

**Pandora's Destruction Extra**

* * *

The sledgehammer was lift high as Kaito brought it down on the diamond, only to be thrown backwards from the force that the hammer bouncing back from the not even scratched diamond. "Damnit!"

Conan watched as Kaito tried again and again to smash the diamond. It'd figure that when they'd find the legendary jewel, that they'd never be able to destroy it. He bit his bottom lip in thought, wasn't there a way for them to rent a diamond cutter, maybe? He smirked and got up, telling Kaito that he'd be right back. Of course, when Conan got back, Kaito was on attempt number 50, and only looked up when Conan handed him a tool. "Here."

"Uh…right. Thanks." Soon Pandora was chipped away to nothing.

"Why is it always the simplest answer that seems to destroy things?"

"Who knows?" Conan shrugged, and then groaned as Kaito once again tackled him into a hug.

"Now that works done, let's check out California!"

* * *

Since Kaito no longer had Pandora to worry about, he had way to much time on his hands during the time in California, or at least ton's of time to bother Conan. He snickered as he heard Conan curse under his breath as a body fell from the alley of a San Francisco alley. In fact, the body had landed right at Conan's feet. "You've got to be kidding me! This is the fifth time today!"

"I donno, Co-chan, California seems dangerous, before we know it, you'll have another stalker around here."

"Don't even jinx that, Kaito!" Conan sighed and went to look for the very obvious clues that the murder had left behind. "Seriously, Don't these American's know how to plan out a proper murder?"

Kaito blinked as the police arrived, surprised to see the criminal at Conan had brought to his knees begging for forgiveness. The officers looked wearily at the teenager that they were having the pleasure of seeing for the fifth time today. To them selves, they were positive that the teenager was cursed by the death god; himself. Well, that was all and good for them, since every time they arrived, the murder would be completely solved, with even hard evidence lined out for them. After taking down several key reports, Kaito and Conan were finally free from the police for the fifth time that day.

"Ya know, Soon they're gonna know us by our first names." Kaito whispered to Conan, who just sighed, and wondered if maybe Hattori was right about that curse of his.

* * *

-End of Chapter Twenty Five-

I usually wait until someone's figured out the heist notice, but I'm scared that if I don't get this out before the weekend, you guys may not see it until Monday or Tuesday.

I'm sad to say this, but the epilogue is next, can you believe that? Already, the epilogue, it's been such a long story. Well, till next time!

* * *

Anon. Review Responses:

Anie-chan- Hehehe, the hope diamond would be to easy, umm, do you want a bat for the shadow? Or maybe a rifle? Knife? Stun gun? Sword? Gun? Anti-stalker that Conan has to use to get away from Hattori? Don't worry! Tiny will totally find you!

Mystery-chan! I hope you liked the heist note, I know I didn't wait for you this time, and I'm sorry! But I seriously wanted everyone to have a good moving on chapter before I work all weekend! Forgive me?

SmileP-san, I thank you for the subjections, but this seems to lead to a better answer, and as I said, XD the hope diamond is to obvious, thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Shi-chan


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

The Kudou's were a little surprised during the last leg of the vacation to see Conan and Kaito taking Angel out more, they were positive that Kaito would have been scouting for more heist locations. They just shrugged and enjoyed their 'quality time'. To Conan, that was one thing he never wanted to walk in on again, no matter how old he was.

Vacation couldn't last forever, no matter how much Kaito and Conan would have wanted it too, the extra time to themselves were nice, even though to Conan, he could have totally went with out the 36 murders that had happened during the brief say in California. It was almost like the murderers knew that Pandora was destroyed and more free time had opened up for bonding time.

For the police department, they hadn't even realized that Kaitou Kid had returned to Japan, through the rest of the winter, there were no heists. Kaito yawned and stretched as he made his way to meet up with Conan and Aoko. Spring had arrived in no time, and poor Kaito was bored out of his mind without his detectives chasing him all over some random museum. He smiled as he spotted Conan waiting for him and Aoko, looked like he wasn't going to be beaten with a handbag today! He hugged Conan the minute Conan was in reaching distance, much to the other boy's joy, Conan just sighed and attempted to shrug out of the hug.

"Co-chan! I've been so bored lately!"

"Is that why your hugging me?"

"hmm….maybe."

"Then, why don't you just go around stealing random objects like your father used to do."

"What? Really?" Kaito blinked, he had wondered why an organization would contact his father, who was a magician, god did hanging around Conan make him feel stupid sometimes.

"Yeah, He used to steal the most random objects. He even stole someone's shoes once, Oh right, those were mine…." Conan said, then blinked.

"Why would Otou-san steal your shoes?"

"Well, when I first got shrunken, I had these powered shoes, apparently, Kaitou Kid didn't like them much."

Kaito winced, yeah, powered shoes, he'd totally steal those from Conan too, but stealing really random things for fun, sounded like a great way to cure his boredom! At least he didn't have to worry about crazy people coming after him. (Well, except for the crazy Kid fans)

Aoko paused as she watched Conan and Kaito smiling at each other. Somehow, she was glad that Conan had moved to Edoka, it had brought out Kaito's real smile again, and maybe, helped Conan too. Kaito turned and gave her a 'what are you smiling about' look. "Come one Ahoko! We're gonna be late!"

The three teenagers had to run the rest of the way to school to make it on time for the final warning bell.

* * *

_**-End of Moving On-**_

* * *

**Special:**

* * *

Later that day at the police headquarters, Nakamori was growling as he paced his office. He hadn't heard anything from Kaitou Kid since he had sent that note saying that he'd be absent for a month. Three months later, and nothing from the phantom thief! He growled again, lighting another cigerette as one of the rookies of the force entered the office.

"Uh….Sir, We've received this notice from Kid…."

"YES! THAT ABOUT GOD DAMN TIME!" Nakamori took the note from the rookie, who looked like he was about to piss his pants; he quickly read through the notice and blinked. "Why the hell would he want to steal all the mops from Edoka High School?" He wondered out loud, before checking to make sure that it was in fact, a legit notice, seeing that it was, shrugged and got the task force ready.

* * *

**Dear Readers:**

I hope that you've all enjoyed this story, as sad as I am to see it end, and I'm happy that you've all reviewed and told me your thoughts. I hope to see everyone at my other stories; I really don't know what I'd do without you all! I look forward to seeing everyone later!

I hope that everyone didn't mind that I finished the story as fast as I did…hmm….I should have waited for Mystery-chan, I always love hearing from her, and this is also the only story I hear from her in. Well, Mystery-chan, I hope that you liked the heist notice, and the ending of the story. I feel like I've forgotten something….hmm….Oh well, that's what happens when I don't finish it within a week. I think it turned out great! If I remember what I wanted in here, I'll put it up as a punnie, yeah, that's probably best!

Love Always,

**_Shi-chan_**


End file.
